Twilight's Embrace
by DestinyRose09
Summary: *Post-Canon* Eight years later, Rin had grown into a beautiful young woman. Many men from different lands sought her hand in marriage back at the village where Sesshomaru had left her. Despite all of this, she desires to travel with her Lord once again.
1. Chapter 1 Return

Author's notes:

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. Rumiko Takahashi does.

Poem featured somewhere in this chapter is by William Shakespeare.

Chapter 1

Rin sat across her suitor as she watched him with bleary eyes. She turned her head to the side, and tried to stifle a yawn. Uninterested and tired as she may be, she didn't want to be rude.

"Please, accept this gift!" The man held out a huge golden necklace adorned with pearls, rubies, aquamarine and numerous jewels. The thing obviously looked expensive, but Rin did not think she could wear such a thing around the village.

The fire from the hearth crackled in short silence.

"Uhm, no thank you but I appreciate the sentiment." She stated calmly.

The young man gulped. "I can offer you much more than this! I promise you the land in the south, the mansion, and -"  
She cut him off with an exasperated sigh. She heard all of this before. "I'm sorry but I'm not interested in-" she rolled her eyes "-_marriage _just yet. Nor I am interested in your lands and what you possess."

"But but-" He started with beseeching eyes.

Just then Inu-Yasha barged in the hut. "You heard the girl. She's not interested. Now get out!"  
Rin smiled inwardly. She owes him one_. "Inuyasha, try to be nice." _Rin heard Kagome outside.

The man looked at the intruder defiantly.  
Inuyasha scoffed. "Heh. Trust me. Leave now or you'll be sorry. You're lucky her true guardian ain't here. He'll rip you to pieces if you gave him that look." He tried to ignore the acid rising in his throat with his casual reference of his half-brother.

The man still looked hesitant. Inuyasha started cracking his fists together then extended his claws.  
At this warning demonstration, the young man stood up quickly, bid Rin farewell and added a final request to reconsider his offer and seek him out if she changes her mind. She merely nodded.

When the man finally left, Rin buried her face on her hands.  
"That has to be a new record. Six suitors in one day?" Inuyasha muttered incredulously.

"Spare me." She muttered. Kagome entered the hut and beamed at her.

"Remember what guy number three said? Your name had spread far across and wide in the lands. Oh the beautiful young maiden Rin. At this rate, you're going to find your future husband soon!"

_Guy number three. _She smirked at the way Kagome referred to the men seeking her hands in marriage. She guessed it would be easier to number them than remember their names. Not that she cared anyway.

"More people to shoo away. You're becoming quite the trouble, Rin." Inuyasha commented.

Kagome smacked him in the head.

Rin smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. But so far, I don't think I'm even remotely interested in men showing up declaring their…undying love-" She cringed "-for me." Suddenly her eyes lit up wickedly. "I think this Rin is far too good for them."

Kagome and Rin giggled.

"Seems like _someone's _haughtiness is rubbing off on you." Inuyasha added disdainfully.

"Come on but you got to admit, I'm less frightening than him."

"Well, true. But that Bastard-("_Inuyasha"_- Kagome chided at his inappropriate language)-haven't showed up in a while."

At this reminder, she frowned. Sesshomaru-sama. She hadn't seen him in ten months. His visits were becoming less and less frequent ever since he had left her in this village under Kaede's care. Everytime he does visit though, he brought her different presents which she was always eager to accept. The last was the pink kimono she currently wore so elegantly.

That night Rin decided she wanted solitude. She headed to a nearby stream in the forest in hopes of enjoying a late night bath. Her plain kimono pooled at her feet, and she stepped into the water until her chin was submerged. After washing her hair thoroughly, she leaned against a boulder and stared into the cloudless night. The crescent moon reminded her of the crest on Sesshomaru-sama's forehead. She wondered what he's doing at this moment… and was again reminded of how she missed him terribly. She looked away from the sky and forced herself to look at her reflection on the rippling water instead. A pair of hazelnut eyes looked back at her which were framed on a perfect heart-shaped face. Her thick light-brown hair reached her waist; it was not disheveled anymore unlike when she was a child. It was silky and manageable now (thanks to Kagome's "shampoo&conditioner" of course!). She parted her lips and slowly traced her bottom lip which was stained with red rogue; a gift from Sesshomaru a few years ago.

Many of her suitors travelled very far in hopes of winning her heart, dependent only upon a rumor that a heavenly-beauty lives in this village. And when they laid eyes upon her, they would lavish her with presents and brag about their riches and lands.

_Does Sesshomaru-sama finds her beautiful as well?_ She flushed at the thought.

_I'm not in love with him of course. _She convinced herself. When she was younger and the Lord had visited her, she missed him so much she ended up declaring her love for him. She blushed furiously at the memory and was very annoyed and embarrassed at her younger self for doing that. Well, she HAD a lot of things to be embarrassed about.

She always greeted him with huge hugs whenever he visited, but one day, he sent her a… _sensei _to teach her the proper etiquettes of how a lady should act and greet her visitors. Again, her face reddened at the thought. _Why didn't he just tell her that he didn't want to be embraced anymore?_

She snorted. That would be too direct of an approach for her Sesshomaru-sama. If he wanted something he'd do it his own way…

At the thought of being in love (much like the sappy, passionate love between Kagome and Inuyasha)… she'd long given up on Sesshomaru. A few years ago, Inuyasha was compelled to talk to her about her feelings to Sesshomaru. He knew she was growing up and that things might get a bit out of hand.

"_If you're thinking that you and Sesshomaru will one day be… you know, LOVERS-" Inuyasha scratched his head uneasily. "-Ahem. You should give up on it now, kid, while it's still early. You don't want getting your heart broken in the future, believe me."_

"_But WHYY? Why can't me and Sesshomaru-sama be like you and Kagome-chan?" Rin wailed._

_Inuyasha scowled. "That demon doesn't like humans. I personally recall many times he referred ningens as… well you wouldn't wanna know, plus Kagome will punch me if I cursed in front of you. And even though he treated you well, you should never expect and hope for more. It might just end there; ally and companionship. He hates half-breed demons…a hanyou, like me. Do you really think he'd take you for a bride one day knowing that you'll give him hanyous?"_

"_Well, he took care of me and protected me, so you never know! Maybe he'll change his opinion…"Her eyebrows furrowed._

"_Keh. I don't know but he's stubborn as a mule. Proud, overconfident, self-centered demon that he is. Better not get your hopes up."_

Rin sank lower in the water. Only later down the years did she realize Inuyasha's advice to her. He was right. Her Lord was out of her reach. She did not want to taint what_… relationship_ they have together by letting her **love **get in the way. _But she did love him as a ward and will stay loyal to him no matter what._ She admitted to herself. After all, he protected her and took care of her during all those travelling years in pursuit of Naraku. Not to mention resurrecting her from death twice.

She stood up and dried herself with the towel, then wrapped herself with the kimono. She grabbed the small basin she had brought and started to walk towards the village. Suddenly, she heard a rustle.

"Who's there?" She instinctively called out. She should really stop that behavior. Calling out a possible hidden enemy is not a good idea, as what Sesshomaru had taught her. But the lesson didn't stick with her this time. She was defenseless, and before she could make a run for it she heard her name.

"Rin."

A man stepped out of the darkness dressed in attire she's still fascinated with even after seeing it for so many times. It reminded her of Kagome's strange clothes. He had on a dark "coat" which was left open, revealing a white-"undershirt" and black "trousers." After calling it strange kimono several times, he corrected her.

"Kaname-san! You scared me!" Rin sighed in relief.

The man continued walking towards her direction then stopped. He curtsied and then gave her a crooked smile. "I apologize for scaring you."

She regarded him with a pout. His shoulder-length, light brown hair was tousled in the wind, and his dark, chestnut eyes looked at her with humor. This man reminded him of Sesshomaru at times. It's not only the height, but also the certain… _air_ they carry.

Suddenly she narrowed her eyes at him. "You weren't peeping on me when I was taking a bath, were you?"

His eyes widened startlingly. "No I wasn't. I just arrived, actually."

The sheer honesty in his voice made her doubts vanish quickly.

"I think I should wait back at the usual place, and you can return your items to your house (he pointed at the basin with his thumb). I'll wait for you. It's been a while and we have a lot of catching up." He suggested smoothly.

She smiled. "At the glade?"

"Of course. And make sure you wear another kimono over that… it's a bit chilly tonight and that doesn't seem like it will provide you any protection."

She blushed at the short kimono she was wearing. Well she thought she was going to sleep after her refreshing bath… but since her unexpected friend showed up…

"Alright, I'll be back fast!"

"I'll be waiting."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"So what have you been doing? It's been a while. I thought you forgot about me, much like Sesshomaru-sama." Rin stretched out on the grass, the breeze gently caressing her face.

"I don't think he's forgotten about you, Rin." Kaname sat beside her. His left leg was stretched comfortably, while his right leg was bent supporting an arm.

"You don't know that."

"So… you still don't want to be introduced to my friends back at the village? And you still don't want me to tell THEM about you?" She asked.

He scoffed. "Of course not."

"WHY?"

He sighed and changed the subject. "Rin, are you happy?"

She turned to look at him. He was obviously avoiding her question. She found out that he was staring at her intently, and HIS current question weighed on her mind. She opened her mouth, then closed it, unsure of what to say.

A bunch of leaves and petals were being carried by the wind under the moonlight.

"I'm… content. That much I can say." Yes, that was right. She had everything she needed; friends, a home, a simple life… everything that was deprived from her when she was a child she finally has now. But it's hard to say that she's _happy. _The truth is she missed travelling with Sesshomaru. She's tired of being visited by different men every day, and she's tired of waiting for Sesshomaru to visit her! She sighed and sat up.

"Follow your heart. I'd like for you to be happy and not be stuck here and forced to entertain unwanted suitors." Kaname told her as if reading her mind.

Her jaw dropped slightly, then she smiled. "You bring me comfort, you know that? I'm glad I was able to meet you five years ago."

He chuckled. "I'm glad I found you unconscious in the forest. You were such a brat back then."

At this comment she scowled.

"Well ENOUGH about me. What about you? I know you're a foreigner and all so how are you -faring my good sir?" She made a strange bow and twist of her hand.

He laughed lightly. "Well, milady, I've built a home in the east. So far everything is going smoothly. I enjoy these lands… I travel most of the time too you know."

Rin gasped. "East? That's so far from here! Why did you.. when-"

Kaname cut her off. "I told you I was travelling also and happened to be nearby, so I HOPED to see you as well. So don't worry." He gave her a reassuring smile.

Rin continued to stare at him. Under the moonlight, he looked…ethereal. She can't deny that this man is very attractive. Those tender eyes were hypnotic and deep. His smile made her feel somewhat like… like he's giving her a rare smile that he never shows to anyone else. But even though, something feels…_predatory_ about him. Which is a ridiculous notion. She shook her head.

"I want you to promise me something, Rin."

His tone was suddenly serious it caught her off guard. "What is it?"

Kaname suddenly grabbed her right hand and held it with his. "Before you make any decision that might change your life… come see me. Here. And I promise that I WILL be here. Give me the chance to see you."

The intensity in his eyes had made her frozen in surprise and shock. "Of- of course!" She cleared her throat. "-But when are you going back? How are you going to know…?"

His eyes softened. "Trust me. Like you always do."

A blush started to rise to her cheeks. "Kaname…-san…"  
He snickered suddenly. "You look a bit like a tomato. Are you quite alright?"

She pulled her hand away from his and tried to glare at him. "I'm fine!" His teasing embarrassed her.

"I'm sorry, but your inability to accept compliments from me without glowing red is adorable. Some things never change." He added mischievously.

"Ugh! STOP that!"

Their bantering and conversation continued for the most part of the night. After feeling miserable for the past few weeks, Rin was glad Kaname had visited. He was very mysterious and she doesn't know everything about him, but talking to him and his advices to her has been enough. To her, he was the real version of having an imaginary friend; because no one else knows about him aside from her. Not Inuyasha, not Kagome, and especially not her Lord Sesshomaru.

(Few days later)

"Please stop running around! Come on I need to change your diaper! AIKO!" Rin was chasing the little hanyou inside the house. Here she was, stuck in baby-sitting duty while Kagome and Inuyasha went on the other side of the well to get some supplies.

"I GOTCHA!"

The little girl giggled. "Rin-chan! That tickles!"

"This is your punishment for running away from me. Now SUFFER!" She exclaimed and continued tickling the helpless child.

Somehow Aiko got away and got a hold of a wooden stick. "Kaze no Kizu(Wind scar)!" She exclaimed while brandishing the stick.

Rin playfully yelped and pretended to be unconscious on the ground. "This..is…not..the end!" She wailed.

"Hello? Rin-sama?"

The child and Rin stopped playing for a moment. She stood up to greet the unexpected visitor.

It was one of the villagers, and by the looks of it he was extremely nervous.

"Hi. What is it?"

"There are… people outside looking for you Rin-Sama."

_People? More suitors?_ She sighed. She was in no mood to entertain them.

"As you can see, I'm taking care of Inuyasha and Kagome's daughter. I'm busy and I can't just…"

The villager cut her off. "Please Rin-sama. I don't think… they will leave…peacefully." He gulped.

At this, she smelled trouble. _What is it this time?_

"Fine. I will be out in a moment. But please bring Aiko to Kaede." She carried the child to him.

"Yes of course. They… those men are currently waiting in the northern part of the village." The villager hurriedly left.

She's got a bad feeling about this. Nevertheless, she straightened herself and decided to confront them.

But nothing could have prepared her for what she was about to confront. Villagers and the children were outside their houses, yet not attempting to go any closer. They look frightened. Well, they HAVE a good reason to be.

Bandits.

"HEY THERE YOUNG LADY!" A bulky man, clearly the leader, approached her while riding his horse. She stared at Rin as if she was a dainty morsel, and it made her feel sick to the stomach.

"Wow, the rumor is true! Yet rumors do your beauty injustice!"

She was frozen and could not move from where she was. Her head was assaulted with unwanted memories… of the death of her family years and years ago in the hand of bandits. She was there, was forced to watched her brothers and sisters getting butchered. Her heart pounded against her painfully. _This could NOT be happening._

"What is it, maiden? Cat got your tongue?"

"Leave this village, now." She managed to choke out.

"Leave?" The man guffawed in the most disgusting way, followed by the other bandits. She trembled.

"I came from far… far away hoping to see you my lady, and I'm NOT going to leave without the treasure I seek. Which is you."

She suppressed the urge to gag. "I am NOT going anywhere with you." She grounded.

"Oh?" The man gave her a malicious stare. "I don't think so… well unless you want the villagers slaughtered and this village plundered. THEN we'll take you by force." The men behind him grunted in agreement.

She was scared and frightened. For the villagers, and for herself.

"What is the meaning of this?" Miroku, the monk, stood in front of Rin in an attempt to protect her. Rin was aware of the fact that Sango just gave birth and currently recovering, and Inuyasha and Kagome were away. Shippo is taking the Kitsune-ranking test, and Kohaku is back at the Slayer Village. Even with Miroku here, they were outnumbered.

She noticed Kaede far behind them, and the village men. They were holding rusty weapons and they were all frightened as well. It's no use. There will be bloodshed. And it will be all her fault.

"A monk? Do I look like a f**** Demon to you MONK?" The bulky man on the horse drew his sword. Miroku prepared his staff in front of him.

"Rin, I want you to run away from the village. As far as you can." Miroku whispered.

Rin closed her eyes and swallowed.

"I- I cant." She can't be selfish enough to run away and leave the village to be slaughtered.

"Please listen to me. Help will come soon. But we need time."

_Time. But how long? How many people will be killed until "help" comes? No she can't…_

She stepped around Miroku and faced the leader of the bandit. "Take me, then. And leave these people alone." She spoke with a voice she didn't recognize. She tried to push away the disturbing images in her head.

"Rin! Don't do this!" Miroku begged.

"It's okay. Sesshomaru-sama will come and save me eventually." She whispered. Even she was unsure of this. When will he come to the village and found out that she was taken away by the bandits? What if by the time that he knows… she was already…

The bandit swung his sword and the point of the blade ended up under her chin, touching her neck. The front-top of her Kimono was damaged, revealing the top of her breasts.

She was aghast, but remained immobilized.

"You're a brave one, eh? Just perfect." The bandit gave her an evil, toothy smile. "-alright then. MEN! Take her."

Rin shut her eyes.

She heard the men making their moves to approach her.

Just then, the leader's horse started to go berserk. "Hey Hey! Calm down you stupid hors-"

When she opened her eyes, she saw a familiar green-whip like light that grabbed a hold of their leader's wrist. In an instant, he was thrown far into a hut which was crushed with his weight. Several villagers ran away from the scene.

Rin frantically looked around.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" She exclaimed in amazing relief. He was perched on top of a post, then he was in front of her in a blinding speed. She couldn't help staring at the familiar, silver hair in front of her. It's him. It's REALLY him. She noticed that the men who were supposed to seize her were surrounding them.

"You'll… pay for that!" One of the bandit exclaimed.

"Monk."

Miroku straightened up.

"Get Rin away from here." Sesshomaru ended in a clipped tone while extending his claws.

His voice mesmerized her even though he wasn't speaking to her. It's been so long.

"Y-Yes." Miroku grabbed her hand and headed towards Kaede.

"Oh, child. Are ye alright?" Kaede held her when she fell on her knees.

_Sesshomaru-sama. He's back._ She still couldn't believe it. She turned her head to watch him from where he was. The bandits had drawn their weapons, but she already knew they were no match against her Sesshomaru-sama. This will end swiftly, and probably badly.

"Wow, Sesshomaru's timing is impeccable. That was a close one." Miroku sighed in relief.

"He's going to kill them." Rin mumbled.

"Can't do anything about it. He probably won't listen. He looked pissed." Miroku whispered.

"He.. did?" Rin wasn't able to see her Lord's face because he was too quick.

Just then the bandits started to attack Sesshomaru at the same time. One quick rotation with the whip of light, and all of the bandits flew backwards. Neck sliced. Rin could not look away from the carnage.

The rest of the bandits planning a second attack were horrified at the swift end of their comrades. Sesshomaru turned to look at the remaining bandits icily.

"RE –RETREAT!" One of the men yelled. They kicked their horses for escape.

Surprisingly, Sesshomaru did not pursue to kill the rest of them. Instead, he walked over to where the bandit's leader was lying. He was still alive, clutching his wrist.

"Please! Don't kill me! I didn't mean any harm to the girl!" He begged, his eyes bulging in fear.

Sesshomaru only continued to stare at him, his emotion unreadable.

He drew Bakusaiga from its sheath.

"Die." He raised his sword.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin was standing a few feet behind him, her eyes pleading. She was covering her chest, covering the damage the bandit did to her. Death by Bakusaiga is absolutely painful and horrendous to a human and demon alike. Invisible blades will continue to cut until there's nothing left of its victim.

Rin waited. Sesshomaru glanced at her momentarily, then his merciless eyes once again landed on the bandit.

He sheathed Bakusaiga.

"Th-thank you for sparing me!"

Sesshomaru ignored him and picked up the bandit's sword instead. One swing, and he completely cut off the bandit's right hand. The same hand that was holding the sword against Rin's neck. The bandit screamed, then passed out.

"He's terrifying!" One of the villagers behind Kaede whispered.

"Yes. He's not like Inuyasha. Nevertheless despite the slaughter, he did save our village. We must be thankful." Even Kaede shivered as she said this.

Sesshomaru started walking towards Rin, his expression blank and unreadable as always. She couldn't help looking at his tawny eyes, the red stripes on his face and the crescent mark between his forehead. _She missed him so much. This… absolutely gorgeous and dark demon._

He stopped in front of her. How she wanted to throw herself around him in a tight embrace!

"You should save your mercy for those who deserve it."

Hearing his velvet voice made her feel… _safe._

She couldn't answer him.

"Are you hurt?"

"I-Im fine." Then she looked at her chest, and scowled at her Kimono.

"I'm sorry the kimono you gave me was damaged. I'll fix it."

"That is unnecessary. Jaken will be here soon."

At first, she couldn't make sense of how fixing her kimono and Jaken's arrival was connected. Jaken definitely CAN'T sew with those strange fingers… Then she realized that he must be carrying the usual presents from Sesshomaru… NEW kimono?

"This is one of my favorite present from you. I will still fix it." She insisted.

Sesshomaru regarded her pensively.

She watched him as he raised his head slightly, his eyes staring at the nearby forest.

Just then, Inuyasha bursted out from the forest, Kagome riding on his back.

"I smelled blood right after coming out from the well! What the hell happened?"

Kagome jumped from his back. "Aiko? Where is she?" She looked panicked.

"She is safe, Kagome. She is at my house." Kaede answered.

Inuyasha stared at the bloody corpses of the bandits, and narrowed his eyes to Sesshomaru.

"You always gotta make a grand entrance whenever you visit, Sesshomaru." He wrinkled his nose.

"If you have a problem with how I deliver justice, then perhaps you should've been here before I arrived." Sesshomaru gave him a cold stare.

Inuyasha was about to retort when Miroku interrupted him. "It's alright, Inuyasha. Better the bandits than the rest of the innocent people." Miroku thought of the currently helpless Sango, the newborn and his children. Besides, IF he still had the Kazaana(Wind Tunnel), he would've sucked in the bandits to protect the village. That action was as cruel as what Sesshomaru did.

"Hmph. Fine. But I ain't burying them! I'm not gonna clean up after HIM." Inuyasha warned.

Miroku sighed. "It's alright. I'll have the villagers help."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sesshomaru sat on a nearby outcropping of a rock, pensive and reticent as always.

"Master Jaken! How I missed you!" Rin pulled the small demon into a tight embrace.

"Let me DOWN you insolent CHILD!" He screamed, yet he was happy to see her again.

"Ahem. Let me show you what Sesshomaru-sama got you this time!"

Jaken pulled a rather large box which was balanced precariously on the two-headed dragon's back.

He brought it in front of Rin and opened it.

"Whoa!" She pulled out a splendid cherry-blossom kimono out of the box, and the silk obi it came with. There was also an elegant fan, comb, and two silver sticks with pearl at the end, designed to hold her hair up in a bun.

"Thank you so much Sesshomaru-sama!" She exclaimed in delight.

Sesshomaru glimpsed at her, then returned staring particularly at nothing.

Unable to resist, she put the grand kimono over her simple kimono. She tied her hair quickly into a bun and placed the silver sticks, stood up, and started to cover half her face with the fan.

"I am Princess Rin!" She screamed at Jaken.

_The pearly treasures of the sea,  
The lights that spatter heaven above,  
More precious than these wonders are  
My heart-of-hearts filled with your love._

She curtsied at the end of the verse.

"Whaaaat? This game again? You're too old for this!" Jaken muttered grudgingly.

Rin gave him an _"I'm waiting" _stare. Jaken sighed in resignation.

_The ocean's power, the heavenly sights  
Cannot outweigh a love filled heart.  
And sparkling stars or glowing pearls  
Pale as love flashes, beams and darts._

He recited each line with over dramatic hand expressions. Rin was amazed that he remembered his lines. She giggled embarrassingly. "Fine, you're right I'm too old for this. I forgot my next lines."

Jaken glared at her. "Humans are so forgetful!"

"I'm sorry!" Rin started removing the fancy clothes she tried. Then, froze in shock when she heard Sesshomaru speak.

_So, little, youthful maiden come  
Into my ample, feverish heart  
For heaven and earth and sea and sky  
Do melt as love has melt my heart._

Both Jaken and Rin ended up staring at their Lord with opened mouth, as he perfectly recited the verse flawlessly. He wasn't looking at them, yet the tone… the pronunciation… her heart skipped a bit.

"Th-that was right. Thank you, my Lord." Rin could hardly speak in admiration. He was… so damn perfect! She couldn't understand why her stomach fluttered so uneasily yet comfortably.

"Yes! Amazing poetry skill my Lord! But you forgot to grovel at my feet after reciting the last line…" Jaken said unwittingly.

He sported a rather large bump on his head after that last remark.

She laughed freely. Her heart feels so… light. She hadn't felt this way for so long. And the reason is because Sesshomaru is here, with her. It felt like they were back in the days when she and Jaken followed him blindly.

And at the thought that he will be leaving soon after giving her these gifts, her heart started racing in fear and panic. He will be leaving… again… and who knows when he's going to come back?

"Rin, what is the matter?" He felt the sudden shift in her emotions. First she was laughing brightly, then her heart started pounding loudly in anxiety. _Humans._

Rin looked up to Sesshomaru, and saw him looking at her also. She gulped. _Follow your heart. _Kaname's words rang in her head._ This is it. It's now or never!_

"Sesshomaru-sama, please let me travel with you, Jaken and Ah-Un once again? Don't leave me here anymore. I have learned to live with humans, just as you wished years ago, and I have no reason to stay here any longer."

Sesshomaru looked away from her. "Why?" was his simple reply.

She quickly stood up and ran to his side. "Please, Sesshomaru-sama. I'm… I'm not… happy here. I just want things to be the same again. I'm tired of living here, the repetitiveness I mean. And I'm tired of dealing with different suitors every single day!" She blushed at the last sentence.

Jaken jumped. "Suitors? So that bandit you were telling me about earlier…"

Rin looked at him. "Yes, he's the "dangerous" ones. Normally men will come and proclaim that they are lord of _this and that_ and try to convince me with their possessions. If they get too pushy, Inuyasha always frightens them away."

Jaken snorted. "Then why don't you just PICK a decent, rich man, get married and settle down instead of travelling with us?"

Jaken gained another bump on his head. "Sesshomaru-sama, why?" He cried behind Ah-Un.

Sesshomaru started walking towards the forest.

"My Lord! Please." Rin begged.

A breeze swept her Lord's silver hair to the right.

"Prepare your provisions. We leave tomorrow at dawn." said Sesshomaru before he vanished.

Rin was awestruck. "THANK YOU MY LORD!"

"Jaken did you hear that?" He shook the small demon.

Jaken was still moping, but Rin was ecstatic!

Before the sun had risen, Kagome assisted Rin in packing.

"I'm going to give you instant food so you don't have to hunt your meals for a while." She was filling a familiar yellow bag with "ninja food" and other items she deemed useful.

"You're lucky you don't need books. Back then when I was your age, I had to bring tons of it so I can study and pass my exams!" She shook her head.

"Kagome-chan? Are you sure this is okay? I mean you're giving me most of the things you got from the future which you just fetched yesterday." Rin asked.

"Its fine, its fine! You need it more than me. Plus I can always go back and get some more for us. This time I'll bring Aiko with me. Mama said she wants to see her." She glanced at the sleeping child next to her.

"Oh! And don't forget this." Kagome grabbed a box with a Red Cross mark on the front.

"This is called a first-aid kit." She opened it and showed Rin the content. "This is very useful when you get injured, or if Sesshomaru gets injured. See this is a band-aid and you put it over small cuts, and this bottle here cleans a wound to avoid infection. Here are some bandages also for larger cuts, and this ointment is to treat burns. These white pills are to reduce pain and the blue ones are antidote to most poisons. Rin are you following me?" Kagome asked as she handed the box to her.

Rin nodded her head. She took the box and closed it, and added it inside the bag.

"Also, if you ever run out of medicine or need a different one, seek out Jinenji's farm. You've been there before and you know where it's located."

She smiled. She's been there twice. First was when Jaken became poisoned and she needed a cure, and second was when Kagome brought her there to help get some medicinal herbs.

Rin and Kagome stood up, and they embraced each other. "Please take care of yourself. Don't give Sesshomaru such a hard time. And DON'T FORGET to visit." She looked at Rin solemnly.

"I won't. Thank you so much for everything Kagome-chan. You've been a sister to me. If it makes you feel better, I'm bringing the pistol you've given me for my last birthday. I might stop by Totosai's place and pick up bullets if I run out." She giggled. The memory of the blacksmith, being forced by Inuyasha to learn making gunpowder and bullets only guided by a huge book was still hilarious to her.

"I guess. But let's hope that you don't have to use that crude weapon since you have Sesshomaru with you."

She nodded.

Rin kissed the sleeping Aiko, picked up the bag and headed outside. Kaede, Miroku and Inuyasha were waiting for her.

"Give that bastard a hard time. Jump off cliffs, and run into dangerous demons, will ya?" Inuyasha grinned mischievously.

"_Inuyasha!"_

The three of them heard Kagome exclaimed from the inside. And by the sound of it, she was going to…

"_Sit BOY!"_

A loud thud followed and the half-demon ended up face down on the ground.

Miroku held her hand. "Do be careful. Ignore what Inuyasha had said. Sango wishes you farewell also."

Rin nodded her head.

"Don't forget what ye learned, child. If the need ever arises, do visit some villages on your journey." Kaede patted her.

"I will. Thank you Kaede. Thank you, everyone. For everything. I will visit."

With this final farewell, she ran off waving all of them goodbye.

While heading to the meeting point, she suddenly remembered Kaname.

_Before you make any decision that might change your life… come see me._

She stopped in her tracks. It's been more than a week since she saw Kaname… but… will he be there?

_Trust me._

She shook her head and instead ran towards the meadow. The sun hadn't risen yet, she had some time…

Then there he was, standing with his back turned. He seemed to be _waiting _for her.

She was surprised. How did he…?

She approached him slowly.

"You've come." Kaname turned to her and smiled. Somehow the smile looked…sad.

"Yes I did. I can't believe you're actually here." She dropped the heavy bag on the ground.

"Trust goes a long way, yes?" He was surprised at the way she looked. Her hair was tied in a bun, with a few bangs and strands hanging and curled around her face. She was wearing a simple Kimono which was comfortable and durable for travelling. She was wonderful.

"Is…this a goodbye?" She asked.

The longing in her voice tugged at his heart. "Perhaps. But if you ever need me, if something…happens… I will be there."

"I'm not even going to ask how. Trust again, huh?" She gave him a small smile.

"Yes."

She swallowed. He was as important as the rest of the friends she was leaving in the village.

Unexpectedly, Kaname raised his hand and held the right side of her face gently. "Fly little bird, and be happy. But don't forget who you truly belong to, which is yourself. Your life is yours to choose what you want with it."

His cryptic words caught her off guard. But before she could ask what he meant, Kaname turned his head towards the forest. "Take care, little bird." He whispered, then dropped his hand.

"Rin."

She jumped and turned around. Sesshomaru emerged from between the trees and was walking towards her followed by Jaken and Ah-Un.

"Was someone here with you?" Sesshomaru asked, and she noticed that he was casually inhaling. Looking for a scent…

She turned around. _Whoa. _Kaname was… GONE.

"Uhm no my lord. I was just… I wanted to see the sun rise!" She pointed at the horizon. The sun was half-way up. She had no idea what compelled her to lie.

There was a slightly bemused expression on his face. He could've sworn he heard her speaking to someone but there was no other scent… nor presence. _This Sesshomaru was mistaken, then._ It made him uncomfortable. He RARELY made mistakes.

Rin observed him quietly. When the morning light landed on his face, he looked so… _magnificent_. She lost her train of thoughts. He suddenly looked at her, then Rin noticed that his face softened slightly.

"As we travel, some things will change, and some will remain the same." He told her, his tawny eyes somber.

"Yes, my Lord." Rin answered breathlessly.

He regarded her for a few more seconds and turned around, his mokomoko (the fluffy thing he wears on his shoulder) trailing behind him.

"Let us go then."

Rin smiled. "Yes, Lord Sesshomaru!" She retrieved her bag, and placed it on Ah-Un's saddle.

She could here Jaken muttering about not being in the meeting place, and having Lord Sesshomaru trace her scent to find her. _"Impertinent child!"_ He told her.

"I'm sorry Master Jaken!"

"Hmph!"

She held Ah-Un's reins and walked behind Lord Sesshomaru, anticipation building up at the new future she chose, unfolding before her.


	2. Chapter 2 Mist of Sages

Author's note: Finally some fluff in this chapter :3

Thank you so much for all your WONDERFUL reviews and also spamming my mail with storyalert+ on my first Chapter. :') That was my first ever fanfic story, I just signed up recently and I've been obsessing about Rin and Sesshomaru after finishing the Final season of Inuyasha.  
You guys are great! I'll keep updating as soon as I can. Also, if you find any spelling/grammar error, feel free to let me know about it so I can try to fix it. :)

Happy Reading!

Chapter 2- The Mist of Sages

"Ah-un! Behave!" Rin giggled. She bathed the two-headed dragon in a river, but it was moving too much. It deliberately splashed water on her, and snorted as if laughing.

"Rin! Are you nearly done yet?" Jaken came out from a bush.

She placed her hands on her hips and glared at Jaken. "If you want me to finish faster, maybe you should help me bathe Ah-Un! I still need to catch some fish for lunch, you know." Her stomach grumbled. The provisions Kagome packed for her ran out about two months ago. Since then she's been hunting her food just like the old times.

"Where is Sesshomaru-sama? I thought he might be here." Jaken surveyed the area.

"He left a while ago."

"To where?"

Rin stomped her foot in the water. "HOW should I know? He never tells us where he's going anyway. Can you just be PATIENT and wait for him to come back?"

Jaken was taken aback. _My, she's so grouchy. Must be that time of the month again…_

"Hmph! Fine."

After drying Ah-Un, Jaken decided to help her catch some fish from the river.

"That is the third fish you've missed to catch! What happened? You used to be so good at this." Jaken observed. Rin glanced at the bucket, a lone fish still wriggling.

"Well, I haven't been catching fishes lately, not even back at the village." _Not by bare hands anyway. _She should've thought of bringing a small net with her. It would be so much easier than using just her hands.

"OH-OH! Pay attention! Here's another one." Jaken attempted to catch a fish swimming towards him, but when he missed, it ran towards Rin.

"Get it! Get it!"

She quickly tried to grab it… but it swam right between her legs and escaped.

Jaken smacked his face in disappointment.

Rin sighed. She DEFINITELY needed to go to a village soon and get some supplies to make hunting easier for her. She's tired of eating plants and mushrooms. Village life, Kaede's cooking and Kagome's "ninja-food" for eight years took a toll on her hunting skills.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Her prayers were answered a few days later. They were walking along a path when Rin gasped in glee.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin called.

"What is it?"

Rin pointed down to a village below them. "May I go down that village and get some supplies?"

Sesshomaru halted and gazed towards the direction she was pointing at.

"Do as you wish."

"Thank you, my Lord!" Rin jumped from Ah-Un and scratched both of the dragon's head.

Jaken ran in front of Sesshomaru. "Erm, Sesshomaru-sama, since I can't go with Rin to that human village, MAY I go somewhere too?" He fidgeted.

"And where do you plan on going?"

He cleared his throat. "We are nearby Mount Kasumidake, my Lord, and I'd like to visit some old friends! I promise to return tonight."

Sesshomaru stared at Jaken. For the first time, Rin and Jaken will be leaving him, instead of HIM leaving them.

"Go ahead." Sesshomaru turned around and proceeded to walk.

Jaken threw himself behind his master. "Thank you for your kindness milord!"

Rin pulled a brown cloak around her. "Well then! I'm OFF! Take care of Ah-Un, Master Jaken!" She handed the dragon's reins to him, and ran off towards the village.

o-o-o-o-o

"I think this is fine! Thanks!" Rin traded with the merchant for the small fish net.

_Wow this is thriving village. _She thought while observing the different merchant stalls. She saw travelers like her, browsing also.

She took a folded paper from her kimono and went through the list of things she needed to buy.

_Aha! Only dried goods then. _It's good to have handy meals in order to last longer. At times, their journey gets rough and there's nowhere to find food. And as much as possible she wants to avoid mushrooms. And stealing.

She was humming to herself when she finally spotted a stall with dried fruits.

"Hello! Do you have dried meat and fishes also?"

The merchant smiled at her. "Yes of course! How many would you like?"

After dealing with the merchant and thanking him, she turned around and started walking. Rin noticed a band of monks not too far from where she was. They _looked _familiar.

Two village men approached them, and she couldn't help but overhear their conversation.

"_We heard that foreign demons are settling in the east. Would you be able to do something about this, Master Unggai?"_

His name definitely rang a bell in her memory.

"_We must see them for ourselves before I can say anything to you, young man. Rumors are only rumors until proven otherwise." The old man replied._

Rin remembered this old man! When she was younger, he and his acolytes saved him from the monster who abducts children. She disliked him though because they attempted to hurt her Sesshomaru-sama when he came to save her.

The monk and his followers were heading her way, so she moved to the side to let them pass. But before they could walk by, Master Unggai glanced at her, stopped in surprise and clearly stared at her.

_Yikes. _

"Young lady, have we met before?"

"I… uhm…" She didn't know what to say. Should she run?

The old man continued to scrutinize her until recognition dawned on his face. "You… were that child back then! The abducted child who follows that demon…Sesshomaru was it not?"

She fidgeted uncomfortably.

"How you've grown! Tell me, do you still follow that demon?" After asking the question, he noticed the supplies she was carrying, and the travelling cloak she was wearing. "I see." He sighed.

"Actually, I just began following him again recently. I was living in a village for eight years to be familiarized once again with humans, as my Lord wished." Somehow she felt the need to tell him this. After all he cared about her well being in the past seeing Sesshomaru as a threat to her.

The monk was surprised. "Then why did you return to him?"

"I wasn't happy." She answered truthfully.

The monk closed his eyes. "I will never get why some people associate with demons."

She shrugged her shoulders.

He gave her a piercing stare. "You are a young lady now. A very pretty thing, and no longer a child. I hope for your sake that he is not taking _**advantage**_of you."

Her eyes widened in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Once again, Rin surprised the monk. He could see her innocence bright as a day. His expression softened. "Nevermind. I shall go, then. Come." He addressed his followers.

Rin smiled. "Thank you for saving me from that demon. I hope we meet again someday."

Master Unggai gave her a small smile in return and left. The old man seemed nicer now than before. She wondered what happened.

_A girl who turned out to be a kind, thoughtful young lady even growing up with a Demon. This world is too strange. _Master Unggai thought to himself.

o-o-o-o-o

"Where is everyone?" She muttered to herself. She already finished setting the camp in the forest, and was sitting in front of the fire she made. Sesshomaru and Jaken were still not around. Dusk had already fallen. While her recently caught fishes cooked, she maintained her pistol by oiling it. She hadn't used the weapon at all.

She sighed. She wished to have Ah-Un as company at least. Being alone here in the forest was…creepy. Feeling extremely tedious, she pointed her newly polished pistol at a small tree branch, then fired. A loud bang ensued.

"What do you know, I missed." She mumbled grudgingly.

"What in the world was that racket Rin?" Jaken emerged from the trees with Ah-Un.

"Finally you've returned!"

"What were you doing!" The small demon tied Ah-Un on a nearby tree and sat near the camp fire. He was carrying two jugs which he placed heavily on the ground.

"I was just making sure my pistol still works."

"You better cut it out, or we may attract unwanted attention. Specially Sesshomaru-sama is not here." Jaken eyed her weapon. "…Pistol? I have never heard of that."

"It's a small gun. This came from the future, Kagome gave it to me. For self defense." She lifted her skirt and placed the weapon back to its holster.

"Isn't that an insult to Sesshomaru-sama? Are you implying that he CAN'T protect you?"

She rolled her eyes. "I don't see how it's an insult. Plus I never had to use it anyway." She eyed the large jugs. "Master Jaken, what are those?"

He grinned. "This is the legendary Sake called the Mist of Sages! The taste is so heavenly both to humans and demons, and once you try this, you'll be enthralled!" He tossed her a sakazuki (small, saucer-like plate). Rin was old enough to drink anyway.

She grimaced. "I don't like sake." She remembered trying it for the first time during a gathering in the village. And gagged at the taste.

"Nonsense! You wouldn't say that after you have tried this!" Jaken poured her a drink.

Rin eyed the liquid suspiciously, then sniffed it. The smell wasn't offensive at all. She watched Jaken pour himself a drink, and raise his sakazuki. "To Lord Sesshomaru!" He exclaimed.

"Uhh.. yea!" Rin followed. She quickly drank before she started hesitating again. And to her surprise, the taste was _unbelievable. _"_Sugoi_, Master Jaken! This is amazing!" To her, it tasted like sugar, flowers and… all the things beautiful in life!

Jaken laughed. "I told you! The taste of this sake varies with its drinkers. There is no way someone would not like this Sake."

She poured another drink. "How does it taste like to you?"

"Well… it taste like my mother's spiced soup." He suddenly burst into tears. "Oh how I miss her! If only she was still alive…"

She sighed. "Here." She handed him one of the grilled fish.

Rin raised her drink once more. "For Jaken's mother!" Rin giggled.

o-o-o-o-o

Sesshomaru flew swiftly back to where he had parted with Rin and Jaken, aware that it was well past midnight. His encounter with the **Panther** Taiyokai took longer than he expected. Landing gracefully on his feet, he caught the fresh trail of Rin's scent and followed it. _She must have fallen asleep already._

He did not expect to see her leaning against a tree by the cliff. Alone.

"Rin."

She looked up at him quietly.

"Where is Jaken? Did he not return yet?" He was riled. Leaving Rin alone for too long? Violent thoughts filled his head as he pondered a fitting punishment for that little…

Rin stood up slowly and he noticed that she wobbled. Looking at her face now, there was something _off _about her.

"Ohhhhh… so now you decided to come back, after making me wait, Sesshomaru-sama." She glared at him.

Sesshomaru was extremely surprised at her sudden brashness, yet he maintained his blank demeanor. "What is the meaning of this?"

"I meant what I meant." She puckered her lips.

He scrutinized her face. She appeared to be flushed, and staring into her hazy eyes he smelled the unmistakable scent of sake.

"You are intoxicated." His eyes narrowed. _His Rin was drinking._ And since WHEN?

"No I am not drunk."

He raised an eyebrow at her.

Then out of the blue, she began crying.

He was utterly confused with her. Sesshomaru placed his hands on her shoulders and gently shook her. "What now?" He never had to deal with a _drunk human _before.

She looked up at him, eyes filled with tears. His heart tugged at this sight.

"I decided that I'm going to confront you about my feelings. I'm tired of always being this happy Rin that you knew as a child, but truthfully, I am hurting every time I see your handsome, amazing face! And knowing that this Rin will never have you and…"

His voice and breath was stuck in his throat. "You do not know what you're sa-"

"…what hurts the most is that you find me repulsive because of my humanity. It doesn't matter that you saved me from the past, and that I was loyal to you and always thought about you…"

"Rin." _Repulsive? He said no such thing to her! And she was mistaken. She was HYSTERICAL._

She paid no attention to him and babbled on. "…but because Rin is human, I deserve to be a lesser being than Jaken, but my Lord is too kind to throw rocks at me or be abused as well even though all I did was _love you."_

"RIN!" He was incensed. _What in the world?_ _Abused? _At hearing word "love", his chest tightened strangely yet he ignored the unfamiliar feeling.

"…I believed that I've given up on you, but day by day by day I still hope and yearn that someday I can be important to you, even though I'm just a pathetic human. I'll follow you to the ends of the earth even knowing that I'm nothing but a burden that probably just better off dea…"

Sesshomaru lost it. He had no idea what kind of Demon-Kami had possessed him to do it, but in an instant he gruffly grabbed Rin's waist closer to him and… _kissed her to silence._

He felt her stiffen in surprise, but it was hard for him to pay attention to anything else once he felt her lips against his. It was so _warm_… and it made him experience yet again, strange feelings he was unfamiliar with. She softened against him and wrapped her arms in a tender embrace. He started to get a bit carried away, but when he tasted the sake, he immediately pulled away. _God what was he thinking?_

He looked upon her face, and it blew him away. Her incredibly stunning large, brown eyes were full of adoration, eyelids fluttering, she gazed at him with her lips still parted. It took most of his will power to release himself from her arms and take a step back.

"Be silent when I tell you to be. I have never thought of you as repulsive, unworthy being. You mean considerably MORE than that to me."

"You kissed me" was all she said in amazement.

He remained silent.

Suddenly, her lips turned up into a mischievous grin. "Then prove it. That I'm not disgusting to you."

He was perplexed. Hadn't he proven himself many times? By protecting her and treating her better than… than all the people he had known in his life save his father.

"How?" His mind was working slowly.

She gradually closed the distance Sesshomaru put between them, and oh, those eyes of hers were suddenly filled with desire. _This woman is unforgivable!_

"Rin, you must stop this foolishness at once!" He raised his voice yet it shook, and it stunned him.

"You don't want to." She smiled at him seductively.

_Where the HELL did she learn being like this? Wasn't she always so… innocent? _Intoxication turned her around...

Once she started dropping her kimono around her shoulders however, his breath hitched, and he lost the façade he always wore. He was appalled, yet intrigued. His demon seemed eager to see more, yet he did not want to take advantage. The proud Sesshomaru, who was always in control and never had any doubts with his verdicts, was feeling uncomfortably indecisive.

The look on his face must have encouraged Rin because her alluring smile became wider and her hands began to reach for her obi…

But he stopped her hands, his face livid. He _needs _to frighten her. With all his might he ignored the tight feeling in his stomach. "I told you to stop. You have disobeyed me many times now. Do you really intend to anger me?"

She looked disappointed.

_Good._

"Why must you always want to be in control? Why don't you loosen up a bit?" She pouted.

"You are telling this Sesshomaru what to do, Rin?" He challenged.

She stared at the ground. "No. But I just wish you're a bit more like _Kaname. _Show how you feel and all… I've never even heard you laugh even once." She mumbled.

He only heard one thing.

"Kaname? Who is this Kaname you are talking about?" He felt insulted. Being compared to someone he does not know? Must be one of her _human _suitors…

Her eyes visibly widened in shock, and her hands flew to cover her mouth. "Rin needs to sleep." She attempted to walk away rather unsteadily.

He didn't expect this reaction from her. She acted as if… as if she was hiding something from him. And he wouldn't have ANY of it.

He grabbed her arm and forced her to look at him. "Who. Is. He." His face was intimidating and livid. She flinched.

"He's a friend of mine."

"Enlighten me."

"Well… I can't. I already broke my promise by telling you about him. He's supposed to be my secret friend." She moped.

He exhaled in exasperation. "There will be NO secret. As your Lord, I am to know everything." And DAMN right he will.

She regarded him for a moment. "I've known him for five years. He gave me advice when I was lost. He saved me a couple of times too when I got in trouble. Hmm… what else…" She smiled contentedly.

Another unfamiliar feeling coursed through him. And he did not like it. _What the hell?_ "Why was I not told about this?"

She yawned. "Because no one else knows about him but me. Not Kagome, not Inuyasha…"

Sesshomaru's mind was filled with questions, and different emotions. Yet his face revealed nothing. He thought hard trying to _identify _the goal of this Kaname fellow. Someone who asked Rin to keep their relationship private from everyone including HIM! Why? And the worst part was, his Rin listened to that man!

Realization dawned on his face. "He was the one with you, the one you were speaking to before we left the village."

"Yes."

He was instantly infuriated. She _lied _to him back then! She had never lied to him before. But what concerned him the most was his inability to catch the scent of this _Kaname _and feel his presence on that day. Something was not right. Yet something was clear to him; whoever he was, Kaname was NOT a human. To Sesshomaru, this man is danger.

Rin yawned again, lost her balance and started to fall to the side. He caught her, and she was unconscious. He had many questions but he's given up on them as of right now. She was still intoxicated. _Nevertheless she WILL answer to my questions when she awakens._ He thought while observing her sleeping form.

o-o-o-o-o

Rin felt the ground beneath her moving… shaking… Her head pounded. She reached out hoping to find something to cling to until this earthquake subsides… only to feel something extremely rough, and scaly.

Hey eyes snapped open and she raised her head, only to drop once again when nausea hit her hard. She was on Ah-Un, and they were already moving. She saw Sesshomaru moving slightly ahead of them as always.

"Oh, so you're finally awake you impudent child! Do you know what time it is? It's almost sundown!" Jaken waved the staff of head in front of him.

She blinked slowly, noticing the lumps on Jaken's head.

_What HAPPENED to her? _Her head hurts so bad, and her body felt like lead.

"You kept drinking to the point where you're completely wasted! Seriously human, have you no common sense and control?"

Oh. He was right. She tried to remember what happened… but the last thing she recalled was singing with Jaken and prancing around the campfire. _Then… nothing. _

_She must have fallen asleep after…_

"…and you ended up somewhere, and Sesshomaru-sama had to bring you back to the camp!"

_Or not_.

"What? Where was I?" She asked, aghast.

"How am I supposed to know! You said you were going to pee, and you never came back, and I've fallen asleep…" He glared at her. "You don't remember anything?"

She tried to think again, but her headache was getting worse. "No, I don't remember." She hoped she didn't get herself in trouble last night while intoxicated. Never again.

"I'm not surprised you've forgotten. You were completely out of it after finishing a whole carafe of sake!" Jaken looked ahead and was aware that his Lord had stopped walking. "Er, something wrong milord?"

He ignored the imp and walked towards Rin, who was still sprawled, back facing the sky, on Ah-Un. She looked dreadful.

"How are you feeling?"

"Terrible." She felt like she was going to puke. "Sesshomaru-sama, I'm sorry if I caused you problem last night. If I ran into a demon or something…" She mumbled.

_She did much worse than run into some dangerous demon._ He thought. But he was not sure whether he liked the fact that Rin had forgotten everything last night… including the kiss and her attempt at seduction.

"If you don't mind me asking my Lord, what happened?"

He only stared at her. He could tell her many things that happened last night… but only one thing really mattered to him at the moment.

"You told me about your friend, Kaname."

She visibly gasped and freaked out, then grunted in pain. Sesshomaru sighed.

"You shall tell me more about that person once we reach my manor and after you have rested. Drinking to your heart's content had not been a very bright idea." He turned around and continued walking.

_No it was not. _She agreed and inwardly kicked herself.

And… did he just say Manor?

"Master Jaken, where are we going?"

"Weren't you listening? We're going back to Sesshomaru-sama's palace."

She blinked. "We're not going to travel anymore?"

Jaken huddled his staff. "Seems like whatever Sesshomaru-sama's objective was, it had been completed. So we're going back now."

o-o-o-o-o

"We're here!" Jaken announced in his annoying sing-song voice.

Rin raised her head cautiously to avoid that nausea again. All she saw was a green field.

"I don't see any castle."

"Heh. Silly girl. Watch."

She peeked between Ah-un's head, and watched her Lord stop in front of… nothing. Suddenly, the air in front of him was distorted, creating an opening for them.

_Oh. A barrier was concealing the castle._

Sesshomaru strode inside, followed by Jaken and Rin. They kept walking until they reached a massive gate. Rin got up from Ah-Un despite her headache and sat side saddled. She heard a rumbling noise, and watched in awe as the great gate slowly opened.

Through the gate she saw many demons retaining their human forms; just like her Lord. But what caught her attention was the edifice… it was amazing. _So this was the Lord of the West's palace._

As they passed by, the demons bowed to pay their respect. "Welcome back, Lord Sesshomaru."

He ignored them.

"Welcome back, my Lord. I trust that your travel went well?" A demon approached him. Rin could tell that he was no ordinary youkai. She was astonished by his resemblance to Sesshomaru, the crimson stripes on his face, the crescent mark on his forehead and the silver hair. Except his hair only reached his shoulders and not as long as her Lord. He looked like a formidable warrior with his armor.

"Uncle." Sesshomaru acknowledged. "Your presence here must mean mother is here as well."

The Inu-Taiyoukai nodded. "Indeed. My sister awaits you at the hall."

"SESSHOMARU!" an unfamiliar voice bellowed.

Jaken was taken aback. _"Such disrespect!"_ He whispered. The Inu Taiyoukai's upper lip twitched. Sesshomaru however had no reaction whatsoever at the approach of another demon.

"What took you so long? I didn't expect to beat you in reaching your own castle!" He stood in front of Sesshomaru and the difference in height was discernable. Rin observed this Daiyoukai, and… and he looked like a giant panther Demon. He was colossal and extremely built. He wore no armor. In fact, he was not wearing anything aside from his hakama. From head to his torso he was a black panther covered in fur, whiskers and all. And from the waist down he resembled a human.

He looked straight at Rin.

"Oh now I remember. You did say you were travelling with a human girl. Slowed your pace, eh?" He grinned widely and approached Rin.

"I am Kuruhyouga (Kuryowga), it's a pleasure to meet you and my, what a sight you are! Are you sure you're not some Goddess roaming this world?" He kissed her hand.

"I- uhm…" Rin perceptibly blushed. His flattery was unexpected.

The panther tilted his head. "Yet look fatigued, my lady."

Before she could reply though, Kuruhyouga turned towards Sesshomaru once again, who was at the moment, just observing them.

"Sesshomaru you lustful dog, have you not allowed this maiden sleep at all!"

Jaken gasped. "HOW DARE YOU-"

Rin was just completely mortified. "That is not the reason! It's not-"

In an instant, Sesshomaru had swiped at him with his claws moving too quickly, but Kuruhyouga, despite his massive built, was able to move quicker by evading his attack.

"My, touchy touchy. Wanna go at it again, boy?" The panther grinned in anticipation and poised for an attack. To Rin, it sounded like they've fought before…

"THAT is enough, Kuruhyouga." The other Inu-Taiyoukai intervened. "Lord Sesshomaru, I don't understand why you invited this mangy cat to dwell in this castle."

"Sakemaru, I DO NOT have mange! How dare you?" He retorted.

Sesshomaru straightened up. He did not regret bringing him down from the mountains to serve under his family once again. "He proved to be useful and loyal to my father, and he's an exceptional warrior as well. That is why."

"Surely you won't endure his constant disrespect?" The Inu-youkai frowned.

Sesshomaru started to walk towards the castle. Jaken and Rin followed. "If he is able to avoid my attacks when I lose my patience, I will tolerate until I "accidentally" kill him."

Kuruhyouga snorted.

"Jaken, take Ah-Un to the stables." Sesshomaru carried Rin off the dragon. Jaken bowed and quickly left.

"Do you prefer to be carried inside?" He stared at her.

She blushed. "I feel a bit better now my lord, I can walk." She couldn't look at his face in nervousness.

Sesshomaru could hardly believe that the woman he was carrying was the same person who had tempted her last night. He set her down and she straightened her kimono clumsily. Once inside the palace, two female-demon servants showed up.

"Tend to this lady and see that she has everything she will need."

The servants bowed deeply, grabbed Rin's arms and guided her. "This way, my lady."

When she entered her room, it was nothing short of magnificent! It was huge, with red tatami flooring, ornate decorations on the wall and colorful vases. There was a huge mirror, and a wide futon in the middle.

"What would you like to do first my lady? Bathe? Eat? We'd be happy to assist you." One of the demon women asked.

"I'd like to be left alone first, actually."

Both of them were horrified, as if Sesshomaru would punish them.

She smiled. "I'll call for both of you when I'm ready and in need of something."

They nodded and bowed. "As you wish."

When she was alone she removed the silver rods that were holding her hair up. Her hair cascaded in a beautiful spiral. Rin opened a window, and was amazed at the exquisite garden before her. She couldn't wait until she can go out and stroll around the grounds… well if Sesshomaru would allow it. Actually, she'd prefer if she walked with him.

She sighed. She remembered that she's going to have to speak to him about Kaname sooner or later. What is she going to tell him? Everything of course… like she had a choice. She just hoped that he wouldn't be too uptight about it, and she shouldn't be nervous about it too. Chances are, she might not even see Kaname anymore. But some part of her still wanted to see her old friend once again.


	3. Chapter 3 Summer Snow

Once Again, Thank you Thank you Thank You for all the Reviews! Never knew my story would get this much attention. Love you ya'll, thanks for inspiring me!

If you find any spelling/grammar error, feel free to let me know! I still miss some things even after proofreading.

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own any of the characters.**

Chapter 3 – Summer Snow

"Please my Lord, don't do this." A woman was sobbing on her knees, trying to persuade the person in front of her.

Kaname sighed. "Rise, Yumi."

The woman did what she was told. Kaname moved away some of the wet hair on her face. Then, he licked the flowing tears. "My decision has been made, and I will not change my mind. I truly am sorry."

She looked up at him in pain. "Then let me follow you my Lord."

Such devotion for him. His chocolate eyes softened. "I will not let you do that I'm afraid, because I need you to do something very important for me. Will you obey?"

She swallowed. Yumi placed her hand on her heart. "Your will is my duty to fulfill."

He smiled. "Then I want you to listen very carefully."

o-o-o-o-o

"Hey, Goddess." The panther-demon greeted Rin in the hallway.

She blushed. "My name is Rin, Kuruhyouga-san."

He shrugged his shoulders. "Headed for a bath?" He asked when he saw the items she was carrying.

"Uhh, yes."

His whiskers twitched. "Well, you're heading the wrong way."

"But the servant who prepared my bath told me to head this way." She was confused.

"You must have misunderstood each other. The castle's bath house is over there. It's that hallway, then the third door to the left." He pointed in the opposite direction.

Rin regarded him for a moment. "Oh, alright. Thank you." She had misgivings, but thought she'd check it out first. She turned around and walked towards the direction Kuruhyoga pointed at. When she was gone, the panther snickered, a mischievous grin stretching his face.

_This must be it. _Rin opened the sliding door, and warm steam billowed out. She stepped inside and felt gratitude towards the panther-youkai. There was a long bench and a wide mirror. In the middle was a wide, elaborate shoji (room divider). She started humming an old song while removing her yukata, then hung it on one of the wooden hook, right next to another white yukata (which was probably what the servant wanted her to change into after her bath). She grabbed the bottle of Jasmine oil she likes to add to her bathing water, and headed to the other side of the Shoji…

o-o-o-o-o

Sesshomaru's eyes were closed, quietly enjoying the warm bath. His back was leaning against the end of the tub, one arm stretched and relaxed on the side and the other was resting on his forehead. His silver hair floated on the water, head facing the ceiling. He struggled to clear his mind, trying to rid himself of thoughts about… _Rin. _

Her soft lips and how it felt against his. And the alluring face that she made, silently screaming to take her. And then her invitation. He wondered how she would taste and react if he took the kiss a little further… wanting to taste her mouth, feel her tongue and glide his hand up her-

_Silence! _He commanded himself. Thinking about her _that way_ made him wary. He will be better than his hanyou brother who made that priestess his mate, and he will NOT make the same mistake as his father. Rin will always be his ward, nothing else, and nothing more.

Just then, he heard the door open. He snarled, angry at the intruder. Who dared to disturb him in his privacy? Before he could rudely yell "get out" however, he caught the unmistakable sweet scent of Rin.

_Rin?_

His voice was caught in his throat. But he should call out and let her know that he was on the other side. _Maybe she wanted to join him (is she still, somewhat drunk?)? _Nevertheless he should…_ Let her know… should… speak up…._ He lost his train of thoughts when he saw Rin's shadow from the Shoji, removing her yukata and stretching out to hang it. Her soft, womanly curves were so marvelous he started wondering unconsciously how it would feel to caress her. He watched in fascination when she began to walk to the other side…

Rin froze when she saw Lord Sesshomaru staring at her intently from the tub. And stare at each other they did despite her stark nakedness, until she let out an ear-splitting shriek two seconds later, unceremoniously throwing the bottle of Jasmine oil at him. She grabbed the yukata and ran out of the room.

Sesshomaru caught the bottle with ease before it could hit him. _Maybe he should have allowed it to hit him just to make Rin feel better._ He sank lower in the water, disappointed that she didn't want to join him in the bath after all. He then hated and scolded himself for thinking that way once again.

She fell to her knees in one of the hallways and was hyperventilating. Her face was so hot she felt like it was on fire. _Oh God. _She couldn't help but think about how he stared at her with those gorgeous, amber eyes. He was a glorious sight! His hair and skin were glistening with wetness, and his face was just angelic. His chest and stomach were perfectly toned, as well as his arms. Then she realized she was naked, and that's when she threw the bottle at him and ran away.

_Damn. _She probably needed to apologize about that. But then again, he was STARING at her. He probably knew that she had barged in because of his ultra-hypersensitive senses, and yet he didn't warn her that he was there before she walked in on him! Her mouth fell open in a perfect O. He… _wanted _to see her naked?

Her thoughts were distracted when she heard someone laughing. She stood up and saw, Kuruhyouga, literally laughing his ass out on the floor.

"Oh Kami, that was BETTER than what I expected. I ought to get a medal for that."

Rin was furious. "You tricked me!"

He laughed even harder.

"You will pay for that!" She stood up and ran towards him, fist raised. The panther quickly got up and ran away still guffawing. Rin was so busy chasing him and thinking about what happened, that she did not notice that the white yukata she was wearing was WAY LONGER than the one she wore earlier.

Sesshomaru was holding out and glaring at the tiny white yukata. The cloth wasn't even long enough to cover his midriff! Rin obviously took his yukata in haste and panic. _This Sesshomaru refuses to wear __**that thing**__ even just to head to his bed chamber!_ He raged.

o-o-o-o-o

The following day, Rin was still fuming about her embarrassing (yet very gratifying) encounter with Sesshomaru. _She swore she's going to get that Panther back for that. _Although she wasn't sure how. She had some trouble sleeping last night due to… unwanted fantasies. She had no idea how she's going to face Sesshomaru without looking like a tomato.

She opened her closet and found out that most of the clothes were all extremely long and… regal. She grabbed the pink one with cherry blossom design and was amazed by its texture and beauty. She put it on, and pirouetted in front of the mirror. _I look like a princess. _She giggled.

On her way to the garden to pick some flowers to adorn the empty vases in her room, she ran into Lady Shirahime, Lord Sesshomaru's mother.

"I see that you're still alive, filthy human." Lady Shirahime flipped her long, white pigtails and glared at Rin.

"You seem to be getting more wrinkles, you old hag." Rin countered.

They glared at each other for a few more seconds.

Suddenly they started giggling and threw themselves at each other.

"Oh, how I missed you! And how you've grown!" She nuzzled her face on top of Rin's hair.

"I missed you too my lady, it's been far too long." Her voice was muffled, since she was being crushed on the inu-daiyoukai's huge breasts.

Lady Shirahime was very fond of Rin. She had met her when teaching her son to improve tenseiga's Meidou Zangetsuha. Unfortunately she had allowed her to die, but brought her back to life seeing her son's sorrow. After this, Sesshomaru would occasionally visit his mother's palace with Rin. The girl was just very endearing and sweet, the lady could not help but adore her. But the best thing about the human, in the lady's opinion, was her ability to deal with her bipolar attitude.

"You've just reminded me how humans grow so fast." She released Rin and observed her. Indeed, she had become a stunning, young woman. "Why did you not seek me out yesterday upon your arrival?"

"Sesshomaru-sama insisted that I rest from our journey, and I was feeling unwell."

"The shriek that I heard didn't sound 'unwell' to me." She teased.

Rin flushed. "Well… something a bit embarrassing happened to me on my way to take a bath."

"Tell me! You've never been this shy before."

"I uhhh…" Rin turned redder.

"Rin. Mother."

The women turned and saw Sesshomaru approaching them. Sesshomaru could not understand the bond between the two women. After the Meidou disaster, Rin had asked to see his mother at times while they travel and he would oblige. The two instantly became attached to each other though he could not fathom why. Rin could handle his mother at her worst, and he could not. Sesshomaru had assumed that there must be some invisible bond that happened after she resurrected the girl with her meidou necklace.

His mother faced him. "What do you want Sesshomaru?"

"I want a moment alone with Rin."

_Uoh. _Rin stared pointedly at the ground to hide her glowing red face.

She crossed her arms. "I refuse. You've had her all to yourself on your journey here, it's MY turn."

Sesshomaru only stared at her frostily.

"Such an uncaring son. Rin cares for me more than YOU do."

No answer.

Finally, the inu-daiyoukai resigned. She sighed. "Rin, I want you to go to my chambers later on. I want to have tea with you and braid your hair."

"Of course, my lady."

Lady Shirahime turned on her heels, nose up high and left.

Rin began walking, Sesshomaru following her not too far behind. When she reached the garden, she started picking flowers to avoid the awkward silence.

Minutes ticked by. The wind blew her tresses to the side. She felt Sesshomaru's eyes on her, yet she could not say anything. _Come on, Rin, say something! You're the talkative one! He will never initiate a conversation!_

"That Kimono looks lovely on you."

His compliment caught her completely by surprise. She looked up at him in wonder, and there he was, with the same stoic expression on his face.

"I- uhm… thanks?" Why was it suddenly so hard to breathe?

Another silent minute dragged by.

"You should avoid Kuruhyouga." He looked away.

"Did you punish him?"

The corner of his mouth twitched. The vengeful-sparkle in her eyes made him want to chuckle. It was unlike Rin. He did not punish the crazy panther though, aware of the fact that he silently enjoyed his prank. Which he shouldn't have. Maybe he was going crazy as well.

"Did you want me to? I shall see to it, if you so desire."

Rin shook her head. "No, it's fine." She'd get revenge for herself. Must think of something…

"Tell me about your friend."

Rin's arm froze while reaching for a flower. "Well, what would you like to know my Lord?"

He gazed at her stonily. "I am not going to stand here and play twenty questions. Tell me what you know about him."

His abrasiveness had unnerved her, yet she felt protective towards Kaname.

"I met him few years ago in the forest, when he found me unconscious. Since then he had been visiting me when he can and we would talk."

He lifted an eyebrow. "Why were you unconscious? What happened?"

She tilted her head thoughtfully. "Now that you mention it, I don't really remember anymore. I probably wasn't feeling well but I went ahead in the forest to gather some herbs. I'm glad Kaname found me before some demon tried to eat me." She shuddered.

"What kind of conversation you and your friend have?"

"It's mostly one sided. I talked a lot… about you. I tell him stories of my adventures with you and Jaken when I was younger. Kaname was a great listener." She smiled.

Sesshomaru was silent. Well, Rin was a very loquacious child to the point that it drove Jaken mad.

"And when I am feeling miserable, he would do his best to cheer me up, even if it made him look silly." At this, she giggled. Her eyes were distant, seemed to be lost in memories.

"Enough."

Rin glanced at her Lord who had a cold look on his face.

"What kind of demon is he?" He inquired.

Incredulity was etched on her face. "Demon? He is not!"

"Impossible. The day you lied to me, I failed to detect neither his scent nor his presence. A human is incapable of sealing those aspects."

She was still in shock but she was defiant. "Demon or not, he IS my friend."

_Rin was always too kind for her own good._ "Where did he come from?"

"He's foreign. He said he came from very far away. But he had found settlement recently."

"Why is it that I am not aware of your relationship with him, and neither did the people I entrusted you to at the village? Did he or did he not, ask you to hide your association with him, _from me_?"

She nodded.

Ah, his suspicion was right. His Rin would always be thrilled to tell him about the new friends she meets, so it was out of her character that she hid someone from him.

"Care to tell me why?"

"He does not want to make unnecessary connection with others. I… respected his choice. But occasionally I would try to convince him because I think Kagome would love to meet him! The strange clothes that he wore reminds me of-"

"You barely knew anything about him because he kept many things from you. And you only assumed he was human."

She didn't answer.

"Yet… you trusted him. How naïve."

At this comment, Rin stood up and drew herself to full height. She couldn't help feeling angry. She was _angry_ at Sesshomaru for the first time. "It was the same for us. I blindly followed you, a demon, even though I barely knew anything."

"The circumstances were different. I brought you back from the dead." His arrogance, which she normally found attractive, was ticking her off.

"It is not. He saved me also, remember?"

He smirked. "There was no immediate danger. He found you unconscious. It could've been ANYONE." He found arguing with Rin a bit… entertaining. She was _glaring _at him. Such boldness.

"I refuse to talk to you about him anymore!"

"That decision is mine to make."

"Not if I don't answer you." Wow, even her own impertinence was shocking her. She saw Sesshomaru's hands balling into fists, so she knew that he's probably at his temper's limit. It did not faze her though, she believes that Sesshomaru would not harm her.

"Are you really defying me? Remember your place. You are my ward and you are to follow me!"

"Then why is it, that the way you've been acting about Kaname, leads me to think that you are… _jealous._"

Sesshomaru's eyes widened for a second, then suddenly, he looked upon her with scorn that Rin would normally see him give to his enemies. Her skin crawled.

"This Sesshomaru, I assure you, is NOT jealous. My taste in women does not involve… _lowly humans_." He callously said, his derision completely contradicting what he had told Rin the night she was drunk. It was to her disadvantage that she remembered _nothing_ of the incident, of what her Lord had dotingly told her.

The hurt in her eyes made him want to take the awful words he unleashed, but he held on and held his ground. "I no longer want you to associate with this Kaname, and remember that you are mine as I have granted you _life._"

_I belong to myself. My life is mine and I have the choice to do what I want with it. _This was something she learned from Kaname. She had no courage to say the words out loud anymore. In fact, she no longer wants to talk to Sesshomaru at the moment.

"I see. Excuse this filthy human from your presence, my Lord." She swiftly turned on her heels and was half running, holding the flowers she picked too tightly. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes.

Sesshomaru stood still as a statue. He was a fool to treat her as such. He couldn't repress the feeling of guilt. But no matter how much it bothered him, it was better this way. He and Rin will never be. He was the Lord of the Western Lands, the killing perfection, the circle of destruction. He had a reputation to uphold and responsibility to his bloodline.

o-o-o-o-o-o

"It seems like I'm always stuck dealing with women in tears." Kaname remarked as he wiped the tears off of Rin's face gently.

"Oh yeah? You don't have to deal with Rin." She sniffled.

They were back in the familiar meadow, where they have been meeting for the past years. Kaname patted her back comfortingly. He knew that she always addressed herself in third person when disheartened, reverting back to her child habit.

"It's my choice. And I want to make it all better for you. Tell me, what ails you?"

She looked away dejectedly. "Rin always knew that Sesshomaru-sama will probably never see Rin the way she sees him, but hearing it from him hurts as much anyway." She cringed, remembering his harsh words. _Lowly human._

"Ah. The pain that comes with loving someone. He chose his pride as a demon over someone he held dear to him. He doesn't realize it yet, but he's setting himself up for a life of regret. And demons live infinitely longer than humans." Maybe Kaname had miscalculated him.

"I hate being human."

Kaname glanced at her. "What a preposterous thing to say."

"It's the reason why Sesshomaru-sama won't accept Rin."

"So you'd gladly give up your humanity to be with him?"

She didn't answer.

He sighed. "You are far too innocent and faithful."

She observed the pained look on his face.

Suddenly she gasped. "He told me that I was not allowed to see you again!" She looked around frantically. Wait. _How_ did she arrive to the clearing, near Kaede's village? Wasn't she at Sesshomaru's castle?

The last thing she remembered was…

"You're not really here are you? I'm just… dreaming. It's just all in my head." She frowned. "…it's not real."

He placed a finger under her chin and urged her to look at him. "Just because it's all in your head, doesn't mean it's not real, Rin. Now tell me, what will cheer you up?"

She looked away distantly trying to think… something that had always cheered her up and made her happy…

"Snow."

She giggled at Kaname's surprised face.

"But it is still summer!"

She smiled sheepishly. She remembered playing in the snow and watching it fall in glee. She was always amazed by its beauty, the white sheet that covered the trees and land. It brought her comfort.

"_So be it. Anything to keep that smile on your face. I wish for you to suffer no more."_

o-o-o-o-o

Rin woke up with a start. Her eyes felt extremely swollen. _That's right._ She cried herself to sleep last night. Again. Three days had passed since their awful fight, and she locked herself inside her room, barely going out. She heard from the servants that Sesshomaru left the castle on the day they argued.

_He must really hate me._

"RIN!"

Her door was thrown open, Jaken waving his staff around.

"Do you know where Lord Sesshomaru had gone to? He hasn't come back yet and it's been three days!"

"No I don't know. He's a strong demon, he can take care of himself."

"You uncaring child! How can you just act like that?"

Rin glowered at him in silent disdain. It was a trait she unconsciously picked up from her Lord.

Jaken stepped back in fear.

"Get out."

He ran out, muttering about ungratefulness.

She buried her face on her hands. Was she really being ungrateful? It hurts her to think that she was being selfish. She would do anything for _him_. But she felt it hard to apologize knowing that Sesshomaru just made her feel… _worthless._

"Hey Ah-Uh, how you've been?" She scratched both of the dragon's head at the stables. They grunted in satisfaction.

"Would you like to go out and graze in the fields?" The dragons nuzzled her. She sniggered.

"Let's go then!" She opened the wooden fence and the dragon walked out. After placing the reins and its saddle, Rin mounted the beast.

She was aware that they went past the barrier of the castle. The dragon landed on the green field by a stream. She laid on her back while her feet frolicked on the water. Ah-Un was happily foraging on the grass.

She needed to relax and clear her mind. She had been thinking too much lately not to mention crying. Everything was so much easier when she was a child, she did not have a care in the world, only to follow Lord Sesshomaru. Things are much more complicated now.

Watching the white clouds roll by, listening to the sound of the flowing water, the leaves rustling and the birds chirping, she found solace. Not really intending to, she fell asleep.

The sudden silence woke her up. Ah-Un was nearby and she could hear that the dragon was restless. She rubbed the sleep off her eyes and approached the dragon. She was surprised that it was growling and it was lowering its head waiting to be mounted.

It dawned to her that the beast must be sensing danger. She quickly jumped on Ah-Un.

Only it was a bit too late.

Before Ah-Un could gain height from the ground, Rin screamed; something grabbed the beast's foot and both of them were thrown on the ground. The impact made her head spin and her back hurt when she rolled, but she quickly crawled away and grabbed her pistol looking for the assailant.

It was a giant, puke-colored ogre. _Gross._

The drooling ogre started to walk towards her.

Loud gunshots filled the air.

She hit the ogre squarely in the face. The demon cried in agony, but it only hastened its advance to her. The ogre was in rage.

Rin tried to run away but the ogre grabbed her neck and picked her up from the ground. She was kicking the air and struggling to release from the beast's tight grip. She couldn't breathe, the angry demon threatening to crush her windpipe. The beast prevented her from calling for help. Couldn't call for Sesshomaru.

When her vision started blurring, _something, _hit the ogre in the head and it was forced to release her. Her savior caught her before she fell and it swiftly moved away from the ogre.

"You alright, Goddess?" Kuruhyouga set her on the ground but she was gasping and having a coughing fit. She nodded.

"I'll be back in a minute." He turned and walked towards the angry ogre. The panther-demon grabbed the giant axe that was strapped on his back and was carrying it with one hand as if it weighed nothing.

"How would you like your death handed to you, ugly? Sliced or diced?" He was spinning the huge axe on his hand.

The demon growled and ran towards the panther.

Kuruhyouga jumped up high in the air, then brought his axe down heavily on the ogre. It was cut clean in the middle before it exploded into hundreds of demon flesh.

"Overkill!"

Rin could not help but make a face at his silly savior.

She was rubbing her neck cautiously feeling the soon-to-form bruises.

"Are you hurt?" The panther stood in front of her assessing any injury. "Wash your knees in the stream, come."

Her forehead furrowed. She looked down and saw that her knees were bleeding and scraped. But before going to the stream, she ran to Ah-Un. It was still on the ground. "Hey you two alright?" The dragon brought their heads up and rubbed against her.

"They're fine, just dazed." Kuruhyouga said.

After she washed her knees, she sat down next to the panther and watched him clean his axe.

"I hope Sesshomaru doesn't try to kill me when he sees those scrapes on you." He muttered.

"What do you mean? You saved me. And thanks for that."

His eyes narrowed. "He commanded me to look after you while he's away, so if anything happens I'm responsible. I was almost too late; I never thought you're going to leave the castle grounds since you locked yourself in. You went PAST the barrier! You out of your mind, onna?"

She didn't answer. Her mind was still trying to wrap itself around the information about Sesshomaru still looking after her.

He sighed. "Did you two fight or something?"

She looked away grudgingly.

"Guess that answered my question."

She watched a butterfly flutter away. "He said some… mean things to me." She pouted.

Kuruhyouga rolled his eyes. Such meager reason. But if it was enough to keep her from going out from her room, then it must be something bad. He thought he had an inkling what of Sesshomaru might have said.

"You know, I was the Inu-no-Taisho's right hand man when he was alive."

She looked at him. "Sesshomaru's father?"

"Yes. We fought countless battles together, and we were unstoppable! I also helped him take care of the western lands. I was with him all the time; I remember him meeting Lady Shirahime for the first time because the whole mating thing was arranged. Everything was done for power. I Remember Sesshomaru being born, and how proud the InuTaisho was."

Rin audibly gasped. "You're OLD!"

The panther laughed, and his whiskers shook. "I am."

Then he suddenly scowled. "We were always together. The only time I was not with InuTaisho was when… he faced Ryoukotsusei and that human Takemaru to save his human lover and his hanyou son. If I remember well it was InuYasha. If I was there…. Things would've been different."

The regret was clear in his tone and Rin could sense his pain. Even though more than a hundred years had passed, he was remembering it as if it happened only yesterday.

"When he died, Sesshomaru inherited the west. Soon, Sesshomaru… relieved me of my services. Not only that but I was banished from the west."

"What? Why? You were the InuTaisho's right hand man!"

He smiled warily. "He had many reasons. First, he believed it was my fault that his father had died. I was supposed to be alongside with him, but I wasn't. The reason is because InuTaisho _chose _to go by himself, and I could not do anything about it. I would've forced him not to go, or forced myself to go and not care what he thought, but… I couldn't. And it's because he chose to fight Ryoukotsusei on the day I lose my powers as a demon."

She stared at him dumbly.

"I'm only a half-demon, goddess." He laughed at the expression on her face.

"See, that's why I couldn't do anything at all to save him. What can a helpless human do against a dragon? Second reason that Sesshomaru got rid of me was obviously, he _hated _half-breeds and humans. As you already know, he also blamed the death of his father to that human Izayoi and the child Inuyasha. So tell me, with all the hatred Sesshomaru was harboring, you think he would want to keep me around the castle? A half-breed?"

"And you willingly left without a fight, because you feel as if you're to blame also."

He nodded. "I confined myself in the mountains shortly after, and remained there for a long time."

She watched the small fishes gathering in the stream.

"I am honored to hear your story and you have no idea how thankful I am… but why are you telling me these?" She queried.

He scratched his head. "Sesshomaru came to me in the mountains to ask if I am willing to serve under his family once again. I was shocked because I didn't expect such a thing to happen; that the proud son of the Great Dog General is going to take back his decision and make me serve their family just like the old times. Something BIG must've changed in him. Then I learned about you, and saw you. I pretty much realized that YOU are the reason. You changed him in many ways. I mean come on, he once hated humans, but now he asked me to protect one. Sometimes I still can't believe it."

She gawked at him open-mouthed.

He laughed. "Are you just going to stare at me like a fish?"

"I'm amazed that you would talk to me so I can try to see Sesshomaru-sama in a different light."

"I'm just saying that whatever he said to you, you shouldn't take it seriously because he probably did not mean it. It's hard for a demon like him to change, so it takes patience on your part. You know him and his temper. And you know how good he is at hiding his real emotions. I bet you my life right now that he's feeling guilty but he's too proud to admit it. It's only the matter of time until he tries to… _apologize._"

She scoffed. "Sesshomaru-sama? Apologize to me? That is impossible." Hell would freeze over first.

Kuruhyouga stood up and strapped the weapon on his back. "Well, he'll TRY to in his own way."

Rin was feeling too many emotions at the moment. Talking to Kuruhyouga gave her hope; hope that maybe Sesshomaru wasn't as uncaring and heartless as he presented himself to be.

"Come on, let's go back to the castle. I don't want to encounter another demon. It means having to clean my axe again."

Rin started crying, to Kuruhyouga's horror.

"What is it now? What's wrong?" He awkwardly patted her back, unnerved.

"It's just…thank you so much. For telling me this. I'll go talk to him and apologize as soon as I can, I was the one that ticked him off first." She felt as if a heavy boulder was lifted off her chest.

"Okay, okay! Just stop crying! You're making me think something is wrong…"

"_What the hell?" _The panther exclaimed out of the blue.

Rin looked up at him in confusion. "What?"

Then she saw it for herself.

_Oh my God._

Tiny, white balls were freely falling from the sky. She held her hand out, and one cold, fluffy snow fell on her hand. It was… _snowing._

She was still stunned in surprise. _How did he…_

"Snow during the summer? How strange." The panther wondered.

_Oh Kaname._ She thought to herself, and cried even more much to Kuruhyouga's chagrin.

o-o-o-o-o

The full moon hung low in the sky, descending snow obscuring it slightly.

The Lord of the West has returned and was heading towards his chambers.

"Sesshomaru, you're back." Lady Shirahime approached him, her ponytails and mokomoko trailing behind her.

Sesshomaru paused to look at her. "What do you want mother?"

She gazed at him with a soft expression on her face. "I want to tell you something."

He merely looked at her stonily.

The lady took a deep breath. "Your father was a great demon, and no one can dispute that. He made mistakes, but it's his mistakes in the past that made him grew stronger. He would've never gotten anywhere if he was merely born perfect."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. "His mistakes killed him."

"Perhaps. But do you really think that when you meet your father once again, he will say that he regretted his death? Most likely not. It was his choice to die, to protect that human Izayoi and their illegitimate child. To protect someone… and to die for them, is the greatest strength one can have." Her eyes fell on an old portrait hanging by the wall, the youkai form of the great dog general.

Sesshomaru watched her carefully. _Why was she…_ "Why do you not hate humans, mother? Izayoi and Inuyasha. Did you not love father?"

She rolled her eyes. "I cared about your father."

"Explain."

"Our marriage was arranged. He became my mate even though I barely knew him, all for power and to produce a powerful heir. Which was you. But now I am quite unsure…" She looked away.

Sesshomaru ignored her teasing.

"We cared about each other, but we were never _in love._ We were more like best friends. After you were born, we made a simple pact that, if one of us falls for someone, the other would oblige and not hold the other one back."

Sesshomaru was astonished at this information, yet his face revealed nothing.

"I certainly did not expect him to fall for a human though, but a promise is a promise. I've never seen him happier. I had no reason to hate."

"What about the other lord of the lands who ridiculed him? The demons that attacked because they thought father was weak for loving a human?"

"What of it, Sesshomaru?"

The lantern hanging on the walls flickered.

Her tawny eyes narrowed. "To put it simply, he did not care. There are more important things than reputation. But those who were foolish enough to challenge your father, _died_. He was still powerful, after all."

They were both silent for a minute.

Sesshomaru turned on his heel to leave.

"Rin is human. Time flies quickly for them, and before you even know it, she'll get old and eventually die."

He froze mid-step.

"She was always with you, you took care of her. And when she falls in love with you (if she's not already), you will decide to abandon her for your demon pride. What are you going to do? Marry her off to some human boy? Or keep her as a _pet _forever following you? If you're sadistic enough that you want her to live the rest of her human life miserably, go ahead."

After a few seconds, Sesshomaru continued walking and left his mother.

Lady Shirahime sighed.

"Do you think the plan will work?" Kuruhyouga came out and stood behind her.

"I don't know. He's not exactly being expressive, as always. Hopefully something got through to him." She pondered. "Well, did you get to talk to Rin?"

"Yes I did. Poor girl. But I think she'll be fine now. If your son uses his brain, they'll make up sooner or later."

The lady started to walk away.

"You still look as striking as ever." The panther commented.

She blushed. "I do not need such compliments."

Kuruhyouga laughed. "Still timid, eh? Well, I stand by what I told you. When you are no longer the Lady of the West, I shall make you my wife. And I shall drown you with flattery."

"You'd be long dead before that happens. Either Sesshomaru will rip your head off, or my brother Sakemaru." She ignored the butterflies in her stomach. _Damn this stupid hanyou!_

He shrugged his shoulders. "They can try. And if I do die, well it is an honor to die for you, my Lady." He bowed deeply.

Her face was getting hotter. Lady Shirahime was flabbergasted, and she scurried away.

Kuruhyouga smiled in satisfaction. What a sight she is.

o-o-o-o-o

**A/N:Will update as soon as I can! Hopefully you all loved this chapter as well.**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter "Kaname Revealed"**


	4. Chapter 4 Kaname Revealed

Thanks to all the new people who subscribed to me and the story, and also to those who continue to read and support! Thanks for being my inspiration.

Also, I apologize for mixing up my pronouns (he,she,her,him,his) at some of the paragraphs from the previous chapters; it happens when I'm not paying attention while writing and when my head is up in the clouds while proofreading(lol). I've _fixed_ the old chapters already, and I will make sure that the future ones (and this one of course) will be error-free as much as possible!

**Just some random Trivias: **

KuroHyou means black panther, where our OC's name "Kuruhyouga" was derived from.

I imagined Kaname to have the same hairstyle as "Teru Mikami" from Death Note. (His hair brought sexy back. lmao)

Happy Reading!

Chapter 4 - Kaname Revealed

Sesshomaru watched her sleeping form surreptitiously as he sat on the edge of her futon. His armor and mokomoko was left in his chambers. The moonlight streaming from the open window was shining on her face, and the vision she made enticed him to touch her. She was breathing softly, her thick, brown hair fanned out around her. He could smell her sweet scent… _jasmine…_ and it tantalized him. This woman had plagued his mind mercilessly. No matter what he does, he couldn't get her out of his head. He was gone for a while to take care of business, hoping to clear his head, and yet his every thought was consumed by her. He had fantasized about her, until the feeling of guilt crept up in his heart as he thought about the recent fight that they had. His mother's lecture made it even worse. He felt anxiety at the thought that she might completely hate him. And felt an all too powerful fury if she will prefer that… _Kaname_ over him. He growled.

A feeling of possessiveness clouded his brain. He was battling with himself. He struggled for control. But what's the point? He knew there was no helping it in the end. Without thinking about it, he buried his face on her neck and inhaled deeply. He felt every nerve in his body come to life. Then he stiffened in surprise when he heard her giggle.

He looked at her and was relieved to see that she was still sleeping. Yet there was a glowing smile on her face. Curiosity got the better of him. With his thumb, careful with his claws, he traced her bottom lip. _So soft._

"Why don't you lay next to me?" She asked, her voice heavy with sleep. Her voice stirred a deep hunger in him. He did what she asked, his hand gently caressing her face. Her eyelids opened, hazelnut eyes meeting the amber ones.

Rin threw an arm and a leg around him, snuggling closer. She buried her face on his chest. Sesshomaru froze, yet his other hand went automatically to rest on her leg. _She had no idea what she's doing to him! _He pressed his lips on her forehead and tried to control his breathing to prevent himself from doing anything rash. But her scent was tormenting him.

"This is one of the best dreams I've ever had about you. It almost feels so real." She chuckled.

_A dream huh? _He couldn't help but smile. So she had dreams about him in the past. It pleased him. "Rin, you are not dreaming. You are awake."

He watched her as different emotions flitted across her face. First was confusion, then speculation… then a look of utter shock and embarrassment.

"OH MY GO-" She made an attempt to jump out of bed, but Sesshomaru kept her down by keeping her leg wrapped around his own then pulling her entire body closer to him.

"Calm down. And stay."

She was far from calm! Her heart was racing and her brain was a jumbled mess. She couldn't even think straight being this close to Sesshomaru. She inhaled, her nose detecting the smell of trees and musk.

She gulped, their inappropriate position making her blush even more.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" She was confused. Wasn't he angry at her? Why was he here in her room… on her bed… wrapped around her? She swallowed.

"Hn?"

She pulled her head slightly away to look at his face. He gazed back at her serenely; his face was so close to her. She stopped breathing altogether. She couldn't get over how magnificent this creature was.

She decided she'll ask him about the irrelevant questions later. "Can I… touch your face?" She wouldn't want to miss the opportunity.

He blinked. "You may."

She carefully placed her fingers on his face. She traced the magenta stripes on his upper cheeks, then his eyelids when he closed his eyes upon her touch. She traced the crescent mark on his forehead, curious of what kind of texture it will have, but it felt the same as the rest of his skin. She traced the contour of his nose, then touched his pointy ears. This was when he grabbed her hand to stop her exploration. He was starting to breathe rather erratically, Rin noticed.

Her effect on him was too much, yet he kept it from showing. He wanted to make her feel what she made him feel. He curled his hand resting on her thigh, and gently traced her skin with a claw.

He smirked when he heard her gasp in surprise. Not seemingly to get enough, he buried his face on her neck once more.

She put her arms around him, not really caring anymore what brought his sudden show of affection, and the reason why he's being so close to her. _Was this the same Sesshomaru?_

"I thought you're still mad at me."

"I can never stay angry with you."

His hot breath on her neck sent shivers down her spine. He moved his head to lean against Rin's own and noticed the sudden acceleration of her heart beat. He found her reaction to him very appealing.

He lifted his head. "Have you ever kissed anyone?" Her heart palpitated in response. _Interesting._

_Why would he be asking ridiculous questions like that!_ "Of course not!"

To her surprise, he laughed. _Did he really just… laughed? _And the music of his laughter, hearing it for the first time melted her heart. She hoped she's not dreaming. And hoped that it doesn't mean she was going to die, remembering what it meant for Sesshomaru to smile according to Jaken.

"You really don't recall anything." He purred.

"I'm sorry but… what?"

"I stole a kiss from you, but you were too drunk to remember it." The bemused expression on her face, he found adorable.

Her eyebrows rose. Then, she started giggling.

"What is it?"

"It's funny, because IF what you're saying is true, then it sucks for me. I imagined my first kiss to be romantic and memorable, something I'll never forget for the rest of my life. But I never imagined that my first kiss would be… something I didn't even know that happened. I guess it's my fault." She laughed nervously.

"Rin, would you like to remember it then?" He whispered.

She was mesmerized by the depth and softness in his eyes. The way he said her name…_Oh Kami! _He was leaning closer to her, and her heart felt like it was stuck in her throat.

Then very lightly, he brushed his lips against hers. He's been imagining about this moment ever since he had first kissed her, but refused to accept it. Then he finally gave up at pretending and holding everything in when alone with her. If she lived here under his own roof, he couldn't possibly go through the torture of pretending that he only saw her as a ward, when everything inside him screamed something else. The foreign feelings he felt when he's with her, he wanted to learn what they mean and understand it with her. He had been with other demoness… but no other woman can make him feel like Rin does.

He noticed the dazed expression on her face, and those things on her hands (_something humans had in place of claws), _were digging in his back. Not that he minded. He actually liked it. Once again he kissed her, reveling in her softness. His tongue traced her bottom lip, and heard her stifle a moan. But he wanted her taste, yet she refused to open up for him.

_Well, that won't do. _He thought.

His hand tangled in her hair, and the other smoothly travelled from her leg, to her stomach, earning him a gasp from her.

He took advantage of her reaction and deepened the kiss, assaulting her mouth with his tongue. She tasted just as sweet as before, and just as addicting. When she began kissing him back, teasing or rather _testing_, he almost lost it. _Almost. _His demon wanted nothing but to rip that puny kimono off of her, and bite her, but his newly acquired sense of righteousness was telling him something else. He growled in frustration.

They were both panting and breathless when he pulled away. She noticed that his eyes were slightly tinged with red.

"You remember now?"

She shook her head, biting her bottom lip.

She was being a temptress once again but she was oblivious to it, and it only intensified the effects on him. He buried his face on the pillow and groaned. Why was she so… _irresistible?_

"Well I doubt that you will ever remember. This is our first kiss then."

"Sesshomaru-sama… I thought… I thought you didn't want to get involved with a human?" She was afraid to hear his reply.

He didn't answer for a while. "This is the only time I'm going to repeat myself since you did not remember the first time I told you. You have no idea how much you mean to me. I do not care about your human nature."

"But what about what you told me the other day?"

He sighed. "Disregard what I said. That meant nothing."

"So you admit you only said those hurtful things out of jealousy?"

Sesshomaru turned his head away from her and faced the wall. He remained silent.

"Hey!" She raised her head to peek at him, but he wasn't letting her see him. But she did spot something… _Was he blushing?_

"I am not entitled to answer all of your questions. Be quiet and go back to sleep." He huffed.

"You're going to stay here?"

He turned around to look at her. "Would you like me to?"

"YES!" She answered so quickly and eagerly, which earned her another smile from him.

"Then I will stay." He wrapped his arms around her.

She snuggled comfortably against his chest.

He remained unmoving until he heard her breathing and heart began its relaxed pattern, indicating that she was asleep.

_Rin, you are mine. Anyone who says otherwise will die._

o-o-o-o-o

"Lady Shirahime, I think I have reasons to believe that your son had inherited your bi-polar attitude." said Rin as she entered the Lady's chambers. She was carrying a bunch of fresh flowers, mostly hibiscus (the lady's favorite), and placed it in the vase next to the futon.

The Lady was sitting down, busy brushing her hair in front of a mirror. "And why do you say that?"

She blushed. Rin kneeled in front of the elegant vase, arranging the flowers and unsure of what to say.

Lady Shirahime sniffed the air. "You smell strongly of him than usual. Did something happen?"

"I don't know what happened, he was just suddenly so affectionate."

She smiled in satisfaction. So the talk with her stoic son actually got somewhere. "I think that is a good progress for him. About time he showed some emotions!"

She crawled towards Rin. "So… tell me exactly what happened!"

"I uhh, nothing much really." She reddened at the thought.

She pouted. "I guess you don't want to tell me. At least I want to know _how_ he asked you to go to the North with him!" She giggled like a teenager watching romance unfold before her.

Rin's brow furrowed. "Go to the North? What do you mean my lady?"

"Oh, he had not asked you yet. I will not tell you about it. But you will know soon enough." She winked.

She was curious, but decided not to inquire anymore. She could afford to be patient.

o-o-o-o-o-o

(Three days later)

Rin was sprawled on the ground next to the pond in the castle's garden. She thought about the other night, how Sesshomaru held her in his arms. She blushed. He really kissed her, and told her that she meant something to him. But after that night, he went back to his usual aloof self, treating her in the same way as before. She missed him in a sense. _Maybe he wouldn't mind being hugged. _She stood up quickly, decided that she wanted to give him a random embrace to surprise him. She giggled and headed towards the palace.

Sesshomaru stood in the great hall holding a sealed parchment in his hands. He knew it was _the _invitation. He wrinkled his nose knowing that his mother would no longer attend the Gathering of the Lord of the Lands as a stand-in for him, as she stated clearly a few years ago. Attending to that event which happens every two decades would be the first for him. He would have to go by himself, _or_ be accompanied by his mate/future mate. He did not understand the need to "socialize" with these other demons seeing himself as superior among them, but it was essential that he attended to remain on the good sides of each leader and prevent unnecessary conflicts. The Northern Lands were hosting the event this year.

The door slid open. Sakemaru entered the hall and bowed to Sesshomaru. "I bring you important news, my Lord."

He nodded for him to proceed.

Sakemaru cleared his throat. "The rumors were true. One of the generals serving under me confirmed that the Lord of the East, Akito-sama, was indeed overthrown by foreign demons only a few months ago. As a result, they lost the Eastern Lands to their conquerors, and a new Lord of the East had been appointed."

He scoffed at the weakness of the former Eastern Lord. He did not care about Akito, in fact he despised him. In his opinion, that Demon did not know how to run his own land, extremely greedy for riches and lacked the power to defend what was his. How that weakling came to be a Lord was beyond his comprehension. "How did a war happen against the east _without_ our knowledge? Surely there is no such thing as a war going unnoticed. A rumor is not enough to justify such a great incident."

"That is the thing my Lord. Would you consider it a war if only _one man_ had singlehandedly claimed the Eastern Lands for himself? I heard that his followers only had to sit back and watch as their leader inflicted terror upon those who stood in his way. He was frighteningly powerful, that the former Eastern Lord gave up his Lands with no hesitation. Everything happened discreetly."

Sesshomaru's eyebrows shot up. _Impressive. _Only someone in his caliber would have been able to do something like that. He was intrigued.

"Did you manage to find out who this person is?"

"More or less. The foreigners were _blood-feeders_ Daiyoukai; demons that takes the form of a human, luring their unsuspecting victims and feeding off of their… blood. Kuruhyouga took it upon himself to gather more information about these demons. He had not returned yet."

Sesshomaru was reminded of the flea Myoga. And these blood-feeders were supposed to be strong?

"I do not know his name, but the new Eastern Lord had contacted the North. Perhaps if you attend the Gathering…?"

If he attended, he would undoubtedly meet the Demon who conquered the East. Sesshomaru handed Sakemaru the sealed parchment. He had a _feeling _that if the new Lord of the East already contacted the North, then the invitation would be…

Sakemaru opened the parchment, cleared his throat and started reading. Only the last few paragraphs caught Sesshomaru's interest.

"…would greatly appreciate the attendance of the Great Dog Demon, Lord Sesshomaru. Also this year's gathering is to welcome the subjugator and New Lord of the East, The Full-blooded Prince, **Lord** **Kaname of the Vampire Clan.**"

That he did not expect. He was surprised but his face, as always, revealed nothing. He grabbed the parchment from him and read. What are the odds of this demon being the same person that his Rin befriended? "Kaname." _What exactly are you planning?_

Rin was frozen in shock just outside the door. She's holding a struggling Jaken in her arms while covering its beaky mouth. The _toad_ caught her listening to the conversation on the other side of the wall, and she had to silence him before he could reveal her presence.

"I suggest that you attend the Gathering, Sesshomaru-sama. This Kaname might destroy the peace between other Lands."

Sesshomaru gazed at him, seemingly bored. "If Kaname contacted the North, he must have told them that he come in peace, in spite of defeating the East. The other Lords shared the same opinion as I have with Akito's incompetency; his lost was inevitable, being the weakling that he was. It's the reason why North welcomed the East conqueror with open arms."

"Do you consider forming an alliance with the East then, my Lord?"

His eyes narrowed. "That will depend, Sakemaru."

"Pardon my question, but depend on what?" Sakemaru's forehead creased.

"Rin." Sesshomaru called.

The door slid open and a very flustered Rin came in. She threw Jaken to the side.

"You audacious human!" Jaken spluttered on the ground.

"Y-yes my Lord?" Rin didn't know what to say. _How_ _long did he know that she was eavesdropping on them?_

"Your friend Kaname, did he ever mention to you where he resided?" He asked calmly.

She swallowed. "He told me he was always travelling, but he did not tell me any specifics. He did mention though a few months ago, a week before I left Kaede's village… that he found settlement in the _East_."

Sesshomaru's face was unreadable.

"Maybe they just have the same name!" Rin exclaimed nervously. Kaname couldn't be a vampire demon. For kami's sake, he doesn't have fangs! And he's a kind person, he wouldn't kill anyone…_right?_

"They are most likely the same person." He wanted to see and meet Kaname for himself. All the information unveiled to him only proved how dangerous this demon was. He probably would have to get rid of him, after learning the vampire's true intention. Having this demon around Rin without his knowledge was enough to cause him seething rage. He's convinced that Kaname knew about him as Lord of the West, thanks to Rin's big mouth. Was he planning to use Rin to his advantage, and try to take over the Western Lands as well?

Sakemaru watched them, confused.

She was feeling gloomy. She knew Kaname hid things from her, but not something outrageous as this. She swore next time she sees Kaname, he's got a LOT of explaining to do.

"Rin, seven days from now, you will travel with me to the North and I will present you to them as the _future Lady of the West_. I want you to spend some time with my mother before we depart so that she could teach you what to expect."

Rin, Jaken and Sakemaru's jaw fell open and exclaimed "WHAT?" in unison.

She stared at him incredulously, her face glowing red. Did he… did he just _propose_ to her?

"That joke is not funny my LORD!" Jaken exclaimed.

A flying vase hit Jaken and knocked him unconscious.

"Seriously Lord Sesshomaru, but she's only a HUMAN!" Sakemaru could not believe what he was hearing. All along he thought she was only a ward, a servant, much like that green imp.

Sesshomaru glared at him coldly. "It matters not. Do not question my decisions."

The inu-daiyoukai flinched. "I- I apologize."

"Rin you may leave now. I shall speak to you later." Sesshomaru eyed her guardedly.

"Okay!" Her voice quivered. Still blushing, she grabbed the still unconscious Jaken by his foot and dragged him out as well.

Today was certainly turning out to be a very interesting day.

o-o-o-o-o

Rin confined herself in her room still in astonishment. She busied herself by playing with her hair, braiding then letting it lose then braiding it all over again. The result was her tresses became extremely wavy. She was nervous and could not stop from fidgeting. **First** was Kaname. She needed to talk to him and know if he really was the one who claimed the Eastern Lands and if he really was a… blood-feeding demon. She never would've imagined. Even if this was true, she knew in her heart that Kaname was not a bad person. **Second **was Sesshomaru's request, _no, scratch that; _Sesshomaru's _command _to have her accompany him to the North as the future Lady of the West. Her cheeks burned. Was he being serious? **Third** was the visit to the North itself. She would have to "socialize" with demons that would probably hate her (and want to _eat _her) because she's human. And the worst part of it all was the unavoidable encounter of Sesshomaru and Kaname. She prayed to the Gods that they get along, but knowing Sesshomaru… she shuddered. She shook her head vigorously, her braids loosening. She ran her fingers once through it then made a face in front of the mirror.

"May I come in?" A familiar voice asked through the door.

Rin quickly stood up and turned towards the door. "Yes, of course!"

The door slid open and Sesshomaru entered. He gazed at her thoughtfully, liking the soft curls on her hair. "I like your hair."

She was stumped. Yet she couldn't help asking as she smiled widely "Would you like me to do the same to your hair, my Lord?" She would love to get her hands on that long, silver hair of his.

Her childish simplicity made the corners of his mouth twitch, averting a smile. "You may not. I'm afraid I wouldn't look as good as you."

She sighed, disappointed. She sat on her futon and motioned for him to do the same. He followed and eyed her warily.

"You want to talk to me, I presume?"

_Of course she does! _"You just surprised me. I mean, did you really mean what you said? Me? Lady of the West?"

"I would not lie about things like that, of course I meant it." His eyes held hers solemnly.

"It's just… you didn't _ask. _You just sort of _declared_ it." She bit her lip to prevent herself from smiling. He was very unpredictable.

"If I asked, would you have said no to me?" He kept his blank demeanor yet he couldn't help but feel anxious. He couldn't tell her that he can't bear the thought of seeing her with another human male or demon, other than himself. He would tear the person to shreds.

She shook her head. "It's not that I'm going to say no, but its more polite to _ask._ After all you just proposed that you want me to be your wife." She blushed.

He scoffed. Him? Politely ask? "I will not ask. You will be my mate, whether you like it or not." He already made up his mind. This weak human who stirred so much emotion in him and made him feel that his world revolves around her will be his.

"Well, I like it." She laughed. A mate. And he was serious. Suddenly tears sprung up in her eyes. She thought about this moment many times but believed it would never happen! She spent many days in Kaede's village wallowing in privacy, knowing what she wanted will never occur, but here she was, hearing everything she wanted to hear. She sobbed.

"What's the matter now?" His concerned voice made her look at him. He was patting her back in an attempt to comfort her.

"No, it's just that I'm so happy." She threw her arms around him. "I- I love you Sesshomaru-sama!" She confessed against his chest. She always did love him. It never changed.

His heart clenched. He returned her embrace and continued to rub her back. _Love_. That was probably the word for what he felt towards her, but of course, he was still too proud to admit it and say it out loud.

o-o-o-o-o-o

The days flew by quickly, and before Rin knew it, she was outside the castle saying farewell to Lady Shirahime.

"Don't forget everything I taught you. It shouldn't be hard, but still be careful. I never had to train a human on how to act around noble demons. Also keep practicing on walking your Juni Hitoe (12 layers of Kimono court-ladies wear). You are still horrible at it. You will reach the North two days before the actual Gathering, and the Lord of the North will accommodate you and Sesshomaru in their castle; use that time to practice in privacy." She twirled a ponytail with her finger.

Rin bowed. "Thank you for everything my Lady. I will do my best!" She smiled widely and headed towards Ah-Un.

The Lady turned towards her son, who stood not too far away and seemed bored. "Are you sure you don't want to take anyone else with you? Not even Sakemaru or Kuruhyouga? It's imperative that Rin have the protection she needs; she'll be surrounded by demons."

Sesshomaru sniffed the air disdainfully. "I am fully capable of protecting Rin, mother. I only need Jaken."

As if on cue, Jaken came out carrying a bundle of stuff and secured it on top of the two-headed dragon.

"Well, alright then you ungrateful dog." She turned away from him and returned inside the palace.

Sesshomaru walked towards the castle gate, Rin pulling Ah-Un's reins behind him.

"Have a safe journey, and enjoy your stay at the North, My Lord." Sakemaru stood near the gate, his short silver hair being ruffled in the wind.

"I will. I trust you to look over the palace while I am gone." Sesshomaru said as he passed by.

"Yes of course."

"Goodbye, Sakemaru-san!" Rin grinned at him.

His eyes widened. "Goodbye, Rin- '_he gulped'_ –sama. Safe travels to you also." Well, he needed some getting used to it.

Rin giggled.

Once they left the gate and passed the barrier, Rin couldn't help but feel unease settling in. Sensing Rin's sudden discomfort however, Sesshomaru held her hand briefly. "Everything will be fine." His expression was gentle. It was what she needed to hear.

o-o-o-o-o

That night, Lady Shirahime was preparing herself for bed. She was feeling a bit glum, not having the usual tea and talk with Rin before she retired for the night. Instead she occupied herself by reading the parchments that a servant dumped in her room. _Sesshomaru is leaving me to do his responsibilities once again_. She rolled her eyes.

With her sensitive hearing, she heard a loud crack.

She looked up, and saw that the ornate flower Vase, which Rin adorns with fresh hibiscus everyday to her delight, had fractured straight in the middle.

Her eyebrows furrowed.

Few seconds later, her eyes widened, her heart suddenly filled with unexplained dread. _Was this an omen?_

She shook her head and ran out her door. "Sakemaru! Brother!"

He appeared in front of her. "What is the matter?"

She exhaled forcefully. "I want you to follow Sesshomaru and Rin. Be discreet about it, and don't let him catch you. Keep an eye on them."

He was surprised. "But… _why?_"

"It's just that I have a bad feeling about this. Hopefully it's nothing but, please go just to soothe my nerves. Do not let Sesshomaru do anything… stupid or rash."

"Alright, sister. I will go." Sakemaru cannot disregard her intuition. He grew up with her and knew that her insights proved to be useful.

"Thank you. Now go!"

o-o-o-o-o

There we go, another chapter ended. I'm excited to write the next chapter! Of course Sesshomaru and Kaname will meet… I wonder how they'll turn out? Will they kill each other? Lol. Stay tuned for Chapter 5 – The North, we'll be seeing familiar characters from Inuyasha once again!


	5. Chapter 5 The North

A/N:

I can never start a chapter without thanking all of you who continue to read, review and subscribe! Really, I'm always overwhelmed by your support. :3

The Lemon version of this chapter is available from two other sites. Its found in **my profile**! Cant risk putting MA+ things here in FF because of the new rules

Chapter 5 – The North

_The stars and the moon are shining so bright and look so beautiful tonight._ Rin thought while observing the night sky. Indeed, it was a beautiful sight. There were countless stars and it seemed as if the Milky Way galaxy was closer to them than it should be.

A gust of wind made her shiver.

"Are you cold?" Sesshomaru asked, his golden eyes scrutinizing her small form.

Rin lounged lazily next to his sitting form, his back leaning on a tree as he rested. She nestled on his mokomoko, loving its soft and fluffy texture. The small fire in front of them and his fluffy weren't enough to keep Rin comfortably warm though.

She smiled up at him guiltily. "A little bit my Lord."

Sesshomaru leaned closer to her and started rubbing her arm with his magenta striped hand. They were getting closer to the mountains of the North, and as a result the temperature was gradually declining.

She sighed contentedly in his arms and nuzzled closer to him. Unconsciously he rested his chin on her head and inhaled her scent.

"Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Hn?"

"Why did you send Master Jaken ahead of us for tonight?" After Jaken prepared the camp for them, Sesshomaru commanded him to take Ah-Un and move along. The poor imp looked heartbroken, wanting to spend the night with them and not just with the dragon.

He gazed at her momentarily. "So I could do this." And with that he claimed her lips. Rin automatically locked her arms around his neck and kissed him back with much enthusiasm. Then when Rin pulled away, she started giggling. Sesshomaru's amber eyes were tinted red from restrained passion.

He hissed slightly. "I did not give you permission to end the kiss, Rin."

"I'm sorry, my Lord. I needed to breathe or else I might faint." She blushed and giggled once again.

He regarded his childish future mate thoughtfully. It seemed to him that her innocence will be forever a part of her. He was not going to complain; he _loved_ that trait about her. He observed her and felt nothing but adulation at this beautiful woman.

"Do you still hate Inuyasha?"

Her random question brought him out of his reverie. His eyes narrowed at the mention of his half-brother. "Why do you bring-up a conversation about that useless _half-breed_?"

She visibly flinched and looked away.

Sesshomaru's eyebrows furrowed. _What now?_

"Rin. Talk to this Sesshomaru."

She looked at him, her eyes filled with doubt. And she was pouting. Sesshomaru wanted to know what was going on in her head.

"Because…" She started, then bit her lip.

He shook her shoulders lightly. "I am listening."

"Because if we're going to be together, then sometime in the future we're going to have children. And… and I can only give you _half-breeds_." Her eyes started to water feeling ashamed that she could not give him the child that he wanted. She couldn't bear the thought of him hating their child.

Sesshomaru was visibly surprised. Then his eyes softened. He held her face and loathed the unshed tears threatening to spill. Her pain was his pain. "Then I would welcome each and every half-breeds you bless me with. I will only feel devotion and pride for my pups, since they are mine."

Rin was awestruck. She couldn't help but gloat and smile at the beautiful demon who gave her a promising future. She had nothing to fear with him.

Her spirits soared. "Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru! But I will never give up! I shall give you puppies again and again until I bequeath you a full demon child. As long as you promise to love all of our children equally though." Her head was tilted and her face was thoughtful.

That did it. Sesshomaru was helpless to contain himself as he burst out laughing.

She looked at him curiously. She loved the sound of his laughter; it was something that rarely happens. She was glad to be the only one who can bring out this side of him, yet, she had no idea what he was laughing about.

"Uhm, my Lord?"

Finally, his laughter subsided. Sesshomaru couldn't hold back because the chance of having a full-fledged demon child with a human mate is one in a million. But Rin was also stubborn and dedicated… he knew if there was a chance, she wouldn't give up. And he liked that very much… the idea of trying for pups again and again. His mind was suddenly filled with inappropriate thoughts.

"Hellooooo?" Rin waved a hand in front of Sesshomaru's face to catch his attention. He seemed to be preoccupied.

His eyes flashed as he roughly pinned a very startled Rin on the ground. He buried his face on her soft bosom and listened to her precious heartbeat.

"Erm." She turned red.

"Be mine tonight, Rin." He purred. He wanted to mark her and officially make her his mate _NOW_. He wanted to permanently leave his scent on her, creating an unbreakable bond that will connect them for as long as both lives.

He sent delicious shivers down her spine. But her forehead creased at his question. "Aren't I already yours?"

He stifled another laugh. So innocent. "I want to claim you."

"Here?" She grinned. Then frowned. "I don't know how." She blurted out.

He nuzzled his nose on her neck, and it gave her goosebumps. "I shall be your teacher. Only if you're willing to learn."

When he let go of her pinned arms, she wrapped it around his waist. "I- Okay." She breathed. It was getting harder to think with Sesshomaru running his hands everywhere. Her skin tingled. He smelled her arousal intermingling with his, and he growled lightly. He knew there was no turning back.

The thought of waiting for a more appropriate place and time no longer occurred to him, unable to grasp the control he usually had. Tonight, under the stars, he planned to give her his everything as she surrendered herself to him and seal their fates together.

o-o-o-o-o

[The Eastern Lands]

The Panther-demon was hiding behind a tree while chewing on a catnip leaf. He stole furtive glances at the mansion on an island, in the middle of a huge lake. The thick mist was slightly obscuring the building. He contemplated getting closer, but decided against it.

He sighed, bored. He's been waiting in that same spot for five hours but nothing has happened. He was supposed to return to the West a week ago but was held back since he finally started making progress about the foreign blood sucking demons.

It was hard for Kuruhyouga to get information out from the villages in the Eastern Lands. He was a demon resembling a giant cat, so he couldn't just go in the villages and interrogate the villagers. They would run away from him first. The only way he was able to work around this problem was to wait until he lost his powers as a full demon, and transform into a vulnerable human for a whole day and night. He used this to his advantage to mingle with the people, and asked them the questions he desired.

What he heard from them didn't offer much, but it was enough to know that they were dealing with strange beings.

The first person he asked about the new Lord of the East and the foreign demons occupying the Eastern Mansion was an old farmer.

_The farmer cleared his throat, observing the young man in front of him. "Most of the people from the villages, when they approach the mansion and forest, would end up meeting an extremely beautiful human dressed in strange clothing. And that's about the only thing they remember. Next thing they know, they would wake up in the forest without any memories of what transpired between them. I'm curious of course, I wanted to see the beautiful humans for myself, but they might be demons from the mansion so I am frightened, lad."_

He continued asking the villagers, and even spoke with a few that was able to experience meeting the beautiful "humans" and the memory loss for themselves. Apparently they also feel dizzy and weak the moment they awaken.

_Becoming food for a demon without their knowledge. How sad._ He thought. Although the blood-sucking demons' strange behavior made him conclude that they would rather erase their victim's memory than kill them. For that, he respected them a bit.

Here he was now, stuck observing the mansion hoping for something to happen. He didn't want to go back carrying such useless information. He needed something that would satisfy Sesshomaru. And impress Lady Shirahime of course. He grinned.

He continued chewing on the catnip and planned to approach the mansion closer. He supposed he had nothing to fear, since the Lord of the East and most of the formidable demons of their kind were headed to the North for the Noble Gathering.

Just as he was about to leave the tree where he hid himself, he saw a cloaked figure appear from the mist. It was walking towards the forest.

The panther smiled in satisfaction. He had no need to go closer to the mansion after all.

The figure was getting closer and closer, then it suddenly stopped. Kuruhyouga jumped at the figure, his clawed, giant paws poised to pin the figure.

He was able to grasp the cloak, but the figure avoided him. It now stood far away.

He threw the cloak to the side. His slanted eyes widened. The figure was a beautiful woman dressed in some strange… kimono? Her flowing black hair blew behind her. She would've looked completely human, aside from the fact that the pupils of her eyes were glowing red and she was baring her fangs at him. Her angry demonic aura gave her away too.

"Who the hell are you?" The woman screeched.

His furry ears twitched. Her voice was sugary sweet and high pitched. No doubt humans would find her more than attractive.

"Just someone passing by. If you give me what I want then I wouldn't have to destroy that pretty face of yours." The panther crouched, preparing for another assault.

She hissed. "Don't underestimate a vampire you lowly meiji, demon!"

He laughed. With a burst of speed he was in front of her. The female demon was shocked and attempted to evade him, but Kuruhyouga was too fast for her. In an instant she was pinned on the ground with his weight. She snarled.

"Maybe I'll just chop off your head." He placed his double-edged axe on her neck, which she didn't even see him draw.

The creature before him swallowed. "What do you want?"

"Information. I have some questions. Answer them and I won't hurt you."

"Fine." The vampire sighed. Her glowing red eyes vanished and were replaced by a soft hue of golden-brown. She also retracted her fangs and claws. He couldn't help but gawk in wonder at the sudden transformation. Now she looked absolutely human.

She gazed at the panther solemnly. "Ask me, and I will answer to the best of my knowledge."

o-o-o-o-o

Rin was humming to herself while pulling Ah-Un's reins. They ran into Jaken and the dragon just a few hours of walking on foot after sunrise. Sesshomaru had to kick Jaken awake, because the fool had overslept. When he woke up he begged to travel with them again, not wanting to be ahead or behind. Sesshomaru obliged to her surprise.

As they walked through a path, Sesshomaru suddenly stopped walking in front of them. Rin and Jaken stared at him.

"Rin. There is a hot spring not too far from my right. I give you permission to do as you like." He announced without looking back to them.

She smiled widely. The news delighted her. "Yes! Thank you my Lord!" Rin grabbed some things from Ah-Un's saddle and started running towards it, then stopped. "Er, Sesshomaru-sama? Would you like to join me?"

Jaken started coughing and spluttering on the ground.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened. It was a very tempting offer, to soak with her in the hot spring and… possibly do some other things. But he fought against it. He _almost _regretted last night when they woke up this morning, and saw that she had some bruises forming on her body. It made him feel guilty and was reminded of how fragile Rin is. She comforted him and let him know that last night was the best of her life and that she did not hurt. He knew better about the latter.

"No. I would prefer it if you enjoy your privacy."

She blinked then shrugged her shoulders. "Okay!" She turned around and ran.

He sighed inwardly. _Next time._

She saw the mist first, and ran towards it. Sure enough the hot spring emerged, and Rin wasted no time as she stripped and waded into the hot water.

"Ah! This feels amazing!" She giggled and submerged her body in the water. She stretched her arms and leaned on a huge rock. Rin rubbed the tender bite mark on her neck and thought about how melancholy Sesshomaru seemed to be that morning. He was a quiet person, and to others it would seem that nothing was bothering him, but of course she knew him better than anyone else.

She examined her arms and poked at a bruise the size of his hand. He held her tighter than he should have. She didn't care. She doesn't even remember feeling any pain last night! Clearly her Lord had nothing to feel guilty about. She wished he didn't decline her offer about the hot spring so she could comfort him.

~o~

Few minutes later while Rin relaxed in the water, she heard male voices nearby. She froze and carefully scanned the area.

The tall bushes started rustling, and out came three bickering males. The two were dragging someone in the middle with them.

"I told you Koga! See! A hot spring!" A male with a white hair mohawk announced.

"And I told you I DON'T CARE!" He pulled his arms away from their grip.

They all turned to look, and gawked in surprised at the naked lady in the water.

She also stared at them for a moment.

"AAAHHHHHHH!" Rin screamed on top of her lungs covering herself.

The three males blushed and scrambled about.

"SORRY! Didn't mean to! Hakkaku you IDIOT!"

"Shut up, Ginta! You're the one who wanted to…"

"YOU MORONS! MOVE! MOOOVE!" Koga exclaimed, blushing furiously.

Rin swam towards her garments so that she could cover herself, when she spotted a swift white ball of light zoomed by towards the three wolf demon.

Next thing she saw was an angry Sesshomaru, his hand wrapped around Koga's neck lifting him off the ground. His other hand was poised to strike, the claws dripping with green, luminescence poison. Koga struggled helplessly in his grip.

Hakkaku and Ginta fell on the ground shaking.

"Sesshomaru! It's... it's you again!" Ginta was staring at him in horror. He could never forget the frightening demon, Inuyasha's older brother.

Hakkaku felt like he was going to piss in his wolf kilt. "We didn't mean to barge in here we swear! Let Koga go!"

"…pleassee." He added shakily when the dog demon glared at him.

Rin quickly covered herself with the kimono. She remembered them from before…

"My Lord! It.. it was an accident! I heard them coming and they didn't know I was here!"

His eyes moved to glance at her for a short moment.

Few seconds passed. Sesshomaru watched the wolf demon struggle in his hand then he released him to fall on the ground. Koga held his neck and coughed violently.

"What the hell was that for?" He managed to cough out.

Ginta and Hakkaku were alarmed and shoved their hands in Koga's mouth.

"Don't anger him anymore!" They both whispered.

Koga slapped both of them. "You IDIOTS! This is all your faults!"

Sesshomaru only watched them, his face expressionless. Rin found her way beside him and clutched his arm closely while peeking at the commotion on the ground.

Koga stared at her and his eyebrows rose. "You were that kid back then." He stood up and straightened himself. _Yea it was the same little girl, except she's all grown up now. _It was the girl his wolves killed before he met Kagome, and the same girl he saved from the worm demon (the day he first encountered Sesshomaru). His followers were the same idiots they were back then, as they tried **not** to make Koga and Sesshomaru cross paths, assuming that he would pick a fight with Inuyasha's older brother_. [Ep. 99]_

Rin gazed at him curiously.

Sesshomaru turned on his heels to leave without a word.

"Hey, wait!" Koga called. Sesshomaru paid no attention to him.

Hakkaku grabbed his arm. "Nevermind and let him leave! We should… start heading for the northern mountains already!"

"LET GO OF ME!"

Rin stopped on her tracks. "Oh, so you guys are going there too?"

The wolf demons stared at her.

"Uh, yes!" Ginta stammered.

"Come to think of it, isn't Sesshomaru one of the demon Lords of the Lands? Then of course he'd be heading there at the Northern Castle in the Mountains!" Hakkaku exclaimed.

Rin smiled widely at Koga. "Why are you going there? Are you also a Lord?"

Koga scoffed. "No I am not, and I will never be. I don't care what my wife says."

She looked at him, confused.

He sighed. _What a curious woman_. "My wife Ayame, is the daughter of the Lord and Lady of the North. They _demanded-" _he grimaced "-that I am present in the gathering. They think that things like this will convince me to agree and take the Lord's place one day. Personally, I want nothing of it. I married Ayame and I would rather have us live and rule MY small pack of demon wolves near the south where I grew up, than be a Lord and rule some lands I don't even give a damn about."

"Yea, and it's not Koga's thing. He's the furthest thing from the word "NOBLE" " Ginta added.

Koga gave the wolf demon a large bump on his head.

"Koga has to go to the gathering anyway, because Ayame went ahead of us and she's already waiting at the Northern Castle. She'll get real mad if Koga doesn't show up." Hakkaku told her.

"Oh." An idea struck her mind. "Since we're both heading at the same place, why don't we ALL travel together!"

Koga, Ginta and Hakkaku gawked at her, mouth open. _Was she serious? Travel with that scary Lord demon of hers?_

o-o-o-o-o

"I refuse to travel with this stinking wolves, my Lord!" Jaken screeched.

"What did you say?" Hakkaku was preparing himself to strike the toad.

"Sesshomaru-sama, there's no point in NOT travelling together because after all, we'll all meet in the same place! Right?" Rin was tugging on his sleeves, her eyes beseeching.

He looked at her silently. He didn't care about the wolves but he wanted to keep Rin happy.

Sesshomaru turned to look at the wolves, his eyes narrowed. "Follow us if you wish. But if anyone of you gets in my way, I will not hesitate to kill." He warned before he resumed walking ahead of them.

Ginta and Hakkaku embraced each other in fear. _Maybe this isn't such a great idea after all._

Koga couldn't help but glare at the Demon Lord's back. He hated the fear that crawled in his spine when Sesshomaru lifted him off the ground earlier. His eyes were merciless and he was almost positive that he would be dead already if it isn't for the girl. _Sesshomaru makes Inuyasha look like an angel compared to him. _He thought in disgust.

"Let's go Koga-kun!" Rin smiled up at him then started walking as well.

The wolf demons followed them. Hakkaku was having a verbal fight with Jaken, while Ginta was walking next to the dragon Ah-Un and admiring it. Koga was walking behind Rin and he quietly observed her. _She certainly turned out to be a gorgeous woman._ But he noticed that she reeked strongly of Sesshomaru. Then he saw the faint mark on her neck.

His eyebrows rose. Koga dimly remembered wondering back then why Sesshomaru let a child travel with him. He had no idea he was saving the girl for later. He smirked. _Dog demons sure are weird._

"Hey." Koga decided to walk beside Rin, curious.

"Yes?" Rin glanced at him with a smile.

He looked away. "I was wondering, you lived with Kagome and Inuyasha for a while right?"

"Yes I did."

"Well… I just want to know if they are doing well. Kagome, at least. Couldn't care less about that stinking dog turd." He scratched his nose.

Rin stifled a laugh. "They are well. They have a two years old daughter named Aiko. She looked a lot like Kagome except for the eyes… and the dog ears."

Koga wrinkled his nose. "Only a daughter? After eight years? What, is that dog a saint or something? I have a dozen children already!" He bragged loudly.

The wolf was the same as always, competitive.

She blinked at him. "I… guess?"

"How about you? No kid yourself yet?"

Rin blushed. "Er, no."

"I see. But you are going with him to the Gathering because you're his mate, right?"

"I-yeah." Rin reddened. She never had to talk to anyone about her relationship with Sesshomaru.

"You're probably going to be the only human there, but you know what? I'll try to keep an eye on you when I can, since you saved my ass today. Don't want you ending up for demon dinner." He winked at her.

She beamed up at him. "I appreciate that. Thanks, Koga-kun!"

o-o-o-o-o

They reached the base of the Northern Mountains before dusk. Rin stared at the huge, seemingly endless wide span of boulders.

"Whoaa." She looked up and was awed with the height. "Er… I hope we're not going to scale the mountains?" She climbed a ravine once long ago to get the berries of the Thousand Years flowers for Jaken. It wasn't really a good experience for her.

"Nah! That cave should be here somewhere…" Koga started hugging the rocks, his left ear pressed onto it.

Sesshomaru however drew his sword. The group turned to look at him.

"What are you going to do sire?" Jaken asked.

He swung his sword on a boulder creating an X mark.

After a few seconds, they all watched as the rocks shattered, revealing a cave opening.

Just then, three white wolves appeared behind them. "Koga look!" Hakkaku pointed at the wolves.

Koga watched as the wolves entered the cave. "Yea, northern wolves alright. They're supposed to guide us through the cave. I heard it's a labyrinth inside, so without a guide we might end up getting lost."

After Jaken prepared a torch and grabbing Ah-Un's reins, Sesshomaru lead the way and entered the cave without a second glance to his travelling companions.

o-o-o

"Sure is scary in here." Hakkaku whispered. The only source of light that they had was Jaken's torch. They had been following the white wolves for a while now, but there's no sign of the exit yet.

"Yep." Ginta was shivering.

"WOULD YOU TWO CUT IT OUT!" Koga exclaimed as he pulled his arms away, since his companions were clutching him in fear. "Act like MEN!"

"Heh. Cowardly wolves." Jaken muttered.

"Shut up, toad! I'll eat you for lunch!" Ginta yelled.

Rin on the other hand was hugging herself. The cave scared her also but she must be brave. She didn't want to look like a pathetic, terrified mortal in front of the group, especially Sesshomaru.

The Lord sensed her distress and was more than willing to hold her as they walk to ease her fear. He was about to offer, when suddenly he heard a loud crunching noise.

Rin looked down and she found herself staring at a crushed human skull she stepped on.

"EEEKKKKKKK!" She threw herself at Sesshomaru in terror. Sesshomaru easily caught and maneuvered her so she doesn't hurt herself on his armor.

Jaken laughed raucously. "Stupid Rin! There's nothing to be scared about!"

Sesshomaru sent him one of his deadly glares. Jaken stepped back in fright.

"It's alright Rin. There's nothing to fear. I'm here." He whispered tenderly in her ears.

Her cinnamon doe eyes were filled with shame as they met his amber ones. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." He set her down and held her around her waist. "Walk with me. You'll be fine."

She nodded and bit her lip still feeling embarrassed. "Thank you my Lord."

The party behind Sesshomaru and Rin were gawking at them with wide eyes.

"So he has a soft side after all." Ginta whispered.

_They just reminded me of Kagome and Inuyasha. _Koga thought to himself.

~o~

When they saw the light at the end of the tunnel, Rin ran towards it.

Her eyes were closed as she inhaled deeply. "Finally! Fresh air!" She hated the damp, stagnant smell of the cave. When she opened her eyes, she squealed in delight.

She stood in a wide valley between two huge mountains, and everything was covered in snow. There were a few white trees scattered about, and stray winter flowers blooming. She noticed a path leading to a huge, elegant door embedded on the mountain side.

"It's so beautiful!" She had the sudden urge to run around like a little child once again, but fought against it. Rin remembered Lady Shirahime's teachings… _act like a lady. _She sighed.

"Whew finally! I was starting to think we got lost in there." Koga wiped the sweat of his forehead. Hakkaku and Ginta stretched happily.

"Koga!" While the group was adjusting to the new scenery, a red haired wolf-demoness approached them.

"Ayame-chan!" Ginta and Hakkaku waved at her.

"Hey boys!" She smiled widely. Koga lifted her in the air and kissed her lightly.

"Miss me?" Koga grinned.

The girl named Ayame blushed and giggled. "Of course!" She turned to look at a smiling Rin, then to an uninterested Sesshomaru.

She gasped. "Oh my! You travelled with the Lord of the West?" She squealed at Koga. She swiftly curtsied in front of the estranged group.

"Welcome to the North! My name is Ayame, daughter of the Lord and Lady of the North. Come! I'm supposed to lead you to the castle. You all must be tired after your journey."

Ayame lead them to the door by the mountain which opened widely at her command. A wolf servant took Ah-Un to the stables. When they stepped inside the mansion, Rin was once again in awe. The castle was built within the mountains! The hallway was lined up with ornate torches, and several paintings and decorations were hanging. The floor and the walls were not made of wood… it was marble. It was as if the castle was _carved _from the inside of the mountains.

Koga started heading out on his own. "I guess this is where we must part. See you later, Inuyasha's brother!" Hakkaku and Ginta quickly followed him.

"It's LORD SESSHOMARU, you dimwits!" Jaken yelled after them.

Ayame laughed nervously. "Please excuse Koga's rudeness. Come and follow, I'll show you to your chambers."

They followed Ayame into a huge circular room. It was splendid, with the same marble features. It was well decorated but simple.

"I hope it is alright." She smiled.

"No this is amazing! Thanks, Ayame-chan!" Rin grinned at the wolf demoness.

She smiled. "I'm glad! Go ahead and rest, I will take my leave now." Ayame stared at the green imp. "Come follow me and I'll show you to the servant's quarters."

Jaken bowed to Sesshomaru before he followed Ayame and left the two. Rin closed the door behind them.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin sat on a cushion to rest.

"What is it?"

"How come Ayame didn't think I was a servant like Jaken?" She asked curiously.

Sesshomaru walked to Rin and kneeled on one knee in front of her. He held her face lightly. "Because I marked you the other night." He caressed the fading mark on her neck with his finger. "…There is a bond between us that only demons can detect. You are my mate now."

She was astounded. "And you didn't tell me about this before you marked me because…?"

He smirked. "There is no point in telling you."

She rolled her eyes and sighed in defeat. It was the same as when he proposed; no question whatsoever.

Sesshomaru stood up. "I need to attend to some matters first. Rin, stay here and do NOT leave this room. Do you understand? I will be back." His golden eyes blazed.

She nodded in agreement. "Okay." Well, that cancelled her recently-made plan to explore the castle. She decided to take a nap instead.

o-o-o-o-o

Night had fallen. After much pleasantries mostly from the old wolf-demon Lord, he let Sesshomaru leave the hall. The Lord of the West was relieved as he was not forced into a long conversation. It was enough that he found out he was the second demon lord to arrive. Jaken was trotting behind his Lord faithfully.

Sesshomaru suddenly stopped walking. As a result, Jaken bumped on his leg. "I'm sorry milord!"

"…Er, is something wrong Sesshomaru-sama?" Jaken stared up at his master in confusion.

"Hn." Sesshomaru was staring ahead.

Jaken followed his Master's gaze, and was astonished when a man came walking down from the other end of the hallway.

The man took notice of Sesshomaru, and he too stopped walking. He stood a good distance from the Lord.

Jaken scrutinized the man. He wore strange clothing, but he couldn't help but admire him. He had a ruffled shoulder length, light brown hair. His deep, chocolate colored eyes were wide as he observed Jaken's small form and his Lord Sesshomaru. And his height… Jaken noticed, matches the tall stature of the Western Lord. _Sesshomaru-sama cannot literally look down upon the tall man_. He thought carelessly.

Another figure emerged behind the strange man, and it was a short, attractive female with the color of the golden sun on her hair, and piercing blue eyes. She too, was dressed strangely.

"You are Kaname." Sesshomaru stated in his uncaring tone.

Kaname placed his hands inside the pockets of his unbuttoned trench coat. He smiled lightly. "Yes, I am. I presume, if I am not mistaken… that you are Sesshomaru of the West?"

Jaken's mouth fell open. He was the Lord of the East that he overheard about back at the castle! Normally, he would throw insults at this… strange Kaname person but he found out that he _couldn't._

Sesshomaru didn't answer. He was only staring at the man coldly.

The girl next to Kaname fidgeted in discomfort.

"I will take that as a yes then. You're not much of a talker, are you?" The Eastern Lord tilted his head thoughtfully.

"I only speak when deemed necessary." The dog demon retorted.

Kaname raised an eyebrow. "I see." In an effort to get the Lord talking, he knowingly brought a topic that he knew would piss off the Western Lord. "How is Rin?"

Jaken started walking backwards trying to gain distance. His tiny heart was pounding on his chest. To his surprise, he noticed that the woman next to Kaname was doing the same. She wore a worried look on her face.

"She is well, though, she is NONE of your business. What I want to know is your motive behind your furtive friendship _with my mate._" Sesshomaru's voice was smooth and controlled.

"I have no _motive_. I only have the same intention as you, with all due respect. Her happiness_._"

Sesshomaru's eyebrows knit together. "You expect me believe that? I do not trust you, after you made Rin _lie _to me to conceal your relationship with her."

"Oh. That. Well, it was necessary on my part." Kaname answered thoughtfully.

"And why is that?"

The Eastern Lord smiled reticently. "I think… that it is my business and _none of your concern._"

The air around them was getting heavier and tense. Jaken could almost taste it. He was sweating profusely, and he did not notice that his short legs were shaking uncontrollably.

Sesshomaru was reining in his temper. It took all of his power not to draw Bakusaiga and cut the arrogant bastard in half.

Kaname chuckled. "I wouldn't try it if I were you. Rin wouldn't be too happy if you start cutting her friends in half."

Sesshomaru was shocked, but did not show it. _The demon just… read his mind!_

"And also, you don't have to be so guarded about showing your emotions around me. It is futile, I can read you like an open book even with my eyes closed." He declared haughtily.

"Stay out of my _head _and stay away from _Rin._" Sesshomaru growled warningly. He felt absolutely insulted. The last person who made him feel this way was Naraku. And the worthless hanyou got what he deserved in the end.

"And if I don't?" Kaname challenged. His warm, brown eyes abruptly turned cold, matching the lethal glare that Sesshomaru was giving him.

"Master. 'Tis not the time." The woman whispered to Kaname worriedly.

"I will kill you." Sesshomaru smiled.

Jaken was horrified. _There it is!_ The deadly smile. He cowered in fear.

"I suggest that you throw your threats to people who would… actually get frightened, Lord Sesshomaru." Kaname smirked.

There was a moment of short silence as the light on a nearby torch flickered.

Sesshomaru coolly rushed in a blinding speed towards the proud vampire, his claws dripping with poison.

Suddenly the hall was filled with a fierce and pure, demonic aura. The demon dog froze mid action in surprise at the unfamiliar ambiance. Kaname easily avoided his attack, and now stood behind the Western Lord, his back facing Sesshomaru's back. His hands remained inside his pockets, and his demeanor was as calm as the Lord of the West. Sesshomaru straightened up.

The impressive aura was emanating from Kaname, and Sesshomaru could feel it close behind him.

"I accept your challenge, but I'm afraid I can't take you up on it right now. Rest assured though, when the time and place is right, _I won't hold back._" Kaname started walking away. "…Yumi. Let's go." The woman quickly followed him, glancing agitatedly at Sesshomaru once before they vanished in the shadows.

Jaken shook his head violently to pull himself together. "Sesshomaru… sama?" He noticed the calm anger on his face, and it terrified the poor imp.

"I will be looking forward to it." Sesshomaru whispered as he walked away. He will make that Kaname pay for his disrespect. Jaken followed him silently. _Sesshomaru-sama finally met his match. Naraku was worthless compared to that Kaname._ The toad thought while remembering the disturbing demonic aura the foreign demon released. _Rin what have you done you crazy child._

o-o-o-o-o-o

A/N:

Next Chapter:** Chapter 6 - Disastrous Event**

The Gathering of the Lords begins in two days; how will Rin fare surrounded by these noble Demons? Also will Sesshomaru and Kaname behave themselves for Rin's sake? We'll see. ;)


	6. Chapter 6 Disastrous Gathering

A/N: Thank you all to those who added my story to their favorites and subscribing. And thanks to all of you who continue to read and support!

Love, Destiny

~oOo~

I'll keep you company  
In one glorious harmony  
Waltzing with destiny forever  
Dance me into the night  
Underneath the moon shining so bright  
Turning me into the light

-Dark Waltz

~oOo~

Chapter 6 Disastrous Gathering

"How can ANYONE walk in these?" Rin fumed. She wore the 12 layers kimono called Juni Hitoe, and was practicing to walk inside her chambers in preparation for the gathering tomorrow night. The outer design matches that of Sesshomaru's Kimono; white with red honeycomb patterns, and the yellow and purple design of his obi. The garment was heavy and she kept tripping over the dress when she walks.

"UGH!" _Okay, remember Lady Shirahime's lessons. Walk with small steps, so I don't fall on my face. Also straighten my back… and uhh… oh yea the fan._

She covered half of her face with the ornate fan and batted her eyelashes. Rin grimaced, then sighed. _This is really not my thing._

Suddenly two hands came out from behind her and covered her mouth, muffling her scream. She was in a panic as she struggled against her assailant, and managed to step on its foot.

"Ouch! Calm down! It's me."

Rin immediately stopped, recognizing the voice. He released her sensing that she was pacified.

She whirled around and looked at him in alarm. "Kaname-san!" She half-expected to see him here in the North, but it was still a shock to her otherwise.

"What was that for? You scared me half to death!"

He smirked but tried to look guilty. "I'm sorry. Thought I'd see how you'll react."

She tilted her head and thought about chewing him out, but it was hard since she missed him… and there were so many questions she wanted to ask.

His brown eyes gazed at her with warmth. "You look stunning in the dress. Aristocracy fits you."

She blushed. "Not really."

He laughed. Kaname decided to sit on the window sill, one foot touching the ground and the other was bent against the wall.

She gasped. "Kaname-san, Sesshomaru-sama might hurt you if he finds out that you're here."

He scoffed. "He won't." He could easily conceal his scent and his aura from anyone.

She thought about his confident answer and decided to let it go. Rin dropped her head and stared pointedly at the ground. "Is it true?" She whispered.

"What is?" Kaname's voice turned velvet.

"Everything that I heard. That you're a… vampire demon. You never told me. And then something about taking over the Eastern Lands." She couldn't look at Kaname in the face.

He closed his eyes. "I'm afraid it's all true. Although taking the East was an impulsive decision, but a necessary one."

She sat on the cushion and fixed her dress. "So… you drink blood to survive?"

He chuckled. "I _used _to. But I am so old now, that I barely require blood sustenance. If I wanted blood right now it wouldn't be for survival. It would be for mere pleasure."

Rin was quiet as she tried to imagine Kaname drinking blood. She shuddered.

Kaname laughed again. The things she was picturing in her head… was hilarious.

"What's so funny?" She asked suspiciously.

He decided not to tell her about reading her mind. "It's just that I can't believe that three centuries from now, people are going to make up some ridiculous weaknesses of my clan, such as getting burned by the sun, that we sleep in grave soil, fears garlic and that we are frightened by a cross. None of it is true of course, but I wonder how the next generation came up with that."

"I KNEW IT! I knew you're not from this time era! You're just like KAGOME-CHAN!" She half-screamed in excitement.

He sighed sadly. "No, you are mistaken. I am not bound by time, Rin. I am in the past, present and future."

Kaname sensed her confusion and decided to change the subject. "I never told you what I really was because I was afraid you might be frightened."

She made a face. "I told you stories about me being abducted by demons and how I handled it pretty well. You knew I travelled with demons, and yet you were scared of telling me that you are one? That doesn't make sense."

Rin didn't expect the sad look that crossed his face. "I know you trusted me. But I'm a demon born to hunt humans, wherein Sesshomaru and your other companions were not. They had a choice, and from the beginning I did not. You believed I was human and I didn't have any reason to tell you otherwise. It's not only because I was… afraid you would be scared of me when you find out what I truly am; it was also how I wanted to keep deluding myself that I believed I am a _human, _because that's how being around you felt like." It was her smile and her laughter. No one ever treated him so compassionately and equally as Rin did. She was his save haven, away from the followers who worshipped him and from the people who feared him. She made him feel… _himself _once again.

Rin was speechless. She could see the unmasked pain in his eyes. Then he buried his face on one hand. She stood up and slowly moved towards him. "You should've told me anyway, because _nothing_ would've changed. I will treat you the same. You are my friend, I do not fear you, no matter what you are." She watched him carefully, waiting for his reaction.

But she didn't expect him to suddenly pin her against the wall, his hands on the either side of her head rendering escape impossible. She was shocked to see the pupils of his usually warm brown eyes glowing red instead. Two protruding fangs were poking out in his mouth. Was this his true form? Her heart accelerated but not because of fear; it was more from surprise.

"You do not… fear me?" He repeated, threat coating his voice. His face was also moving closer to hers.

She shook her head nervously.

Kaname's red eyes gazed at her for a moment until a sly smile crept up in his mouth and he leaned closer to her… neck.

She swallowed loudly and shut her eyes tightly. _Is he going to bite me? _

After what seemed like an eternity to her, she didn't feel any pain. She opened her eyes to see him staring at her intently, and his eyes were back to its normal hue once again. He was smiling at her, and she couldn't help but be fascinated by how remarkably beautiful he was.

Her mental flattery of him made the vampire smile. "It's part of the charm… as a predator. For catching preys like you."

Rin, unaware of Kaname's ability to read mind, only thought that her face might have given him a hint of what she was thinking and she blushed.

Kaname released her from the cage that was his arms and gave her some space. He was quite impressed that she didn't fear at all. Her heart was too filled with trust and love. It's no surprise that everyone adored her. No one, who knew Rin, can possibly bring themselves to hate the girl. She was too kind and… _she deserved a better life than what awaits her._

He looked into her eyes solemnly. "I am too late to tell you this but it can't be helped. Rin, humans and demons are not meant for each other. Call it fate or the work of a God, but that kind of relationship will never work as it always ends in tragedy."

She was taken aback. _Where was this coming from?_ "What are you talking about? I'm perfectly happy. I am extremely thankful because my Lord finally accepted me even though I'm only a human."

"That's not the point Rin. No matter how happy you are right now or how much he cares for you, it's not going to end well."

Her mouth fell open. "How can you say such a thing?"

Kaname sighed. "I have never seen nor heard a demon and human live a happy and full life together. It's as if the relationship itself is _cursed_."

She glared at him. "You can't just say something like that without back up!"

His expression was bitter as he rubbed his temples. There was no way to convince her until he gives her some facts. "You are familiar with your half-demon friend Jinenji, right?"

She nodded.

"Remember how Jinenji's father was killed, and he and his mother suffered because of the unwelcoming villagers. Even though Inuyasha and Kagome helped them, it doesn't erase the fact that the memory still haunts them and the horrible things they had to go through for years. You saw Jinenji's scarred body for yourself."

Rin opened her mouth to speak, but Kaname raised his hand to silence her.

"Did Inuyasha ever tell you how he obtained the Red tetsusaiga?"

Her eyes widened. "Kagome did, as one of my bedtime stories back then."

"Then you remember Shiori, the half demon girl. You are wondering how I knew, it's because I met her."

"…when Shiori's bat-demon father was killed by her own grandfather, everything spiraled out of control. The villagers mistreated both the mother and child, and the bat demons took advantage of them as well, forcing the girl to hold the barrier and be separated from her mother."

"But Inuyasha helped them!" Rin interjected.

"He did. But again, the point is about what they had suffered and went through. Shiori told me that she still have nightmares about the bat-demons and the abusive villagers."

Rin fidgeted. "I guess… but that's not enough to…"

"Rin, are you familiar with the Horai Island?" He asked.

She bit her lip. He knew where he was going with this. This was another story she heard from Kagome and she called it the _Fire on the Mystic Island_. "Long ago, some demons and humans wanted to live together in peace. They couldn't live in the mainland because they were always being attacked and judged by those who are against their beliefs. And so those demons and humans who mated and wanted peace created Horai Island to seclude themselves from the rest of the world, and also to protect their… half-demon children."

Kaname nodded. "Their peace was not long lived however. Because the **four war gods** invaded and killed most of them. These so called gods used the half-demons as a sacrifice to sustain themselves. In the end, once again, Inuyasha helped but the Island sank to be lost forever. Those half-demon children… they were left with scars and bad memories from years of suffering just like Jinenji and Shiori."

Her hands were balled into fists as she struggled to remain calm. "Sesshomaru-sama is the strongest demon in all of the Lands! He can't be compared to those other demons. He will live a long demon life, even longer than I am since I'm only a human, and he will protect whatever children we have from danger and suffering even after I am gone."

"Which brings us… to Sesshomaru's father and Inuyasha's mother. This is a story you know so well. The InuTaisho was deemed as the strongest Demon back then, but in the end he died protecting Inuyasha and his mother. His strength was not good enough. Would you be happy if one day, Sesshomaru sacrificed himself for…"

"STOP!" Rin covered her ears and shut her eyes tightly. She didn't want to hear anymore. Her heart felt like it was going to burst. These were the things she never actually thought about. She thought she was finally happy being with her Lord, and she couldn't help but think… did she just doom him and their future children because of her selfishness to be with him? Was human-demon relationship really _cursed _?

Kaname moved closer to Rin and held her shoulders. "I apologize. I did not mean to upset you. But I am telling you the truth. I can tell you more stories similar to what I already told you, but you won't be familiar with them. Most of them ended tragically, as they didn't have the luxury of having a savior like your friend Inuyasha in the end."

"How did you know… about all of these? About what my friends did." She asked.

"Like I said before I do a lot of travelling. I met people whom your friends also met and helped…" He wasn't exactly being truthful, but it was all he could say.

Rin took a few minutes to calm herself, wiping her tears away. She breathed deeply and after putting herself together once again, she gazed at Kaname deeply. "I know you're only concerned about me. And thank you for that. But even if this Rin is only human, I will use all of my power to fight this _curse _and will protect Sesshomaru even from himself. I will not let him get hurt by anything, and I will not let our future children and I suffer. I will prove that this curse doesn't exist." Her voice was firm and strong.

Rin's determination and the passion in her eyes did not surprise Kaname. In fact he expected it from her knowing the girl's personality. He smiled a sad smile that Rin knew so well. "I see. You are such a brave woman." _Unfortunately I can't let you doom yourself because of your blind resolve._

Kaname froze, all of his senses on alert.

Rin noticed the change in him but before she could ask…

"I must go now. Your Lord approaches."

She quickly panicked.

Kaname covered her eyes with a hand. "I shall see you at the gathering tomorrow night." He whispered.

When his hand vanished, he was also gone. She scanned the chambers but he was nowhere to be found.

Few minutes later, the door slid open and Sesshomaru entered. He was surprised to smell salty tears in the air and saw that Rin's eyes were rather red.

He was instantly in front of her in a second, same place where Kaname stood few minutes ago. "Are you alright? What happened?" He demanded, holding her face gently.

"Nothing. I'm just... nervous. That's all. For the gathering, I mean."

He cocked an eyebrow and looked at her from head to toe. He felt his chest swell up with pride at this absolutely beautiful human that was his mate. He will let no one in the gathering lay a hand on her or so god forbids he'd kill.

He put a distance between them and started removing his mokomoko and then his armor. He flung it carelessly aside.

Rin stared at him, puzzled.

When he pulled his obi and removed the top part of his kimono, exposing his chest and his well toned stomach, Rin's jaw drop and felt a fierce blush rising on her face.

"Er, what are you doing?" She squeaked.

He stared at her stoically. "This Sesshomaru wishes to make you forget about your worries." He kicked his boots aside and started to remove his hakama when he noticed Rin backing away from him slightly, her expression was a mixture of embarrassment and shock.

He took her reaction differently though. He sighed. "I swear to you I'd be _gentle _this time. If the first time was… too rough on you."

Rin felt as if someone shoved a blazing torch on her face and left it there. Not only that, but his boldness was driving her hormones into an overdrive.

Still quite nervous and unsure, she removed her first Kimono and let it pool on the floor.

A completely naked Sesshomaru now stood before her, and she couldn't help but think about how ungodly sexy he was!

He removed the next layer of her dress, and the next… Sesshomaru felt the act enjoyable as if he was picking on a flower and removing its petals slowly.

Rin however was still feeling bashful but wanted nothing more than to please her Lord.

Twelve layers of Kimono on the floor later, she was completely nude to his sight. The other night he didn't get to appreciate her and delve in her naked beauty, but he planned to change all of that. Her blush was absolutely adorable and the passion he ignited in her eyes made his demon want to go back against his recently made promise.

She embraced him, skin to skin. Her head laid on his chest as she listened to his heartbeat. Sesshomaru took a deep breath, and buried his hands in her brown tresses. Her scent was intoxicating to him. He captured her mouth in a searing kiss and lifted her off the ground to lay her on the wide futon.

She looked at him lovingly and traced the wonderful features on his face. "I'll never let you do something stupid to protect me. Don't you ever **die**! Your mate commands you to." She fiercely said.

He was surprised at her random declaration. And _commanding him? _He held her dearly and ran a claw on her spine, making her shiver. "You have nothing to worry about. Don't you believe in my strength being the strongest demon warrior in the Lands?"

She thought about what he said. "I believe in you." No curse will be strong enough to break them.

He smiled. "Then cease this talking because I want you now." And once again he kissed her fervently, erasing any doubts she may had.

o-o-o-o-o

The night of the Gathering arrived, and Rin was on the edge. She looked magnificent in her thick layers of kimonos. Half of her lush, brown hair were tied in a bun on both sides of her head and a trail of red ribbon hanging loosely on each. The rest of her long hair cascaded behind her back. Only for this event, she painted a magenta line on her top eyelid, matching her ruby lips.

She gulped. She was clutching Sesshomaru's arm next to her as they stood in front of a wide tatami door.

Sesshomaru sensed her panic. "Do not fret. You are so very lovely tonight."

_Pull it together Rin! You're with Sesshomaru-sama. Everything will be fine. _"Thank you my Lord. I'm alright. Let's go." She smiled up at up him.

The door slid open and they both entered the grand castle hall. The hall was well lit and lavishly decorated. There was a bunch of Karp demons on a small stage playing harps. Rin saw many noble demons walking and socializing, but they all stopped to look at the duo who just entered. Having these many eyes on them, Rin couldn't help but flush red. _Oh God let this be over soon._

Sesshomaru led her further into the hall until two old wolf demons approached them.

"Ah, so you are Sesshomaru's mate? It is very nice to meet you! I am the Lady of the North, Kotoko." The old-demon lady said. Rin was reminded of Ayame. Her hair was slowly turning orange, proof that it used to be red just like her daughter. There were many lines on her face, but she was reminded of Kaede. She seemed to be a kind hearted woman.

Rin curtsied. "It is an honor to meet you. My name is Rin." She smiled widely, completely forgetting to address herself as _'Lady Rin of the West'_ as Sesshomaru's mother taught her.

The other old demon wolf spoke to her. "Ah. Lady Rin, I am Lord Seijuro and I'm glad to meet you as well." He turned to look at Sesshomaru. "What a beautiful human. You sure have fine taste." He laughed. Sesshomaru only blinked at him.

Seijuro cleared his throat. "We will be back with you in a moment. As host and hostess we have to attend to the other guests also. Feel free to do as you like and eat." He waved his hand towards a long table filled with… unfamiliar dishes to Rin.

When both of them were gone, Rin whispered "By any chance, are humans on the menu…?" She eyed the table suspiciously.

Sesshomaru suppressed the urge to laugh. "No Rin."

Few minutes later while Sesshomaru was speaking to the Lord of the South named Hayato, she thought she was finally starting to get comfortable in the gathering. Until she noticed that most of the demons were looking at her strangely. Some were openly glaring at her, and some were trying to be more discreet about their hatred. Rin lowered her gaze to look on the ground feeling uninvited.

Lady Kotoko appeared. "Lady Rin, would you like to join me and the other women for tea?" She waved her hand towards a room with a wide open door, where some demon women were seated on cushion and seemed to be having a good time.

"Ah, that is a good idea! I wish not to bore the Lady with my talk with Lord Sesshomaru." Hayato smiled at her, though Rin felt it was forced. As if the snake demon lord didn't like her presence…

"I will be glad to join you." Rin replied to the old woman.

Sesshomaru stared at Rin and gave him a reassuring smile. She didn't want to hold him back by hanging around him all the time.

He nodded as Lady Kotoko whisked Rin away, holding an arm. "I'm afraid my daughter Ayame will not be in the tea room with us, for she is with Koga. Koga is… a bit unaccustomed with Gatherings like this."

As she led her in to the tea room, Rin glimpsed Kaname and saw that he was surrounded with people who were dressed strangely as him. He seemed to be on the edge, his eyes darting left and right. His lips were clenched tightly. She wondered what was bothering him. They made brief eye contact to each other before she lost sight of him.

Rin entered the tea room and sat on a cushion, facing the other demon women who were staring at her in awe. Lady Kotoko poured her a cup of tea before she sat as well.

"Uhm, hi." Rin said awkwardly, breaking the silence.

"How did you do it? Tame the Lord of the West? You, a human?" A woman with electric blue eyes and fins for ears asked. She held no contempt in her voice, only curiosity.

"I… don't know. But I knew him for quite a long time now. He saved me." She smiled at the curious girl.

"Do you have any special powers? Some humans have powers. Are you a priestess?" This time, a gorgeous fox demon asked. She was reminded of Shippo.

"How come you're so beautiful? Are you sure you're just a human?" A lion demoness leaned forward expecting an answer.

Rin was surprised at the amount of questions, and they kept asking. She answered them nicely, enjoying their reaction. They weren't so bad after all.

~o~

"Sesshomaru, I will still stand by my offer to remind you that my daughter Naemi, will remain faithful to you. I hope you consider taking her as your mate in the future." Lord Hayato, the Lord of the South told him quietly.

"This Sesshomaru already has a mate." He coolly replied. He was getting irritated with Hayato's company, as well as the swarm of demon women standing closely behind him and was trying to get close with the handsome Lord of the West.

Hayato laughed. "Yes, but she is only a human, limited by her human lifespan. What I am saying is once you tire of her or once her life is taken away due to… human illnesses and aging, my daughter is willing to wait. A hundred years or less is not too much."

Sesshomaru's teeth gnashed together. He suppressed the blood thirst rising in him, wanting to slay the worthless snake demon in front of him for talking about Rin that way. "Do not speak about Rin any longer, or I am afraid this will not end well for you." He warned dangerously.

Hayato took a step back. "Of course."

Thankfully both their attention was brought somewhere else, when their host, Lord Seijuro of the North spoke loudly to all of his guests. "Now I know every one of you have heard the rumors even before you received my invitation for the gathering. The downfall of Akito. I'm pleased to introduce to you however, the new Lord of the East, Lord Kaname! Let this be the beginning of forming new alliances, friendship and as such with the Vampire Clan."

Sesshomaru saw the vampire stood beside Seijuro. "Indeed. I look forward to peace for all of the Lands." He bowed. When he stood straight once again, Sesshomaru and Kaname gazed at each other across the room passively yet both knew the underlying aggression behind the simple act.

o-o-o-o-o

[Tea Room]

The demon women were all engrossed with the human Rin. She was being her usual self, chatting away and giggling with the girls. A fish demon woman was peering towards the grand hall, watching the introduction of the Lord of the East.

"My, my. He's a handsome one!" She blushed as she returned to her seat.

"Who is?" The fox demoness asked.

"The new Lord of the East! He looks friendly and approachable too. Unlike…" _The Lord of the West. _She finished inside her head.

"Yes you're right, Kaname is friendly and someone you can trust." Rin agreed.

The demon women gasped. "You know him?"

"Yea, for a few years now."

"Oh KAMI! REALLY? Tell us about HIM! He's so dreamy." The Lioness-youkai asked.

Rin thought about it, and figured that there was no harm in doing so. But just when she was about to speak, they heard someone scoff derisively.

The girls and Rin turned towards the sound, to the snake-demoness who remained quiet throughout the conversation.

"Tell me, how is it that you seem to have these powerful demon Lords wrapped around your little finger, human?" She didn't even bother to conceal her malice towards Rin.

Rin raised an eyebrow at her.

"Are you Naemi? Daughter of the Lord of the South?" The fish-demon asked.

"And so? What of it?" Naemi smirked arrogantly, seemingly content that she was a daughter of a powerful demon.

No one answered her.

She inspected her nails. "You know, human, you don't _belong _with the demon Lord, or even fit to socialize with us demons. You should go back to whatever village you came from and stay in that hole."

"Don't belong? I am the Lady of the West, and Lord Sesshomaru had taken me for his mate. I belong in the West, with _him._" Rin replied smoothly.

Naemi rolled her eyes. "Please, do not brag as if you hold yourself high in the demon society. You're nothing but a stupid human whore that the Lord is using to satisfy his own desires. I don't understand why he chose a human when a demoness can offer so much more… but it is probably an acquired taste since his dog demon father took in a mistress and fathered a hanyou. How pathetic."

Everyone's jaw drop to stare at her in disbelief after hearing her harsh words. Rin's hands were balled into a fist.

"Naemi, enough! You will respect your fellow guest." The Lady of the North chastised.

She crossed her arms angrily. "I will offer no respect to that human slut, Lady Kotoko. She is probably doing the same thing to the Lord of the East seeing that they seem to be acquainted."

"I am not a whore! How dare you judge me." Rin almost yelled. She did not wish to attract attention from the demons outside the tea room. She felt angry and frustrated, and tears were starting to form in her eyes. She refused to cry even though this was what she was afraid of, _rejection _from people who barely knew her.

"Pathetic, weak humans such as yourself should stay with your own kind. Stop trying to achieve something you cannot." She flipped her hair and glared at Rin.

Rin stood up, already fed up with the rude demoness. "Lady Kotoko, thank you for the tea. I must take my leave now. Girls, thank you for your company." She said, addressing all the shocked demoness who were actually enjoying being with Rin.

Rin left all of them. Once in the Great Hall, she ran around, avoiding the demons that were in her way while searching for her Lord. Unexpectedly she bumped into someone.

"I'm.. so sorry!" She bowed and hid her face.

The person held her arm tightly. "Follow me."

She looked up, and it was _Kaname_. "Huh?" He pulled her quickly towards the door and they left unnoticeably.

o-o-o-o-o

They were running in the hallway.

"Kaname-san, where are we going?" She panted behind him, as she held the skirt of her dresses to her knees. Kaname was holding her other hand.

"You couldn't stand being in there, am I right?"

She watched his billowing brown hair behind him. "Y-yes."

"Well, the same goes for me." He declared. They stopped running and now stood in front of a balcony. Kaname suddenly scooped her in his arms, bridal style.

"What are you doing?" She blushed.

"I'm going to show you something." He smiled down at her, then jumped off the balcony his coat flapping behind him. Rin automatically wrapped her arms around his neck in fear. The balcony was _high. _But she felt Kaname land softly on the ground and he set her down as well.

"Do you want to run like old times? Before we reach our destination?" He asked her. His eyes sparkled under the moonlight.

She couldn't understand what was making Kaname act like this, but she needed it to calm her mental strain from the event earlier. It seemed as if… he knew what happened and was, as always, trying to lift her crushed spirits. "But… Sesshomaru-sama will surely notice my absence."

He smirked. "I'll return you to him even before he notices you're gone." With that, he turned around and _ran _towards the forest laughing.

"Hey!" Rin yelled, running after him. She felt exhilarated and couldn't help feeling comforted by the wind against her face. Few seconds later she couldn't help but laugh also, seeing Kaname jumping branches to branches pretending to be a monkey.

As she ran, she started removing and throwing the thick layers of garments hindering most of her movements, until only one kimono was left. With this, she was able to run faster. She was being a child once again, happy, wild and uncaring. But this is who she truly was. She did not wish to be forced to act as a Lady, socializing with those noble demons who looked down upon her humanity.

Rin reached a wide clearing, and she stopped. There was a calm and wide lake in the field, but it looked like a giant mirror. The lake reflected the night sky, the stars and the moon. But what captured Rin the most was the colorful lights which looked like a curtain falling down from heaven. It was the most beautiful thing she'd ever saw in her life. She walked closer to the lake marveling at the light's reflection, then looking up at the sky still in awe.

"It's called an _Aurora Borealis. _Or the Northern lights. Beautiful, isn't it." He stood next to her observing.

"I've never seen anything like it. Is this… demon magic?" She was entranced.

"No it is not. It's nature's own magic."

They both stood in front of the lake in silence for quite a while.

"Rin, I will never let you suffer. You are too important to me." He suddenly said. _This is it. Before this night is over, his plan will be set into motion._

When Rin looked at him, he was gazing at her rather fiercely.

Her eyebrows furrowed. "Kaname-san, why are you acting so strangely?"

"You've always trusted me Rin. It's time… that you take that trust back. You will hate me with all of your being." He calmly said.

She put her hands in her hips. "What are you saying? I can never hate you."

The handsome vampire smirked. "Too bad. You will." And with that, Kaname pulled Rin closer to him, one hand buried in her hair and the other wrapped around her waist. Before Rin could protest, he crushed her lips with his and kissed her passionately.

Rin's mind went completely blank in shock at his action. Her hands pushed at his chest but he didn't budge. _WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING? _She was extremely confused. Was this… the same Kaname she knew?

Kaname suddenly let go of her and jumped backwards far away, avoiding a green whip of light that made the ground where Kaname stood a moment before, explode. Rin fell on her butt.

She was horrified as she looked to her left and saw an extremely pissed Sesshomaru. _OH MY GOD DID HE SEE… ME AND KANAME…? _

Sesshomaru drew Bakusaiga from its sheath. "Vampire, draw what weapon you have and fight this Sesshomaru. I will NOT let you live after you touched my mate." He growled.

Kaname pulled a thin Katana from his waist. "Defeat me if you can. If you don't… I'm afraid I will be taking someone very precious from you."

In a flash Sesshomaru jumped towards him. Kaname met him halfway in midair, and their swords loudly clashed. Their faces were inches from each other, the swords between them and it vibrated in undulating force. "Silence worthless blood-sucker." Sesshomaru swiped at him with his free hand, claws dripping with poison. Kaname leaped above him to avoid it, then brought his katana down aiming at his enemy's neck. Instead, he hacked some of Sesshomaru's silver hair when he stooped to avoid him. Sesshomaru retaliated with the Bakusaiga, pushing Kaname backwards.

"STOP IT! STOP FIGHTING!" Rin yelled in desperation. They both ignored her. She was chewing on her nails nervously, almost unable to watch. She couldn't… stand them…

Jaken came out from the forest and ran towards the shaking girl. "Rin! Let's go back to the Northern Castle now!" He could feel both Sesshomaru and Kaname's angry demonic aura, and it made him tense.

"Are you insane? I can't let Sesshomaru-sama and Kaname-san try to KILL EACH OTHER!" She winced when she saw Sesshomaru, narrowly missing Kaname with his poison claws. They both fought gracefully and equally, it was hard to know who was dominating the fight.

Rin attempted to run between them, but Jaken held her skirt to stop her. "Are you crazy? You can't just stop them, you're just a human! Look at them, they are too focused in their fight, you will end up getting hurt! Or worse, you might make Lord Sesshomaru's guard go down and he can get badly hurt!"

She watched them in anguish. _What can she do? _

Sesshomaru jumped in an arc above Kaname and spun, bringing down Bakusaiga and ripping the end of Kaname's coat.

"What's going on here?" Koga appeared and was surprised to see the two fighting.

"KOGA-KUN!" Rin ran towards him. "Please, can you intervene and make them stop! They mustn't hurt each other!" She was crying.

Koga scratched his head. "A-re you sure?" Koga felt dread; he didn't want to get in the bad side of Sesshomaru, plus the aura the combatants were emitting was near terrifying.

"If not you, then FIND SOMEONE WHO CAN! PLEASE!" She begged.

Koga felt a little insulted. _Hey, I'm a powerful demon also!_ "Alright, Rin. I'll try to stop them."

He pushed Rin lightly aside as he summoned Goraishi, the powerful claw weapon his ancestors bestowed upon him.

He looked at Kaname and Sesshomaru. "You two! Stop fighting!"

Unexpectedly, two individuals appeared in front of Koga. "You not allowed interrupt Lord Kaname!" A tiny girl yelled, dressed in a chinese warrior dress. She spun a spear and pointed it at Koga. Her eyes were glowing red, and her fangs were protruding. "I am Ching Lan, you fight me!"

"Puny wolf demon no place here. Fight me, Baojia." A man, identical to the girl in some facial features said.

Koga blinked and glared at them. "I knew you weird, Eastern demons are up to no good. I'll take you BOTH on!" Koga charged, and another battle ensued.

Rin held her face in disbelief. Sesshomaru was still fighting Kaname, and now Koga was fighting some of Kaname's companions.

She hated being a weak human who can't do anything. Rin glanced to the side and saw someone leaped out of the forest. It was…

"SAKEMARU!" Rin screamed. _Finally!_ Someone who could possibly help stop this useless… Her hope died, when more of the vampires showed up and blocked Sakemaru.

The Inu-daiyoukai glared at them. "What do you want demons?"

"You will not interfere. I, Toshida will stop you." A strange man said. His black hair was covering half of his face, but his eyes were glowing red. He swiftly appeared in front of Sakemaru and threw a punch, which grazed the side of his face. Sakemaru held his arm and threw him to the other vampire demons. Toshida flipped in the air and landed on his feet, not at all intimidated.

Rin swallowed as she looked away and focused on Kaname and Sesshomaru. They were still going at it. She suddenly noticed a woman with blonde hair standing on the other side. She looked as worried as she was, watching Kaname and Sesshomaru fight.

Kaname avoided the Bakusaiga's electric green energy force everytime Sesshomaru wielded it in thin air.

"You can't avoid it forever." Sesshomaru said as he continuously assaulted him with the deadly blade.

Kaname's eyes glowed red, as he bit his palm drawing blood then slamming it on the ground.

"Come forth."

Monstrous demons erupted from the ground and ran towards Sesshomaru. But they received the full force of Bakusaiga, and were shred into hundreds of pieces in mere seconds. Sesshomaru dashed forward in full speed, and saw Kaname from the corner of his eyes attempting to attack him from behind. Sesshomaru turned in midair, slashed the sword, and was satisfied when the blade made contact with his chest.

Kaname landed on his feet despite his injury.

Sesshomaru waited for the wound to spread and slowly hack him to pieces, but was annoyed when Kaname's wound healed quickly, leaving only his blood stained clothes with a diagonal cut on his chest.

Kaname was now aware that the field was slowly turning into a battlefield. _I must end this quickly._ He didn't want anymore unnecessary people to get involved.

Sesshomaru rushed towards him once again.

Kaname closed his eyes, took a deep breath and withdrew a handful of daggers from the inside of his coat.

"Forgive me." He said as he threw the daggers to Sesshomaru.

"LORD KANAME, NOO!" The blonde-haired girl named Yumi screamed.

The Dog-demon easily deflected the daggers with his sword and continued towards Kaname. He swung his sword, which Kaname parried with his Katana.

"Do you underestimate me so much that you think those simple daggers will even scratch me?" Sesshomaru stared into his hardened red eyes unemotionally while pushing his sword against his katana.

"No, I did not think those daggers will hit you at all." He replied rather softly.

Sesshomaru was perplexed. A wind blew on their faces, and the inu-daiyoukai froze in horror when he caught the familiar scent of… _Rin's blood._

Jaken stared at Rin open mouthed in shock and fright. The daggers aimed at Sesshomaru were a ruse, to conceal the real target which was Rin. The girl was staring at the hilt sticking out from her chest right above her heart.

Time seemed to slow down for her. She touched the hilt of the dagger, as if making sure that it was really there. Rin felt something rising from her throat and coughed out blood. Strange, she felt no pain from her wound; only pressure that prevented her from breathing. Maybe when you're dying, you're not supposed to feel pain. She couldn't help the feeling of betrayal. _Kaname… killed her._

She didn't notice that she was falling backwards until _someone _caught her. She looked upon the most handsome face she ever laid her eyes on, and felt an ache. She couldn't stand seeing his beautiful face twisted in what could only mean sorrow. It didn't match his feature… where was his stoic mask? It was better to look at than seeing him like this…

"Rin? Stay with me." His voice was barely a whisper. He looked at the sick dagger embedded on his mate's chest, but he dared not to pull it out. He knew she would bleed to death, and as much as he hated to admit it, the blade undoubtedly pierced her precious heart. All the thoughts running in his mind was towards how to save Rin dying in his arms. _The Tensaiga can't save her any longer. _An all too familiar grief started to envelop his whole being, but he refused to accept it. _No. Not today. NOT NOW!_

The two were unaware that all the battle had ceased when everyone caught the scent of human blood.

Sesshomaru felt a hand cupping his cheek comfortingly, and his hand automatically went to press it to his face. His other hand wiped the blood trickling down from the corner of her mouth.

"_Don't… look… so sad." _She smiled at him weakly.

"You will not abandon this Sesshomaru. I command you to stay with me! You promised… this Sesshomaru to give him a huge family. Remember?" His voice cracked and his hands were shaking.

Rin's tears ran down from her face. _"I'm so… sorry." _Her breath suddenly hitched.

"Don't talk anymore." His eyes burned. He could hear her heartbeat struggling and weakening.

"_Kiss me." _If this was the end, she wanted nothing but to feel his love one last time.

"You will not die on me, do you hear me Rin!" Her broken will to live made him want to rip his own heart out at the pain of losing her.

Rin's eyes closed. He gazed at her, then Sesshomaru leaned forward to kiss her just as she wished.

Before their lips met however, a wind suddenly engulfed Rin and a shadow erupted from the blade on her chest. Her eyes were still closed when it covered her whole body, then when the shadow vanished, she was… _gone._

Sesshomaru stared at his empty arms in shock and despair. The only thing she left was a small pool of blood on the ground.

Every other vampire in the vicinity also disappeared in the same manner; a shadow engulfing them until Kaname was the only one left.

Kaname stared at the unmoving Sesshomaru. He was still kneeling on the ground and his arms remained in the same position, as if expecting Rin to reappear. A shadow began to wrap around Kaname's legs. "Remember this pain, Sesshomaru. Know this pain unlike any other. _And avenge her._" He said before he vanished.

Koga, Sakemaru and Jaken stared at Sesshomaru in uncertainly.

"Sesshomaru-sama." Jaken said, his eyes brimming with tears.

He failed her. He let his guard down and let Rin…_die _for the third time_. _The demon Lord stood up and he shook in anger. His eyes turned blood red and the corners of his mouth lengthened. Sesshomaru's grief swiftly turned into unbridled fury, transforming himself into his true form, a huge dog demon. Bloodlust filled his head as he roared deafeningly and leaped into the air in pursuit.

Sakemaru tensed. "Jaken! If I die, tell my sister I am sorry."

Jaken stared at him dumbly as Sakemaru also assumed his true demon form. His mission was to prevent Sesshomaru from doing anything reckless, since Sakemaru had failed to protect the human girl. He growled loudly towards Sesshomaru and body slammed the demon dog to the side.

Sesshomaru bared his fangs at Sakemaru and snarled.

_I might have just signed my death warrant, but I have to drag him back to the West and have this Rin predicament be sorted out. _Sakemaru thought, as he bared his fangs at Sesshomaru in return.

o-o

"Rin…" Back at the West, Lady Shirahime whispered in the wind while staring at the shattered vase of hibiscus.

o-o-o-o-o

Yep, my first cliffy. Don't hate me I still love you all! Lol.

Next Chapter: Chapter 7: The War

Kuruhyouga returns with vital information to tell the grieving Lord who's bent on revenge.


	7. Chapter 7 The War

Bad News or Good News first? Let's get the bad one out of the way...

**Bad News:** While writing ch7, my six years old desktop power box thingy exploded *sob* Thank God I always back up my documents in the website so the whole chapter weren't actually lost. (It's so hard not having a computer GAHHHH!) Due to this stupid dilemma, my updates will not be as fast as before. I plan to rewrite some chapters with lemons and post it on another site, but will suspend it until I get a new laptop.

**Good News:** I already ordered a laptop online, should be coming in a week or two. For now I am using my boyfriend's own (we don't live together…. Yet lol), so I'll work as much as I can because I love you all so much. Thanks for understanding.

****Also thanks to all my old and new readers**! My last chapter had the most review, even though some of you hated me for the cliffy and _*killing*_ Rin. Lol.

HAPPY READING!

Chapter 7 - The War

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?" Kuruhyouga exclaimed. He was staring at the Western castle, mouth hanging open. The entire left wing of the palace was torn apart, as if a tornado passed by and ripped it. Smoke still billowed out from the wreckage.

"Er, Kuruhyouga-sama, Lord Sesshomaru… did it." A demon servant told him nervously.

Damn.

Kuruhyouga ran inside the castle and followed Lady Shirahime's scent. _If that moron did anything to hurt his own mother, I'll tear him to bits!_

He ended up inside Sakemaru's chambers.

A demon healer and Lady Shirahime were leaning over a badly beaten Sakemaru. He was wrapped in bandages and looked… really bad.

He walked closer to him and grimaced. "Oi, are you still alive?"

Sakemaru cracked one eye open. "Barely."

"Sakemaru, do not speak anymore please rest." Lady Shirahime glared at Kuruhyouga.

He raised his hands. "I was just checking. Who did this?"

The Lady frowned and looked pointedly at the ground.

Actually, he didn't need an answer. He could smell Sesshomaru all over the poor, beaten up inu-daiyokai.

"Where the fuck is he?" The panther asked aggressively.

Her tawny eyes widened. "Please, he's still grieving. Don't be stupid."

"Sakemaru, tell me what the hell happened in the North." He asked.

The injured youkai sighed.

After telling Kuruhyouga what happened, the panther turned around to leave. "I need slap some sense into that idiot boy."

The Lady only watched him leave in astonishment.

"Sister, let's go follow him." Sakemaru pushed the healer away and tried to sit up.

She blinked at him. "You need to stay here in bed!"

"I'm fine now. I will rest after I see what that mangy cat is planning."

The Lady helped him get up. "You are so stubborn."

o-o-o-o

Sesshomaru sat in the remnants of what was once called his room, both of his swords were scattered on the ground. Broken debris of the wall, floor and decorations were strewn everywhere. He had soot marring his handsome face, which was buried in his hand.

[flashback]

"_Tell me, Sesshomaru. Have you someone to protect? "The InuTaisho asked his son, his back facing him as he looked over the ocean. He paid no attention to the injuries he sustained from his battle with Ryukotsusei._

_The younger Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "Protect?"_

_The snow continued to fall, and a breeze swept his hair to the side._

"_The answer is no. I, Sesshomaru have no need of such." He replied stoically._

[End of flashback]

_I gained someone to protect. Someone… who's existence was my own driving life force. I failed…_Sesshomaru was haunted by her memories. He watched her grow up into a beautiful woman. Through the years, she preserved her innocence, enchanted him with her laughter, and captivated him with her smile. She loved him despite his dangerous nature and accepted him for who he was. She brought him joy, showed him what he had been missing for the past decades, and more importantly she taught him _how to love._

"_I-love you Sesshomaru-sama!"_ Her words rang in his head.

Regret filled his whole being. He was not able to _tell her_ that he felt the same. And now… it was _too late_.

The pain was too unbearable.

His hand curled on his face, claws digging and unintentionally drawing blood on his forehead.

Kuruhyouga entered his broken chambers. His face was wrinkled. "What the hell are you doing Sesshomaru? Do you want to destroy the entire castle?" He coughed when he stepped on something that puffed up dust all over him.

The demon lord sent him a deadly glare. "Leave me be."

He dusted himself and stalked towards Sesshomaru angrily. Sakemaru and Lady Shirahime stood behind him, watching them from a distance. A gloomy Jaken was also trotting behind them.

Kuruhyouga grabbed the lapel of Sesshomaru's Kimono, then punched him straight in the face.

Sakemaru's jaw dropped. "What the hell!" He made an attempt to walk closer to them, but Lady Shirahime raised her hand on his chest to stop him. She was watching Kuruhyouga and Sesshomaru intently.

Sesshomaru started growling and was about to attack the crazy panther, when he yelled.

"Look at YOURSELF! Pull your fucking self together and stop MOPING! We have more important things to do!" He screamed at his face then he let go of him.

Sesshomaru started reaching for his sword.

"There is a good chance… that Rin might still be alive."

The demon lord froze.

Kuruhyouga kicked the debris around his feet and sat in front of him on the floor. "If what Sakemaru told me is true, that she was stabbed in her heart, then she would either be dead OR she is alive but… _different._"

"What are you babbling about?" The Lord glared at him.

"Her body vanished along with those demons, am I right?"

He didn't respond.

"The Eastern Lord, since he is a pureblood, he is able to…" The panther scratched his head. "…*infect* a human and turn them into a demon just like him. At least that's what I heard from a certain vampire I harassed."

His eyes widened and his nostrils flared as he gasped inaudibly.

Kuruhyouga looked at him thoughtfully. "I have a feeling that the Eastern Lord is planning something."

Sesshomaru rose, his eyes slowly turning red in anger. "He CANNOT turn Rin into one of THEM! Rin is too fragile in body and mind! She can't handle becoming a DEMON!" He yelled.

"So would you rather have her dead?" Kuruhyouga asked boredly.

Sesshomaru was taken aback. He was feeling mixed emotions. He felt _hope_ that his mate might still be alive even though she may not be the same. But he felt terror also. What would become of his sweet Rin?

"The vampire demons… they are not bound by time. They are not of this world. So your best weapon against them would be your Tensaiga. Also, they are at their weakest during the day. Their powers are cut off by more than half. When the moon rises, so is their strength." He watched Sesshomaru carefully.

The Demon Lord was silent. _Rin… Alive…_

"What are you waiting for? It's been **TWO** days!" Lady Shirahime screeched. Kuruhyouga and Sesshomaru turned to look at her in surprise.

"Sesshomaru, you better do something. I do not care if you die, I want my Rin back or else I will disown you as my son you hear me!" Her eyes watered.

Sesshomaru lowered his head, his bangs covering his eyes. All this fuss over a human girl… she changed _everything._And it will never be the same without her.

They all watched silently as Sesshomaru picked up his swords and placed them back on his waist. He dusted himself, and looked straight at the panther.

"Kuruhyouga, I am calling a meeting. Have a servant set up the Grand hall. Hang the map of the whole Eastern Lands on the drawing board. After that is done, summon all generals to the grand hall. I want everyone gathered in two hours." Sesshomaru firmly commanded.

"Er, Sesshomaru-sama, what are you going to do?" Jaken asked dumbly.

He gazed at the imp emotionlessly. _"We go to war."_

Jaken's eyes bugged out.

Kuruhyouga stood up and smirked. "That's more I like it."

Sesshomaru started walking out. "Uncle, please remain in your chambers. I will have someone from the Gathering tell you what went on in the grand hall."

Sakemaru scratched his head. Well, that was the closest thing to an apology he would get from Sesshomaru.

"Milord! What can I do?" Jaken chirped.

"Make yourself useful."

He saluted. "YES MILORD!"

o-o-o-o-o

_**[Two days ago; Eastern Lands]**_

Kaname reappeared in the dungeons of his castle with an unconscious Rin in his arms. Yumi stood in the corner, staring at the pair. The scent of blood was tickling her nose but she ignored it.

"Lord Kaname, why did you not ask her for permission? Why did you take her against her will?"

He sat on the ground with the girl on his lap. Kaname looked down at Rin and swept the bits of stray hair across her face. "It is unnecessary to ask."

Yumi lowered her head. _How could he be so reckless._"Are you not worried if the girl can handle it? You are a pureblood and to top it off, you have never _sired_ anyone before her. The gift you will give her is too concentrated, and it might _destroy_ her."

"I have everything taken care of. I believe she will be fine. Wait for me upstairs. Go."

The girl bowed deeply hiding her frustration and left.

"I am so sorry for causing your third death." Kaname whispered. He felt only the slightest regret. He kept reminding himself that she had made her choice, so his decision was for her own good. Kaname grabbed the blade that was still on her chest and pulled it out. He used an enchanted blade which caused no pain upon use, wanting the girl not to hurt as much. Rin's eyes fluttered, but she remained unconscious. Blood was quickly spreading on her clothing and started to stain Kaname's white shirt.

He inhaled deeply, delving in the sweet scent of her blood. He gave in to his instincts as his fangs elongated and the pupils of his eyes glowed red. The vampire lord tilted her head, buried his face on her neck and sank his teeth into her skin.

Rin felt the prickling pain. Through heavy lidded eyes she saw something brown and blurry, but darkness was pulling her back down to oblivion.

After drinking his fill, he pulled away and gazed into her face once again. "Abbibo hic sanguinem. Et exsuscito, Filia de Tenebrae." _(Drink this blood. And awaken, as the daughter of the Night)_ He closed his eyes and listened to her weak heartbeat.

He started piercing his own tongue with his fangs oblivious to the pain, gathering the dark fluid in his mouth. Kaname cradled her head and kissed Rin, and urged her to drink his blood. Blood trickled down her mouth.

After the blood exchange he waited. Kaname felt his body weaken and his powers reduce after the ritual. He expected it, and as far as he knew, he will recover his full abilities in a _week._

It was two hours later that he felt a force pulsate within her. He sighed in relief. _Finally, it has begun._

He stood up still carrying Rin in his arms. He left the dungeon and while he was climbing the brick stairs, he felt the presence of his followers just above.

He opened the door and was greeted by his shocked companions. "Lord Kaname… you…" Toshida stared at the dried blood trailing his Lord's mouth to his chin, and gaped at the bloody, sleeping woman in his arms. Ching Lan and Baojia were both wearing a cute, shocked expressions. Levi and Riku stared at each other, eyebrows raised.

"Yumi. Karin." He called silently.

"Yes, my Lord." Yumi walked in front of him and bowed.

Karin appeared behind her, a tall woman void of colors. Her long hair was white as the snow and her skin was pale as the moonlight. She held a circular mirror in her hands, holding it closely to her body.

"Follow me. Both of you." He turned on his heels and walked.

"What shall we do?" Levi asked, scratching his head.

"Wait for me in the meeting room. I shall meet all of you there after."

o-o-o

Kaname entered a wide room where he gently laid Rin on a huge four poster bed.

"Yumi, tend to her. Clean her up and change her soiled clothes."

Yumi nodded. She went inside the bathroom connected to the room to get the needed supplies for Rin.

He turned towards the ghostly woman. "Karin. Show me your mirror. I want to see… if it _changed._"

The silent woman straightened her arms forward, showing Kaname the mirror. He watched attentively. After a few minutes, he smiled. Whatever he saw from the glass satisfied him.

"Thank you for everything. You were a big help. Since you are not one of us, you are free to leave this place anytime you desire." He looked out in the window staring at the moon.

Karin hugged her mirror. "In a few days, that woman's lover will come to her rescue."

"I am aware of that. I am ready. I suggest that you leave… before the imminent war." He told her.

When Yumi returned with a basin and wash cloths, Kaname left the room. Yumi quickly went to work, stripping the bloody mess of clothes on Rin and wiping off the blood.

"He is decided." Karin told Yumi silently.

Yumi's eyes watered while tending to Rin. "I know. I cannot change his mind."

"You love him."

Yumi shut her eyes. _It can't be helped._

o-o-o

_[Present]_

Kuruhyouga slammed his fist on the ground, destroying the wooden floor.

Sesshomaru stared at him, bored. "Kuruhyouga, refrain from destroying the floor." The demon Lord sat at the head of the congregation.

"Look who's talking. You destroyed the whole left wing of the castle!" He countered.

One of the generals sighed. He turned towards the Lord. "Sesshomaru-sama, let's proceed as planned. As we fight, we save our time and wait diligently til the sunrise and fight them when weak!"

"Do not forget. _Kaname is mine_. The rest of you and the demons serve only to destroy that vampire's pawns. I want to get to Rin as soon as possible." Sesshomaru's hands tingled. He can't wait to destroy the damn demon.

"Right. We take the fastest route to reach their "lair". Travel at full speed, no rest whatsoever. REST IS FOR THE WEAK DEMONS!" Kuruhyouga yelled.

The other general rolled his eyes. "In less than three days we will reach the castle in the middle of the lake, if we leave tomorrow at dawn."

Sesshomaru stood up. "Then before dawn, gather all the demon soldiers at the _Western border_."

o-o-o-o-o

_[East; present]_

"We need to prepare. They are coming. Or at least that's what that weird Karin told us." Riku muttered while poking at the fireplace.

Toshida glared at him between his long bangs. "We wait for Kaname-sama's orders."

The others sat on a comfortable couch watching the two bicker. The Chinese twins were swinging their feet off the ground. Levi straightened up from his chair while looking at the doorway.

Kaname appeared, wearing a simple shirt and black pants. The small party quickly rose and greeted their Lord.

He buried a hand in his hair and walked closer to them. "They cannot come to the castle until I have finished… certain things. We must slow down their approach or distract them." The Vampire Lord stared at the fireplace.

"Of course. But… only us…?" Levi asked, unsure.

Toshida smirked. "It's quality versus quantity. We will easily destroy those weak demons."

Kaname shook his head. "Look at the courtyard."

The Chinese twins hopped towards the window and peeked. Then gasped.

"What is it?" Toshida pushed them off and saw it for himself. There were two drawn pentagrams at the courtyard that was constantly releasing hellhounds and demons. They all ran towards the forest and seemed to know where they are headed.

"Netherworld… and hell monsters." Levi whispered.

"Well, that should help slow down those dogs." Riku added.

A woman with long black hair appeared in the doorway. "A panther appeared few nights ago, and demanded information about us. I gave him… what I could." She frowned.

Riku scoffed. "That's shameful. Letting a lowly demon defeat you like that, Hikaru."

Her eyes glowed red in anger at the insult.

"That is enough." Kaname said. "It is fine. Do not worry about that any longer, and I will not punish you."

Hikaru smiled in gratitude. "Thank you for your kindness, my Lord."

Suddenly, they felt an unfamiliar surge of strong, vampiric aura.

"WHOA!" Riku gasped. The rest of them were stunned. Kaname's eyes widened. _It _was stronger than he had expected.

Yumi came bounding towards them from the hallway.

"She's… gaining consciousness, my Lord." Yumi panted. Kaname walked quickly with Yumi towards the room where he left Rin, leaving his followers staring at each other in wonder.

"The newborn pureblood must be awakening. That's some scary aura." Levi shivered.

"I will never understand why Kaname _chose _that human."

o-o-o-o-o

In the middle of the night, Kuruhyouga snuck in inside the Lady's chambers. He found her wide awake sitting in the middle of scrolls which she paid no attention to.

"What do you want?" Lady Shirahime snapped.

He rolled his eyes. "I'm going to war later at sunrise, and quite possibly die, and all you can do is yell at me? Don't you care?"

Her mouth dropped open, showing her inconspicuous fangs then quickly regained her composure. "I don't care. If you honestly believe that you'd die in a small war which my son would probably dominate, you're pathetic."

He grinned widely. "So you're saying that you believe in my strength, and you trust that I come back to you safely, yes?"

"Stop PUTTING WORDS IN MY MOUTH!" Her face reddened as she looked away, embarrassed.

Kuruhyouga laughed and approached her closer. He kicked the scrolls aside earning him a glare from her, and sat down in front of Lady Shirahime. "You and your son are more alike than you would ever know, emotion-wise." He gazed at her tawny eyes softly.

She lowered her gaze, feeling her heartbeat flutter. She hated what the panther made her feel inside.

Kuruhyouga watched her closely. Her long silver hair usually tied in two ponytails were hanging loosely behind her. He noted the small, lightning shaped stripe on either side of her cheeks and the crescent moon on her forehead. Her amber eyes were gleaming with _something…_ She wore only her sleeping-kimono, compared to the grandeur kimonos she wore with her mokomoko. As simple as she looked, she was magnificent otherwise.

But noticing the facial resemblance between her and Sesshomaru, made his face suddenly turn sour.

"What?" The lady asked, self-conscious. First he was staring at her in reverence, then suddenly his face twisted unpleasantly. Did she have something on her face?

The panther quickly shook his head. He was being ridiculous. He smiled at her and held the Lady's face in his hands. "No, you are beyond beautiful."

She had half a mind to swat the hands on her face away, but it felt warm and comforting. She couldn't help but lean against it.

Kuruhyouga inched his face closer to her, noticing her warming eyes and accelerating heartbeat. _How adorable._

"Control yourself!" She scolded half-heartedly.

"No thanks. I've missed you since I was gone for so long." He planted a chaste kiss on her lips. She shivered against his touch and wounded her arms around him.

"I hate you." She muttered against his broad chest.

He chuckled. "Your action says otherwise. But if it makes you happy, then I hate you too." He tightened his arms around the soft woman and buried his nuzzle in her hair.

o-o-o-o-o

[The Western Border]

Different demons were assembled neatly behind their generals.

"This is everyone?" Sesshomaru asked Kuruhyouga.

"Yep. Are they enough?"

Sesshomaru didn't answer. The wind blew their way, and Sesshomaru noticed a _scent._

"Where is my mother?" He asked.

The panther raised his eyebrows. "Back at the castle, behind the barrier. Why do you ask?"

Sesshomaru stared at him passively. "I smell her scent."

Kuruhyouga laughed nervously, and walked backwards. "Must be your imagination. I'm going… to look at some things." Didn't he wash himself thoroughly before meeting up with all of them? He liked her scent, but it was not the right time… for them to be discovered. And thank Kami that the Lady Dog-demoness didn't accidentally _mark_ him (no matter how hard he try to wash her scent away, it will never come off after the marking). It would cause unnecessary turbulence when they were already dealing with something.

Sesshomaru watched him scurry away suspiciously. Before he could think about it, he heard an all too familiar annoying voice.

"LORD SESSHOMARU!"

He looked up and saw Jaken on the flying Ah-Un. Jaken jumped off the dragon, only to land and slide on his face on the ground. He quickly regained himself and bowed deeply. "Under your orders, I've made myself useful AND BROUGHT MORE ALLIES!" He declared.

Sure enough, a giant two tailed cat landed, and Sesshomaru's nose was assaulted by the stench of his half-brother and his companions.

"Since I am actually seeing so many of your henchmen here today, then I guess what that ugly imp was saying… is the truth. YOU MORON HOW CAN YOU LET RIN GET KILLED!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha." Kagome warned. Miroku and the demon slayer Sango stared at Sesshomaru, whose face was unreadable as ever. A tall, handsome fox demon leaned against the huge Kirara watching them.

"I made a mistake, on my part. But I have reasons to believe that she maybe… still alive." He answered.

Inuyasha and his companions stared at the demon Lord in shock. That's it? No retaliation whatsoever after he was insulted by none other than his most hated brother? And admitting he made a mistake. HOLY SHIT!

Inuyasha drew his sword tetsusaiga and aimed at his brother. "Who the fuck are you, and what have you done to the stupid, arrogant bastard of my half brother?"

Miroku and Sango stared at each other and sighed exasperatedly. "Here we go again." Both expected a fight to ensue.

Sesshomaru's hands twitched towards his bakusaiga.

Kagome glared at her husband and crossed her arms. "Inuyasha, sit boy." Clearly he still doesn't understand that people can change.

The hanyou landed face first on the ground and grunted. _Abusive wench._

"This is not the time for your antics." Kagome chided. She turned towards Sesshomaru. "We'd gladly help you get Rin back. She is very important to us as well." Rin was the girl that she and Kaede raised for the past eight years, and was practically a sister to her. No way she would just stand by and not do anything.

"This is your half brother?" Sakemaru walked up behind Sesshomaru and observed the hanyou struggling to get up on the ground.

"Yes, this pathetic hanyou is indeed my father's son."

"What did you say?" Inuyasha yelped.

Sesshomaru turned his head slightly towards his uncle. "Are you well enough to fight alongside with us?" He asked _almost _apologetically.

He smirked. "I am fine now."

Kuruhyouga once again made his appearance and charged towards Inuyasha. Inuyasha gaped at him, and found himself head-locked against the Panther's huge torso. Kagome stared at both of them in surprise.

"The InuTaisho's other SON! Last time I saw you, you were no bigger than my forearm!" He started hugging him and pulling Inuyasha's ears. "Wow, and these are very interesting…"

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU? LET ME GO YOU CRAZY SON OF A-" He managed to get away from the panther's headlock and hid behind Kagome, glaring at the huge, weird demon.

Sesshomaru stared at them dispassionately. "Clearly both of you will get along just _fine."_

"DOG-TURD! KAGOME!"

"Oh boy." Sango whispered.

They all turned their head to the direction of the voice and saw a familiar whirlwind.

"Oh hell no." Inuyasha muttered as he once again took his sword out.

"Hey, it's been so long." Koga appeared in front of Kagome, smiling at her. Inuyasha stood between them glaring at the wolf. "You're married, you meiji wolf!"

"I wasn't doing ANYTHING mutt-face!"

Shippo sighed. "They never change…"

"What are you doing here?"

"Order from the Lord and Lady of the North, to help the Lord of the West, as requested by that creepy green imp." Koga pointed at Jaken.

"That's it? We don't need your stinking help! Get OUTTA HERE!" Inuyasha waved his sword in front of him.

"I also have a score to settle with the vampires, moron!" Koga wanted to finish what he had started with the Chinese twins.

While Inuyasha and Koga bickered continuously, Ayame, Hakkaku and Ginta appeared.

"Hey Kagome!" Ayame smiled widely at her while pulling Koga's arms to prevent him from attacking Inuyasha. Ginta and Hakkaku stared at the Demon Lord discreetly, noticing that he seemed to be losing his patience at the show.

Kagome grinned. "Hi Ayame!"

The hanyou and the wolf demon started brawling after throwing insults one after another. But before Kagome could "sit" Inuyasha, a bright green whip of light swung towards them, effectively ending the fight as they both scrambled away for their lives.

"Do not waste my time." The Demon Lord growled.

Kuruhyouga laughed at the pissy Seshomaru. Inuyasha was quite entertaining. He was reminded of… himself.

"The hell was that for?" Inuyasha stood up and dusted himself. "If you wanna fight Sesshomaru…"

Miroku cleared his throat. "This is not the time for this. We should get going now, the sun is rising. Please, restrain yourselves." The monk pleaded.

"I agree. Rin needs our help." Sakemaru added.

At the mention of Rin, the atmosphere changed. Everyone fell silent and nodded.

"Well then, LET'S GET GOING AND SEND THE VAMPIRES BACK TO HELL!" Kuruhyouga screamed valiantly.

_Rin. I will save you and get you back home. _Sesshomaru thought, as he floated in the air and glided swiftly forward. Those demons that could also fly followed in his pursuit, and the land demons bounded forward towards the East.

o-o-o-o-o

_[East]_

Rin's room was filled with undiluted demonic aura. Yumi couldn't get close to her any longer because it made her feel sick. She waited outside, while Kaname took care of Rin.

Kaname sat by her bedside. Her transformation was not finished yet, but her unrestrained power was seeping out. Since she was his first _sire_, she would be a rare pureblood just like him, blessed with unimaginable dark power. With the right training she'll be able to control her gift… but not at the moment and certainly not anytime soon. He pulled out a high-neck necklace from his pockets, a simple one with a red silk as the chain and a round jewel hanging in the center. He wound it around her white, unmarred throat.

The demonic aura vanished and dissipated.

He was about to stand up and leave when he heard _her._

"_Sessho-maru."_

He held her hand tightly. "How are you feeling?"

"_Kaname?" _Her eyes were still closed. _"I… can't move my body."_ She couldn't even open her eyes. Her words were barely a whisper.

"Just a few more days. And you will be able to move again. I promise." He swept her hair to the side.

"_I was… back… in the underworld. It's dark and scary." _

Kaname saw the bead of tears forming in the corner of her closed eyes. It was normal for her soul to venture there during her change. It must be a frightening experience for her.

He kissed the forming tears away. "Do not fear anymore. I will stay here with you."

"_I want Sesshomaru-sama."_

He smiled darkly. "He is not here, but he's coming _very soon_."

Her face relaxed._"Okay."_ She doesn't understand what was happening to her, and she_ couldn't recall_ what happened clearly prior to her long sleep. Speaking took most of her energy as she felt herself becoming groggy.

The urge to see Sesshomaru brought her out of her deep slumber, mostly filled with nightmares. Rin hoped to see her beloved mate soon…

o-o-o-o-o

Next up: Chapter 8 – Awakening

_Trivia: If Karin reminded you of Kanna…. Good job! Lol! You'll know why in the future chapters. (They are not the same person though ;) )_

I will update as soon as I can! Thank you for all the support.


	8. Chapter 8 Awakening

First of all, my prayers go out to the victims of Batman Premiere Colorado shooting. Condolences to the family who lost their loved ones from that tactless, horrifying incident. I don't think I'd be watching movies anytime soon.

o-o-o

To celebrate Twilight's Embrace "monthsary" (one month since I officially published the story *lol*), I made sure to work my ass off for the following 3 days to finish and post chapter 8! After this I'm returning my boyfriend's laptop and will be waiting for the arrival of MY new *YAY!* Laptop before I can update again. (US priority mail…. Expediting was too expensive for me! T.T)

Thanks to **s****quirtlepokemon215** for being my 100th Reviewer! _*Throws you confetti and flowers* _

Shout outs to **IceGirlJenni** and **Samy-sama**, who's always been there since the beginning and always gives amazing looong reviews through chapters 1-7. And also to **SesshomarusPegasus**! :D

And you **MysticSloan**, my awesome Guam girlfriend who I did not even know was actually reading my story until you commented my facebook status. I'm embarrassed to post the lemons now because you gonna find out my hidden fantasies BWAHAHAHA.

**And of course, thank you thank you to the rest of my amazing readers and reviewers. I don't think I'd be able to continue writing these long chapters if it weren't for your continuing support!**

Chapter 8 Awakening

"He really doesn't want us to rest?" Miroku asked in disbelief. The sun had already set and they travelled a whole day on full speed. He sat on Kirara and was unconsciously holding Sango's butt, which she no longer minded.

Inuyasha was running with Kagome riding on his back. "Sesshomaru is in a hurry. If I was in the same position as him, I would do the same."

Kuruhyouga made long cat like leaps and ran next Inuyasha. "Yep. He wants to reach the Eastern Castle as soon as possible. If we continue at this pace, we'll reach the border of the east sometime tomorrow."

Inuyasha glared at him. For some reason the cat _chose _to follow _their _pace, even though Sesshomaru and most of the other demons were ahead of them by an hour. "Why the hell are you here with _us?_" Kagome smack Inuyasha's head lightly at his rudeness.

The panther grinned. "I was curious about you. I'm actually surprised that you're very different from Sesshomaru. I thought you'd have that personality…"

Inuyasha made a face and snorted. "Don't compare me to HIM! Of course I'm different. And between me and him, I'm stronger!" He smirked.

The panther stared at him dubiously. "Really?"

"Feh. I defeated him many times, in his many attempts to steal my tetsusaiga back then!" He bragged. Kagome sighed behind him disapproving of his behavior.

"Let's not forget the times that he _let _you win, Inuyasha." Miroku said, stroking an imaginary beard.

"And the times he let you live, when he could've killed you." Sango added.

Inuyasha reddened. "The hell you two are talking about!"

Kuruhyouga laughed loudly. What an interesting group of friends.

"Anyway since most of you are humans, Sesshomaru would understand if you need to rest. **We** can try to catch up with them tomorrow. And while the humans rest, I can tell you stories about your father, eh, Inuyasha?" The panther elbowed his side.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at him even though he piqued his curiosity. "Whatever."

o-o-o-o-o

Rin stirred in her sleep. She could hear whispers, the sound of something being dragged on the ground, a weird popping noise and the sound of the _wind _and small water waves. Her nose was assaulted with many smells also; the scent of spring water, daffodils, roses and… peach? Her sense of smell focused on a tiny hint of sweet and heady scent but made her thought of fresh forest trees in spring. It made her mouth water. It also reminded her of _someone_… someone important to her. _Who was it?_

She curled up and realized that the scent was coming from her. The phrase, _"Rin, we are leaving"_ spoken in a melodious baritone voice suddenly jolted her.

_Sesshomaru-sama._

Rin sat up quickly, eyes wide open. She looked around and was surprised that everything… _looked so clear. _Even looking through the thin, transparent red curtain adorning the four poster bed, she could see every tiny detail in her surroundings that she normally wouldn't see. Her eyes ignored the curtain and she could see the texture of the wall and ceiling. Rin saw a vase in the corner filled with fresh flowers, rose and daffodils. She became distracted and stared in wonder at the facet of the silk blanket on her lap.

Rin picked up her hand and gazed at it. Was it just her imagination that she lost some colors? She shook her head. _Where was she? And where is Sesshomaru?_ She was pretty sure she caught his scent. Her fingers automatically went to touch the place where her Lord marked her. Did she by any chance… caught his scent from the mark?

She buried her face in her hands and tried to think back. What happened to her?

The last thing she could remember was…

She slowly came out from her daze when her memories from the North returned in full force. Rin gasped and her mouth formed a perfect O in disbelief. _Kaname threw a dagger at her and betrayed her! _And the painful memory of being in Sesshomaru's arms and his heartbreaking expression when he thought she was dying… She looked down on her chest and noticed the strange, spaghetti strapped white dress wrapped around her body, and the round necklace. Furthermore she touched where the dagger pierced her… but there was _nothing. _Not even a scar. It was smooth as porcelain. Had she imagined the whole thing?

She was quickly overcome with different emotions. Panic was slowly settling in as she realized that there was something going on she was unaware about.

She _felt _a presence approaching the door before she heard light footsteps. For some reason her body reacted on instinct when she jumped off the bed and moved as far away as she can from the door, yet ready to pounce. Rin glared at the door unaware of the hissing sound she made.

"_Yumi move away from the door. You might get hurt if you open it." _Rin heard a familiar voice say.

"_Oh. Okay."_

Rin noticed what she was doing, and her forehead wrinkled in confusion. She straightened up from her crouch. Must be some sort of trauma or shock…

She froze when the door opened and saw Kaname. He was staring at her with slight worry on his face. His dark button up shirt was slightly ruffled, and half of the collar was upturned. She felt a _strange _attachment to Kaname that she never felt before.

He walked towards her and held her face. She inhaled and discerned for the first time, his spicy scent. His brown eyes were warm as he met her confused gaze. "Are you okay?"

"I'm... not sure. I don't know what happened! I- I feel weird and for some reason I remember you hurting me but I think I was hallucinating… Where am I? Where is Lord Sesshomaru?" She sounded hysterical.

He closed his eyes. "I'm afraid… I did hurt you Rin. I'm sorry."

She frowned. "What do you mean? I'm fine, more or less. I have no injury or scar or any proof that I got hurt."

He sighed. She was so innocent. "I need to tell you and explain what happened. But will you stay calm? It is probably too early to…"

She shook her head and grabbed his arms. "No please tell me now!" Her eyes were beseeching and her voice, desperate. What was she missing?

"Come." Kaname walked over to a curtain on the wall and pulled it. It revealed an ornate, full body length mirror. He pulled Rin in front of him, his hands on her shoulders.

And she stared at the person in the mirror in disbelief. Something _clearly _happened to her since she looked different. Her features were dramatically intensified. The color of her brown eyes deepened, and her lips were now a natural rosy red and fuller. The blemishes and minor imperfections she had on her face were gone. Her skin was paler, and she couldn't find any of the scars she got from the wolves and just from years of travelling. Her brown hair was thicker and deeper in color as well. It formed perceptible, soft waves behind her. The white dress was perfectly wrapped around her more prominent curves.

Also, her heart shaped face that used to hold a certain childlike feature about her that was cute yet lovely, no longer existed. Her sharp high, cheekbones made her look like a mature, regal woman but the shocking, dark beauty frightened her. _She looked too perfect_… all traces of her human imperfections were history. It was almost predatory like. There was a certain resemblance between her and Kaname now.

"Too inhumanly beautiful." Kaname whispered.

Rin turned slowly and faced him. "What happened to me?" She screamed.

"You are no longer a human. I brought you over… to the bloody world of the vampires." He stated simply.

Rin walked away backwards slowly. She shook her head. _Impossible. _

"Why?" All she could think about was how Sesshomaru will react. He finally accepted her as a human, and now she was turned a… _demon. _Won't he be disgusted at the thought of a human becoming a demon? She was… _no longer the Rin he came to adore._

"Because I cared for you, and I didn't want you to end up with a cursed life with Sesshomaru. In the North, I explained that human and demon relationship is forbidden by nature. I will not stand by and see you be _ruined._" He tried to walk closer to her but Rin stepped back.

"Kaname-san, you didn't tell me ANYTHING! You TOLD me my life is mine and I can do whatever I want with it, to be happy! But… but you _betrayed _me!" Hot anger was rolling off of her. The mirror on the wall cracked.

"You will be happy. You also told me, that you hated being human. I gave you what you wanted." His eyes hardened.

She glared at him. "The only reason why I said that is because I thought Sesshomaru-sama didn't like that I was human! But I was wrong! All I wanted… was for him to love me and he did!"

Kaname exhaled sharply. "You can't just say something and take it back, Rin. And to hate your humanity because you believed he couldn't accept you… was a _mistake on your part_."

"So because I made a mistake and you acted upon it, you just expect me to go back to Sesshomaru, say _'Hello! I'm officially a vampire now I hope you still feel the same about me'_ and get everything back on track?"

His expression became dark. "No. I have turned you, and you no longer belong to Sesshomaru. I will kill him, and you will learn to love me and become my wife."

Her mouth fell open. "You're not serious." Her whole being refused to believe him. Also, her gut feeling was that he didn't mean what he just told her… or was she only clinging to the idea of the old Kaname she knew?

He closed the distance between them and gazed at her with deadly, cold eyes. "But I am. As we speak, Sesshomaru is on his way with an army of demons to take you from me. He seeks revenge for what I did, and we will fight to death."

This information made her gasp. _He was coming for her._

Rin grabbed the front of his shirt, her eyes begging. "Please don't do this. Let me go back to him! Don't hurt Sesshomaru-sama! Don't fight." She couldn't bear the thought of Sesshomaru getting hurt. Also, even though Kaname was acting strangely out of character, she still _cared _about him. There must be a logical explanation why he just suddenly…

His hands wrapped around hers on his chest. "I can't. I will destroy him. Hate me if you will, but I have an eternity to make you change your opinion _about me."_

Tears sprung up in her eyes. "NO! I can't live without Sesshomaru-sama. I don't see you in the same light as him. I LOVE HIM! I will never forgive you if you do this."

Kaname released her grip on him. He brought his hand to his wrist and slashed a vein with his fang. Drops of blood splattered on Rin's shocked face.

When she inhaled, she realized her mistake. It felt as if someone punched her guts and shoved burning coals inside her nose and throat. The tantalizing smell of blood beckoned to her, but it frightened Rin. She stopped breathing, held her throat and threw herself as far as she can from Kaname. She shut her eyes so she didn't have to see the tempting color of the blood. But she could hear it dripping on the ground.

Her reaction to the scent of blood stunned her. _Why was he so cruel? _

"Your control is amazing." He whispered in her ear. She knew he was leaning close to her, and she could hear the pulse in his neck. She gnashed her teeth together. She will NOT lose to the demon that was now a part of her.

"But few days from now, the human blood you still possess will run out because of your demon. You wouldn't be able to control yourself as you did just now. You need me, Rin. To guide you on how to live this kind of life. You know nothing about what you are now. Sesshomaru is useless." He told her softly.

Tears streamed down her face. _Please let this be a nightmare I can wake up from. _"I didn't ask for this." She managed to choke out.

"I know." Kaname stood up. "Rin, I forbid you to leave this room until I decide that you can come out." He walked out of the room.

She opened her eyes. "WAIT! NO!" She attempted to run after him, but at the doorway, she found herself _stuck._

"Huh? What the-" She tried to move her body forward from the doorway to leave the room… only one more step but her body refused to follow.

"You cannot defy an order from your Master, Rin-sama."

She slowly turned towards the bed where a girl was sitting. "Who are you? And what do you mean?"

"My name is Yumi, and I am your guardian." She watched everything that happened and couldn't help but feel bad for Rin. "Kaname-sama's power over you is absolute, since he sired you. You have _no _option but to obey his commands."

Rin slowly sank to the ground as her body wracked with sobs. She couldn't believe how much everything had change in the course of few nights. She had never felt so frustrated in her whole life. _Why was Kaname doing this to her? _She screamed as her hand fisted on her hair. The mirror cracked and shattered, the lamp exploded and the ceramic vase splintered into hundreds of pieces.

Yumi flinched at the accidental surge of power. Nevertheless she walked over to Rin and wrapped an arm around her. "Hushh, it's okay. I'm sorry you have to go through this. Come." She pulled the broken girl to stand up. Rin continued to cry uncontrollably but let Yumi guide her back to bed.

"The sun is rising, and since you're newly turned, you'll feel its weight the most." Yumi pulled up the blanket over Rin and sat next to her.

"Why is Kaname doing this to me? I don't understand. He… suddenly changed. You know him, don't you? Is he… is this how he truly is?" She mumbled between her sobs.

Yumi's expression was of pain and sadness. "All I can say is that you resembled his late wife who died many centuries ago, in both personality and appearance. He may be under the delusion that you are her _reincarnation_."

"Wh-what?" She replied uncertainly. "But that's… impossible. I'm not…" Rin's eyelids suddenly felt heavier with drowsiness, and her body felt like lead.

Yumi patted her head. "Don't think about it anymore. Rest, and when you wake up…"

"Don't tell me everything is going to be better, because it's not." Rin whispered.

Yumi nodded. "I'm going to stay here with you, is that okay Rin-sama?"

She nodded before sleep overcame her.

o-o-o

Kaname faced his followers. "I want to tell you all that tonight, it is your choice whether you fight alongside with me or not. I've made my decision. I do value all of your lives. I had forbidden Yumi to fight and she is to watch over my sired child. You are all free to follow her example and stay."

Levi placed his hand over his heart and bowed. "I will follow you to battle, my Lord. To live and to die for you, it is the only reason why I still exist."

Riku followed his example and curtsied. "I too will follow. I know the consequences."

Ching Lan and Baojia stood up. "We fight too!"

"I have an unfinished fight to… well… finish. So I'm going to fight as well." Toshida bowed deeply.

The sound of round bells ringing made them look at Hikaru. "And I have to redeem my pride from that panther cat."

Kaname observed them thoughtfully. They all knew what it meant to fight, and yet they still insist on following him. He couldn't have asked for better and faithful disciples. "If this is what you all wish."

Kaname addressed them one by one. "Riku of Fire, you are up against Inuyasha and his sword tetsusaiga. Be wary of the priestess and stay cautious. Levi of Ice, you will fight the demon slayer and the monk. Hikaru of Illusions, you are free to take revenge on the Panther demon. Toshida of Brutality, you will continue your fight with the other dog-demon, Sakemaru. Warriors Lan and Baojia, you two will face the wolf demon Koga and his wife."

"The real battle will commence when the sun sets, am I right? So until then, they are all going to play with the lesser demons and hellhounds you summoned."

"That is correct, Levi."

Riku connected his fists together, creating a fiery spark. "I can't wait."

o-o-o-o-o

[Next day; noon]

"Lord Sesshomaru." Sakemaru raised his hands, making the demons following them stop.

"I know." The Demon Lord landed gracefully on top of a tall tree. They looked towards the Eastern Border, where countless demons awaited them. They _looked _familiar…

"Hellhounds and giant pallbearers from the underworld. They wouldn't be easy to exterminate compared to the demons of this world, they are immune to physical attacks." _Unless they all had a weapon like tensaiga or the technique Meidou Zangetsuha to send them back where they came from. _Sesshomaru told him quietly.

"Well we have no choice but to try to cut them down anyway. I think this means that they are trying to keep us from entering the East and reaching the castle before sunset." Said Sakemaru.

"So be it. I will help destroy these "diversions" to lessen the casualty on our side with my tensaiga. Once Inuyasha shows up, I will leave everything to all of you and advance to their lair by myself." Sesshomaru glided towards the Eastern border, drawing his sword.

A huge hell hound roared and started towards Sesshomaru to meet him midway.

"Er, all right." Sakemaru signaled the demons behind them to follow pursuit and back up their Lord.

o-o-o

"I smell demon blood. Lots of it." Inuyasha bounded faster towards the source.

"It's starting. Let's hurry." Kuruhyouga leaped ahead of them.

Just then, Kagome gasped.

Inuyasha felt her stiffen and he stopped. "Kagome, what's wrong?"

He looked around to see the horrified expression on her face, and the fact that she was mumbling "no ..no… oh no… please…"

Inuyasha set her down and shook her shoulders. She was in a daze. "Kagome! Oi!"

Sango, Miroku and Shippo looked at her worriedly.

Kagome took deep breaths. She had never felt this _feeling _before for the past 8 years and she had never expected to feel it again. "You all might think I'm crazy… but… but I THINK I sense the _sacred jewel._"

Inuyasha was taken aback. "Sacred Jewel? What sacred jewel?" His heart pounded on his chest.

"The Shikon no Tama."

"But that's impossible! Didn't you wish it away Kagome? It was GONE remember?" Sango squeaked nervously. The jewel that brought many misfortunes in each of their lives… it can't be.

"Maybe it's one of the imitation sacred jewels again? Remember?" Miroku nervously said.

"Probably. But I don't know. It DOES feel different, but I know… this is the same sacred jewel." Kagome replied hesitantly.

"Where is it? The sacred Jewel?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome pointed to the East.

"Feh. Those vampires are getting more and more suspicious. Let's forget about this for a moment and continue on." He crouched and waited for Kagome to ride on his back.

"I agree. And IF the sacred jewel is actually there, just wish it away again Kagome." Shippo added.

Kagome felt unease. She definitely did not want to touch or hold the jewel ever again, but as its last priestess, she will get rid of it. She had a daughter to protect now, and she can't risk Aiko's safety by holding on to the accursed jewel.

o-o-o-o-o

"Tensaiga!" Sesshomaru gracefully fought the annoying demons. He purified most of them in one strike, but the number of demons weren't dwindling.

Sakemaru had assumed his true form, and was tearing apart a giant pallbearer in half with his teeth. The rest of the demons on their side were fighting as hard as they can to destroy the underworld demons in the border.

A hellhound snuck up behind Sesshomaru, which he easily destroyed without even turning around to face it. He growled, irritated. Where the hell was his stupid hanyou brother?

Three demons were about to jump on Sesshomaru on all sides. He crouched.

"KAZE NO KIZU!"

The windscar flew above Sesshomaru's head, destroying the demons above him completely. When the pieces fell on the ground, it started clumping together attempting to regenerate. Sesshomaru swung his tensaiga and obliterated the remains.

"Inuyasha, use Meidou against these demons." Sesshomaru said as he jumped to avoid another demon charging towards him.

"Feh. I knew THAT!" He yelled. "MEIDOU ZANGETSUHA!" Inuyasha aimed at a pack of hellhounds racing towards Sakemaru.

"There's so much of them!" Kagome fired an arrow purifying and destroying the demons that got hit.

Sango and Miroku was on Kirara, gliding above the demons.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango's weapons tore through the enemies.

"Sacred sutras!" Miroku hit the same target as Sango, preventing them from regenerating.

"SISTER!"

Sango turned and saw her brother Kohaku, wreaking havoc with the weapon Totosai had given him. Behind the boy was the new generation of demon slayers, fighting alongside him.

"Ah, he finally arrived. I was afraid that he got lost." Miroku scratched his head.

"Goraishi!" Blades of claws mauled the demons in front of Koga.

The red haired wolf demoness threw her sharp, leaf blades towards the enemies behind her husband.

The sky was tinted orange as the sun set. Seeing that his reinforcements finally arrived, Sesshomaru flew above the demons and destroyed those who stood in his way.

"Hey, where are you going?" Inuyasha screamed while unleashing numerous meidos.

Sesshomaru didn't respond and moved swiftly forward.

"Let him go ahead of us, then we'll try to follow after. He's going towards the Eastern Castle of course." Said Kagome while unleashing more of her arrows.

"Feh."

o-o-o-o-o

"How long do I have to stay here?" Rin was pacing back and forth in her room.

"Until Lord Kaname releases you from his command, I'm afraid." Yumi answered.

"UGH! I have a bad feeling about this. Something is going on outside this place and I can't do anything!"

The new lamp Yumi got cracked. "Er.."

"Sorry Yumi. Did I do that again? I honestly don't know how to control this… thing." Rin sighed. She unconsciously held the jewel of the necklace she wore. Yumi told her she had to wear it for the time being, or her _'unintentional surges of demonic energy'_ will cause mayhem.

"No need to apologize. You'll get the hang of it..."

Rin stared outside the window. She attempted to escape through it also, but just like the doorway she found herself stuck. She couldn't do anything but stare into the night, towards the lake surrounding the island. The good thing about it though was she could _see _clearly in the darkness, something her human eyes were incapable of doing. She could see the courtyard, the castle gate and two weird pentagrams drawn on the ground.

Suddenly she saw a familiar figure entering the castle gate, with a tiny demon trotting behind him. Her mouth fell open in shock.

"OH MY GOD SESSHOMARU-SAMA! JAKEN-SAMA!" She screamed, sticking half of her body out the window.

Yumi stood up and ran towards the window. "Oh dear."

"SESSHOMARU-SAMA!"

She stared at them, but it seemed like they couldn't hear or see her. Which was strange because of Sesshomaru's sharp demonic senses.

"He won't hear or see you, Rin-sama. There is a _barrier _surrounding this mansion."

Her face scrunched up in frustration. She watched her Lord look around… then saw Kaname leaving the mansion to face the visitor.

"NOO! WAIT KANAME-SAN YOU CAN HEAR ME RIGHT? DON'T DO THIS PLEASE!" She yelled.

Kaname turned his head slightly to acknowledge her, but didn't say anything.

"You wouldn't be able to hear him, please calm down." Yumi held Rin who was shaking hard.

Rin was helpless, they would fight and she had no choice but to watch from this room that was her prison. _Someone would die._

o-o-o-o-o

"Where is Rin?" Sesshomaru asked with his calm and deadly voice.

"She is no longer of your concern, Sesshomaru." Kaname replied with the same calmness.

His grip on his tensaiga tightened. "You've hurt my mate and taken her away from me. Not only that but you have insulted my pride. This will be the final battle between us. Savor this air that you breathe for it will be your last."

"Bold words, Lord Sesshomaru. Now act upon it." Kaname's eyes glowed red.

Sesshomaru felt an invisible force whipped past the side of his head but he didn't move. There was a blast behind him creating a crater. A freaked out Jaken jumped away just in time who barely escaped.

He rushed towards Kaname gracefully moving left to right as he avoided the compressed air that Kaname was unleashing. He swung the tensaiga which Kaname barely avoided. He managed to knock Sesshomaru away with his attack.

The dog demon landed on his feet. "You are moving slower than last time we fought."

Kaname ignored his comment. He _would _be slower, since he hadn't recovered his full abilities yet which he lost when he sired Rin. But even though he was weaker than before, he can still put up a good fight as long as he kept his distance. Once again the pentagrams in the courtyard started spouting mixed demons of some kind.

Sesshomaru drew bakusaiga with his left hand, still holding tensaiga with his right. With an intricate swish of both of his swords, swirling energy spiraled each other towards the enemies effectively destroying everything as well as the pentagrams.

The dog demon lord gazed at Kaname impassively. "Now your little toys are gone. Let's have a fair fight that will nonetheless lead to your death, shall we?"

o-o-o-o-o

Inuyasha and his companions left the battle at the Eastern border to follow Sesshomaru, and left Sakemaru, Kuruhyouga and Kohaku to deal with the underworld demons. But they met resistance right away when a wall of fire erupted in front of them, stopping their advances.

"Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha yelled when a figure with fiery red hair emerged between the flames.

His hands were holding balls of fire. "Inuyasha, am I right? My name is Riku, and I'll be your opponent." He threw the flames at Inuyasha, causing an explosion. Inuyasha carried Kagome out of the way.

"You bastard! KAZE NO KIZU!"

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango threw her weapon at Riku, when her weapon suddenly became covered in frost and landed uselessly on the ground.

Out of the thick mist, a blue haired vampire appeared. "Do not interfere with them. You have me." Sango jumped off Kirara, leaving a confused Miroku.

"Foxfire!" Shippo melted the ice covering hirakotsu and brought it back to Sango.

"Thanks Shippo." She glared at Levi.

Behind Levi, the warriors Ching Lan and Baojia appeared.

"HEY! I have a score to settle with you two!" Koga said as he raised his Goraishi. Ayame crouched beside him, her sharp leaves between her fingers.

"You die today!" Ching Lan rushed forward with her spear, which Koga blocked with his claws. Ayame threw her leaf blades to Baojia who countered her attack with shurikens.

Shippo and Miroku stared at each other. They would have to try and help any way that they can.

o-o-o-o-o

[Eastern Border]

Toshida threw a strong punch on the giant demon dog's head, knocking him to the ground. Sakemaru growled and bared his fangs at him as he stood up on all fours.

"Dog, I'll destroy you today." He jumped away when Sakemaru attempted to crush him by stepping on him.

Kuruhyouga watched them in dismay, until a familiar vampire showed up.

"Hey, it's you!" The panther grinned at the vampire he assaulted for information.

Hikaru flipped her long hair. "I didn't have my weapon back then, but now I assure you, you will not be able to subdue me."

Kuruhyouga thought he heard the sound of the bells, before the whole scenery changed in front of him. He was no longer in the battlefield, but instead was back in the mountains where he confined himself for many years during his banishment. "What the hell?"

Hikaru watched the panther who had a dazed look in his eyes. She giggled as she pulled out the sword with two small bells tied onto its hilt. "This is where you will die, cat."

o-o-o-o-o

Rin watched helplessly from the window, watching Sesshomaru and Kaname fight for God knows how long already. Even Yumi was on the edge. Sesshomaru clearly had the upper hand in this fight; he barely had any scratches while Kaname seemed to be in distress. His wounds from tensaiga weren't healing.

Yumi gulped. "I'm going to them. The sun will rise soon, and Kaname will be incapacitated in his current condition." The girl jumped off the high window and ran towards Kaname.

"WAIT!" Rin screamed.

~o~

Sesshomaru stalked towards his opponent, feeling smug. His opponent's stamina didn't last as long as he had expected. The vampire was definitely weaker than before, but he was not going to question what happened to him. Then he saw a weird contortion from the air and the familiar yellow haired woman came out.

Yumi wrapped an arm around Kaname's shoulders, who was kneeling on the ground and trying to recover himself. Blood was quickly pooling around him. His expression was indifferent and calm, as if the losing fight didn't mean anything to him.

"Please my Lord, just give Rin-sama to him and let's leave. I'm begging you." Her voice quivered.

The vampire lord didn't say anything.

"Get out of the way woman, or do you want to die with him?" Sesshomaru asked. Yumi shivered in fear but didn't move.

Kaname made a strange movement with his hand, and the barrier around the building disintegrated.

Rin saw it as well. Once the barrier was gone, her nose was assaulted with the scent of blood, burning her throat. Sesshomaru's scent made it worse.

Rin backed up slightly away from the window frightened of herself. But he saw her, and her heart pounded loudly against her chest. Sesshomaru was staring straight at her with a blank expression.

_Does he recognize me?_

"You may leave your room, Rin." Kaname whispered, but loud enough for Rin's vampiric ears to hear. She felt the force that was keeping her a prisoner, vanish.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened when he heard Kaname. _Did he just say… Rin? _The demon lord looked at the beautiful woman from the window once again who appeared after the barrier was gone. He watched her jump down from the high window and had the urge to catch her. But the woman landed on the ground with lithe and grace. She was looking straight at him with her dark, brown eyes in… doubt and _fear?_

She was slowly moving towards him but stopped. What if he saw her as the enemy? He had nothing but shock registered in his face. A rare emotion. He raised his hand halfway towards her unconsciously.

Sesshomaru inhaled deeply, and _he caught it. _It was weak, but it was there mixed with her new full blood demonic scent. The scent of his mark that he gave her, the proof that he had claimed her for his mate. No doubt that she was Rin.

"Rin." He whispered. She looked absolutely different. But he saw her old features within the stunning demoness standing before him, with a teary expression on her face.

Before Sesshomaru knew it, Rin threw herself at him, arms wrapped around him and sobbing loudly. He was surprised at her speed and strength, he had to move his foot back to absorb the impact and catch her. Jaken was staring at the girl in disbelief. She had no trace of… human in her anymore.

"I'm so sorry Sesshomaru-sama!" She sobbed. His scent was insanely delicious and irresistible to her, even better than Kaname, but she clamped down her hungry demon and held on to herself.

"It's you, isn't it?" He held her face with his hands dropping both of his weapons. The warmth in his eyes made her shiver.

"I'm… not sure if Rin is still Rin… But one thing is for sure, Rin still feels the same love, if not stronger, for you." She felt adoration and pure pleasure looking into his handsome face. She was seeing him in her new eyes, and her feelings for him felt as if it intensified tremendously while they were apart.

Rin. A demoness. He couldn't wrap his head around it, and he thought he had prepared himself. He embraced Rin protectively against him, and sent Kaname a deadly glare.

His teeth clenched. "How dare you take her humanity away from her and tainted her body!" He hissed.

Kaname smiled. "I wanted her to live a whole eternity… _with me. _Her human lifespan is certainly not enough._"_

Yumi flinched and looked away.

"You selfish, conniving bastard. I will make sure you will never see the light of another day again!" Sesshomaru fumed.

"Rin belongs to me. Do you want to see it for yourself?" The vampire whispered ominously.

Sesshomaru moved Rin beside him and picked up his sword, planning to end Kaname's life once and for all.

"Rin." Kaname called in _that _voice.

Rin felt a familiar strange feeling wrapped around her body.

"Since you have weakened me when I sired you and I had not recovered yet, _you will kill Sesshomaru in my stead._"

Rin gasped in shock when she felt her body stiffen, as if an invisible rope wrapped around her body. "NO!"

"This is GOING TOO FAR MY LORD! She does not know how to control her abilities yet! Please unbind her from your command!" Yumi screamed at Kaname.

He completely ignored her.

"Hn." Even if Rin was a demon, she would never…

Sesshomaru's thoughts was cut short, when Rin had lashed out at him with her claws, destroying the spike armor and squarely hitting him in his shoulder. Blood splattered everywhere. He jumped away from her holding his injury, and his now disabled left arm.

The Dog demon Lord stared in shock at Rin's glowing red eyes filled with tears and saw her mouth the word _"Run."_

o-o-o-o-o

Next Chapter: Chapter 9 The Truth

I will update as soon as my laptop gets here! :D


	9. Chapter 9 The Truth

New HP laptop finally arrived Wednesday :') Shipping took only 6 days! :D Only problem I had with it was I couldn't make a system repair disc because of an error. :[ But the company will be sending me it, thank God. Enough babbling! Lol

Here's a looong chapter for you all.

Watch out for errors! I was in a rush when writing this... let me know mmkay? :D

Chapter 9 The Truth

Blood trickled from his injury, traveled down his arm and made a pool of blood on the ground. He stared at Rin passively, recognizing the scent of sudden blood lust from his mate. Yet the pupils of her red eyes and her expression were of extreme guilt and pain. Tears were flowing down on her beautiful face, even though she was poised to attack. Something flashed in her eyes… and she unconsciously licked Sesshomaru's blood from her hands. He recognized hunger.

Sesshomaru's stomach twisted uncomfortably. Never in his whole life had he imagined something horrible as this would happen. Rin… fighting him. No longer his sweet, loving human. Turned into this… a monster… _just like him_. He sheathed tensaiga.

Rin picked up Bakusaiga from the ground, which Sesshomaru left lying there when he jumped away from her. How ironic… if he was killed by his mate's hands and by his own sword. Rin rushed towards him. Sesshomaru jumped lithely backwards, avoiding each of her attacks. He never considered attacking Rin. She was clearly in some kind of a spell that was forcing her to do this.

He settled for ducking and evading her every strike using his sword. Her movements were fast… but clumsy.

"Please, _just kill me._" Rin whispered. She already hurt him, and it killed her inside. _I will never forgive myself._ She knew her Lord wasn't planning on attacking her. His eyes were calm and calculating through the fight… and it _never_ held the quiet contempt when he fought his past enemies.

"Ridiculous, Rin. And cease your crying. If you are going to kill me, you must do better than that." He replied while moving to the left and avoiding bakusaiga's blade.

Rin was shocked. She sobbed even harder while swinging his sword around.

"RIN YOU CRAZY CHILD! STOP ATTACKING LORD SESSHOMARU!" Jaken bellowed, waving his staff around.

Yumi watched them, her heart pounding. "Lord Kaname, please don't do this to Rin."

The vampire lord shut his eyes. "If he actually let himself be killed, then he has no right to protect her." He was still kneeling on one knee on the ground, trying to recover.

Sesshomaru continued to evade her attacks. When he landed from a leap, Rin surprised him by dropping low on the ground and swinging her leg and hit his feet. Sesshomaru lost his footing and fell on his back, and found Rin sitting on top of him. Both of her hands were holding Bakusaiga's hilt, raised above her head, the point of the blade pointed directly on his face.

"EEEKKK! RIN NO!" Jaken screeched. His tiny legs were shaking.

Sesshomaru stared at her. Her hands were shaking. Drops of tears were falling from her eyes, to his cheeks.

"Sesshomaru-sama… please. Don't let me… hurt you again." She sobbed while staring at his face. His ivory hair were fanned out behind him, some were stained with… blood.

He didn't say anything. He raised a hand and brushed some of her hair away from her face, and cupped her cheek, wiping some of her tears away. "Rin_._ This Sesshomaru, is _in love_ with you." He was afraid to lose the chance again... to not be able to tell her. When he thought he had lost her, the pain ate at him. Rin attacking him was nothing. He gave her a tiny smile, a rare one, and closed his eyes.

Rin's eyes widened. _He just told me… he… loves…me…_Her hands were still shaking above her head. One strike to end his life, but she doesn't want to. Never. Even though her whole body screamed for his death… but her heart rebelled against it. She'd rather kill herself. The scent of his blood was making everything worse.

The sky's dark color was lightening, at the swift approach of daybreak.

Rin let out a bloodcurdling scream and brought the sword down…

o-o-o-o-o

"I'm not affected by your fire." Inuyasha taunted. Of course, his robe of the fire rat protected him. Riku stared at him angrily. What a nuisance. He charged at him, avoiding the barrage of meido zangetsuhas and punched Inuyasha straight in the face. The hanyou fell a few feet backwards.

"You bastard!" Inuyasha fumed as he stood up.

Levi had ended up fighting Shippo and his ridiculous, yet improved fox magic. He fought him while avoiding Sango's Hirakotsu. A sutra landed on him and shocked Levi, making him fall on the ground on all fours, gasping. He threw spikes of ice towards the monk, which Sango blocked with her huge weapon. _This isn't looking too good for me._He thought grimly.

Ayame and Koga had cuts all over them, but the twins they were fighting didn't go unharmed either. Ching Lan was kneeling on the ground and holding on to her spear tightly. Baojia stood in front of her with a healing claw mark across his chest, protecting her.

"Just give up already before this gets really nasty." Koga said. He actually felt bad for them. They looked no older than twelve, yet they fought amazingly well.

Baojia shook his head in defiance and threw his weapon at them.

Koga sighed.

o-o-o-o-o

"I… cant."

Sesshomaru opened his eyes to look at Rin once more. She was crying even harder. The blade of Bakusaiga was a few inches away from Sesshomaru's head, embedded on the ground and missing him completely. He wished to know if Rin could actually kill him. It was the first time that he realized… there were things actually stronger than spells. Satisfied by this revelation, he made his move. He quickly spun her around, so she ended up under him, pinned. At the same time he used his good arm to draw tensaiga, and threw it with tremendous force _backwards_, the same technique that he used when Suikotsu held Rin as a hostage as he fought Jakotsu.

Rin tried to struggle against Sesshomaru's hold, to no avail. He was much stronger than she was. Then suddenly, she felt an invisible bond break, releasing her from the unreasonable bloodlust she felt and the urge to kill Sesshomaru.

Yumi stared in horror at the sword that went through Kaname's chest. She tried to block it with her own body but he pushed her out of the way. There were only a few things that could kill a pureblood vampire… and one of it is a special weapon that will disable healing for a demon like him completely when it hits something vital.

Kaname fell backwards, his head landing on Yumi's lap. Her expression was shocked and hurt. He stared at her face calmly with a slight smile. He raised his hand, and placed his index finger on her forehead. "Do not forget… _your duty…and your promise to me_." Blood trickled down his mouth as he pulled a notebook from his coat.

She looked into his brown eyes and nodded. Her own tears ran quietly down her face.

His eyes widened when he turned his head and saw… a familiar tall woman with long brown hair and hypnotizing eyes, who smiled at him warmly. Yumi followed his gaze, but saw _no one._

"Dearest Fujiko. I've made you wait… long enough." He whispered calmly.

Yumi held his hand. "Kaname-sama. I hope you find your true happiness."

"Thank you. And tell Rin… that I am not sorry for the pain I've caused her."

Yumi flinched, but didn't say anything. Kaname closed his eyes. As she prayed for his peace, Kaname's body turned into ashes. He left only his clothes, a _black leather notebook_ and the tensaiga behind. Yumi took a painful deep breath and prevented herself from wanting to grieve, curling up and cry. She picked up everything he had left with her, securing the notebook inside his folded clothes.

The Mansion faded behind them and was replaced by a huge Tree of Ages.

"He's dead." Rin stated simply, her eyes wide. She had stopped struggling and suddenly felt lethargic. Her body started to feel like lead once again. The last thing she saw was Sesshomaru's worried expression before she lost consciousness.

"Rin? What's wrong? Rin!" He shook her slightly, but she remained motionless. He was about to lose his composure when Yumi spoke.

"She can't function during the day yet, because of what she is now." She looked towards the sun.

Sesshomaru clenched his teeth as he carried Rin, ignoring the sting on his shoulder. It was healing quite rapidly. "Then why is it that you can move?"

"Only newborn vampires have this problem. She'll be able to walk and function during the day once again soon enough, depends on how quickly she can develop the ability to do so. But given that she's a pureblood, it won't take that long." She answered, handing him his tensaiga.

He took the sword away from her. "Are you not afraid that I might kill you as well?" He asked with his dangerous tone.

She gulped. "Rin needs me. And so do you. You know nothing about us vampires, and our culture. I… want to be Rin's guardian. She is like an infant; if not raised properly without guidance, she _might_turn into a ruthless killer and abandon her emotions all together. Even the Great Dog Demon won't be able to do anything about that."

He regarded her silently. "I despise what Kaname did to my _mate._Do not think for a second that I've forgiven him. If I could, I will bring him back to life with my sword and kill him all over again."

All Yumi could do was lower her head. "I… apologize for my Master's harsh actions."

Sesshomaru turned around and made his departure, Yumi following him silently. All that mattered to him was he had Rin back safely. He'll figure out how much she was changed and how to deal with it later…

o-o-o-o-o

Inuyasha had pretty much wrapped up the battle. Like what Kuruhyouga told him while traveling, his enemy weakened when the sun rose.

"Ugh! Just kill me already!" Riku fumed. His hands and feet were bound tightly by a rope behind him. He felt ashamed and embarrassed. Levi was bound as well, except he was unconscious because of all the sutras he had.

"No problem." He raised his claws.

"Inuyasha, stop it." Kagome glared at him.

"I'm pretty sure Sesshomaru will finish them off. Speaking of him, he's coming." Inuyasha said when he caught his scent along with two unfamiliar scent.

Kagome gasped. "The sacred jewel is approaching fast!"

"Maybe Sesshomaru took it with him?" He wasn't worried, his brother held no interest in the jewel.

Sesshomaru arrived with a woman in his arms. Jaken and another unfamiliar woman trotted behind him.

"Hey! Where the hell is Rin?" Inuyasha asked rudely. Sesshomaru only gave him a cold stare. He stared more closely at the girl in his arm and inhaled. His jaw dropped. "SHIT!"

"What… happened? What did you demons do to Rin?" Miroku pointed an accusing finger towards Levi and Riku.

Kagome pointed a shaking finger towards Rin. "She has it! The Shikon JEWEL!"

Sesshomaru looked down towards the sleeping Rin in his arm, and noticed for the first time that she was wearing a necklace. The jewel hanging on it looked very familiar… wasn't it the one that Naraku was after when he was alive?

"Eh, what? Why? Kagome, go take it!" Inuyasha said.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Yumi told him quietly.

Inuyasha glared at her. "Why the hell not? What would a vampire like you know about the shikon jewel?"

"Shikon jewel? Are you talking about Rin's necklace?" Her forehead creased.

Kagome stepped up. "Yes. That jewel is extremely dangerous. It attracts weak and strong demons, and it makes them stronger. That thing caused so much suffering… I thought I had made it disappear 8 years ago."

Yumi blinked. "The jewel makes weak demons stronger? I highly doubt it. Kaname-sama found it, and I believe he _modified_whatever power the jewel used to have. Rin is wearing it, because she needs it. You see, the jewel protects her from _herself_. Without the jewel she might go on a… rampage. The jewel purifies her unrestrained demonic aura, then returns it back to her body safely. Until she can control what runs in her blood, she has to wear it."

"What…in…the…world…" Miroku said in shock.

"Are you sure? Well… just to be safe…" Inuyasha started but Sesshomaru cut him off.

"I will have none of your arguments, even from the priestess. If this woman says it protects Rin, then it shall stay that way. No one will take it away from her. Do you understand?" He told them sternly.

Inuyasha glared at him. "Look here, YOU don't understand what kind of…"

Kagome placed a hand on his shoulder. "Inuyasha, it's okay. The jewel is not tainted, and I think she is telling the truth. Rin's safety is more important."

Yumi was looking at her vampire companions, who were tied on the ground. "Where are the twins?"

Koga cleared his throat. His expression was actually disturbed. "The twins… well…actually before the fight ended they…"

"They turned into ashes. They said something like 'Our Lord. Gone.' And before we knew it, they… stabbed and killed themselves." Ayame walked towards Yumi and handed her the folded clothes that the twins were wearing.

"I see." Yumi accepted them and hugged it close to her body. The twins, even though it may not look like it, were the only ones who had served Kaname as long as she did. They were extremely loyal. Of course they would follow him. "What are you planning to do with them, Lord Sesshomaru?" She pointed at her remaining vampire companions.

"Inuyasha. I leave you in charge with them. Drag them to the West with us."

"KEH! What the hell am I, your servant?" He screeched indignantly.

Sesshomaru started walking away.

"Why you…"

"Just do what he says!" Kagome scolded.

Yumi wondered about Toshida and Hikaru. She hoped they were okay…

o-o-o

[Eastern Border]

"GET OFF OF ME YOU NASTY CAT!" Hikaru lay helpless under Kuruhyouga's heavy body. The panther was sleeping heavily. Her sword also lay uselessly five feet away from her. She couldn't believe it. She was about to kill him few hours ago while he's under her spell, but he managed to avoid her attacks while… under an illusion. Then he knocked her weapon by accident, and she now faced this predicament.

Kuruhyouga started rubbing himself on her. "Mhmmm come on my _Shirahime,_ you know you want this as much as I do. You are so wonderful…" He touched her somewhere inappropriate.

"EEEEKKKKK! IM NOT HER! SOMEONE SAVE ME PLEASE!" Hikaru's eyes watered and she screeched louder, clawing and pushing at him with all her power to no avail. Clearly her illusion had backfired. She pretended to be someone he cared about (Her name must be Shirahime), so that she could get close and kill him. But he was so dense that he thought she was actually the real person and was only playing around with a sword!

Few minutes later before she actually got raped by a hallucinating panther, Sakemaru, in his humanoid form, kicked the panther off of her. "Wake up you bloody MORON!"

Hikaru crawled swiftly away and hid behind a tree. Kuruhyouga finally opened his eyes and was staring at an injured Sakemaru, who sat by his side. He looked tired and worn out.

"Wha… what the hell happened? I thought I was back at the mountains, and I was with…" He automatically shut his mouth. No way he would tell Sakemaru…

"I don't know what happened to you and I do not care, but you better pull yourself together. Sesshomaru-sama and the others are coming to us soon."

Kuruhyouga sat up, leg crossed. "What happened to the one you were fighting?"

He pointed at a nearby rock, where a black haired guy was sitting. He looked pretty troubled.

"I was about to deliver the finishing blow, then he just… stopped moving. He completely lost the will to fight. I respected him since he was a good opponent, so I didn't finish him off. I left him alone and… well there. He won't speak or anything." Sakemaru scratched his head.

The panther snickered. "You're too soft."

"TOSHIDA! WHY THE HELL DID YOU NOT HELP ME YOU STUPID SON OF A-" Hikaru pointed an accusing finger to the lone vampire. He glared at her through his long bangs, then looked away.

"See." Sakemaru whispered.

Hakkaku, Ginta and Kohaku approached them. "Well, we got some of the underworld demons. I thought the fight will never end, but they just vanished. I've sent some of my comrades back to the Slayer village." He told Sakemaru after finding out he was a general.

"God job, human. It probably means Lord Sesshomaru defeated the enemy." He replied.

Sesshomaru and the others arrived to the scene. Hikaru threw herself to Yumi. Toshida and Hikaru were both compelled to follow them to the West, to be a prisoner, she was sure. She sighed inwardly.

o-o-o-o-o

_[The Western Palace, three days later]_

Sesshomaru was nearing the end of his patience. He tried to rest in his halfway repaired chambers, but he could hear so much noise outside. The palace was louder and more raucous than before, because his half brother and his companions decided to stay.

Another reason for his irritability was…Rin. She had confined herself in her room refusing to go out and speak to him, or letting him in her room, only allowing that Yumi, his mother and Kagome talk to her. Does she… not want him anymore? His heart clenched. He wanted to renew her mark since its presence weakened after she was turned a demon… no other demons recognized it except for him, which was NOT supposed to be the case. He stood up and stalked towards the grand hall. Kuruhyouga threw a "victory party" he could care less about, but it had been going on for three days straight now. _That insane cat._

o-o

Miroku was sitting on a cushion, drinking sake being served by a demon servant. "Ah… you beautiful woman! Would you like to bear my chi-"

Sango hit him with Hirakotsu on his head.

"I was only kidding, my love!" He said, rubbing his head.

Kagome was leaning against Inuyasha, who was busy eating. He and Shippo were fighting over the last grilled fish.

"You're still as stingy as ever, Inuyasha!" Shippo fumed.

"Say AHHHH!" Ayame was romantically feeding Koga and giggling. He opened his mouth to make her happy, making Hakkaku and Ginta laugh.

Kohaku was in the corner, playing with Kirara and feeding her. Jaken was sitting beside him mumbling. Sakemaru stood by the door, eyebrows twitching, watching Kuruhyouga dance like an idiot with a bunch of demon women.

Just then the door slid open with much force, making Sakemaru flinch. Kuruhyouga froze mid dance, staring at the door. Silence fell at the loud gathering sensing the ominous aura emanating from Lord Sesshomaru.

"Hey! Wanna dance with me?" The panther asked loudly. Sesshomaru threw a vase towards him, which he caught without breaking. "I'm not Jaken you know!"

Jaken yelled " HEY!" at the insult.

All of a sudden, they all felt a surge of energy, which shattered the vase Kuruhyouga caught, and the glass Miroku was holding. The light on the torches flickered. Everybody flinched, except for Sesshomaru.

The Demon Lord lowered his head. Yumi, whom he held prisoner below the castle with the other bloodsuckers, told him it was "normal" for Rin to have these surges, that is, until she learned to control it. And what set off these demonic surges depends on Rin's emotional well-being. His hands clenched knowing that she was suffering.

"The priestess. I want to speak with her." Sesshomaru's intimidating voice boomed.

Kagome stood up. Inuyasha was about to protest but she patted his head comfortingly. He grumbled to himself while watching Kagome follow his brother outside the hall.

"It's most likely about Rin." Sango said when the door closed.

o-o

"You want to know what Rin told me, right?" Kagome asked him.

Sesshomaru didn't say anything.

"She's angry and disappointed at herself for attacking and wounding you. I told her that it wasn't her… that she was being manipulated…" Kagome smiled sadly. "But I KNOW that it wouldn't make her feel better. I unintentionally hurt Inuyasha twice being manipulated by Tsubaki and also by Menomaru. It's hard to forgive yourself when you're forced to hurt someone you care about."

"How did you forgive yourself?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Inuyasha talked to me."

A short silence passed.

"Rin is also afraid that you don't see her the same way anymore. You accepted… that she was a human. And now…"

Sesshomaru scoffed and turned around, heading for Rin's chambers. Kagome blinked after him, then a smile brightened her face. It's not like she had not expected it, but it was shocking anyway. The cold brother of Inuyasha is very much in love and changed, thanks to that wonderful girl.

o-o-o-o-o

Rin sat by the windowsill looking at the night sky. Then she gazed upon the pistol on her lap, Kagome's present to her long time ago. The weapon she had used to protect herself when she was still a human… might be useless now. She should put it away and treasure it.

Her emotions were riding on a rollercoaster. There was a strange emptiness in the corner of her heart, and the rest of her was consumed by regret, fear and uncertainty. How was she supposed to face Sesshomaru now? He told her he loved her, but she didn't deserve it. She attacked him after he came to save her… Tears ran down her face.

Also, Kaname was gone. She should be relieved for all the cruel things he had done but she just felt strangely… empty. He also did so many things in order to make her _happy_, and for the things to turn the way it did.._. _It was as if there were two different person… the selfish Kaname and the unselfish one.

Just then the door burst open. Her eyes widened when Sesshomaru, seemingly irate, slammed the door behind him. He stared at her with his gorgeous, tawny eyes so intensely, it made her heart jump.

She hopped off the windowsill. "Why are you here?"

His eyes narrowed. "You do not want to speak with me? That is futile because I will stay here and you will talk to this Sesshomaru. You will stop your unnecessary weeping."

Rin wiped her face and bit her lip, not knowing what to say. She couldn't look at him. She heard a sigh then footsteps towards her. Then she was violently yanked against his body into a tight embrace.

"Stupid girl. Do not weep over useless things. My injury is no more because I am a demon."

"But I…" She started against his chest.

"No, do not speak. I consider it an insult to have you worry about what happened. You are clearly underrating me."

In his own way, he was comforting her. She sniffed and relaxed in his arms. "I am sorry for everything I caused."

"Do not be sorry. You are mine, and I protect what is mine."

She smiled a little and buried her face on his chest, hugging him back. She worried for nothing, he still… _loved _her. He also felt amazing and… still smelled so good and tempting. Sesshomaru cupped her chin and kissed her. He deepened the kiss, felt Rin stood on her tiptoes and buried her hands in his hair. She responded feverishly against him, and once again he felt helpless to the feelings she stirred in him. He ran his hand along her back and voluptuous curves, not seemingly to get enough.

Rin's brainwaves went haywire with his every touch. She felt her body melt against him and she couldn't help but want him. His lovely scent clouded her being, as she traced kisses on his lips, jawbone and… neck. The sudden proximity with this delicious part made her want to _sink her fangs…_

She pushed him slightly away, gasping. She noticed that she felt parched, and the familiar aching burn in her throat. The hell was wrong with her?

Sesshomaru's eyes were slightly red and he growled "Why?" He wanted her in every way… now…

"You… are tempting my demon to b-bite you. You smell ridiculously appealing and well…" She blushed deeply.

Sesshomaru stared at her quietly. "Is that so…"

She stepped away from him but Sesshomaru followed her with a mischievous smile on his face. Rin gulped. The Demon Lord thought she was still adorable and proceeded to pull her close to his body again, baring _his _neck to her. Rin squealed.

"How about I renew your mark, and you get what you _want _from me?" He whispered seductively in her ear.

"I… uhh… wha-" She stuttered nervously. His lips trailed the nape of her neck where he had marked her and she moaned in delight. She also buried her face in his neck, and was about to let her instincts take over…

"SESSHOMARU-SAMA!" A servant called agitatedly outside.

Both Rin and Sesshomaru were startled at the noise outside the door.

"You better have a good reason for interrupting me, or I will I have your head!" He growled. Rin stifled a giggle.

The servant opened the door who was kneeling and bowed on the floor. "Forgive me my Lord! But you have an _unexpected visitor_. And well, her appearance caused uproar at the Grand Hall."

Sesshomaru listened unemotionally, and indeed he could hear his half brother and other people yelling. "Who is this person?"

"She said her name was… _Karin."_

o-o-o-o-o

"KARIN? YOU REEK OF NARAKU!" Inuyasha had drawn his sword, aiming it at a tall woman with long white hair holding a mirror.

Every lowly demons and entertainers left the grand hall in fear of violence. Only Inuyasha and Koga's party remained, as well as Kuruhyouga and Sakemaru.

"Kanna? You're not… her?" Kagome whispered, holding on to Inuyasha's arm to prevent him from attacking the girl.

Sesshomaru entered the hall, with Rin hanging onto his arm.

"No. I am Kanna's senpai, Karin. A detachment of Naraku, but he had abandoned me long ago. I have never served him, and I only knew of him as the master who had told me to find this mirror." She replied, her voice as soft as the wind.

"If you came here for revenge because we killed him…" Inuyasha threatened.

"I feel no attachment towards that demon." She replied smoothly.

"Demon, why are you here?" Sesshomaru asked.

Karin bowed slightly. "I have business with a woman named Yumi. May I speak with her?"

"She is being kept a prisoner under the castle with the rest of her companions."

Rin's ears perked up. "What? Why is she imprisoned? She did nothing wrong!" Yumi had taken care of her and treated her very well. She didn't deserve to be in jail.

"What is it that you want to tell her?" Sesshomaru asked.

Karin stared at the imposing demon blandly. "If you wish to know, bring her here with us and you shall hear what I have to say."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. There was nothing to fear… if they were planning something, it shall be the death of them.

"Very well. Jaken. Fetch that woman."

"Y-yes my Lord!" Jaken dashed out of the room.

Everyone was staring at Karin, though the woman didn't say anything.

"Can I ask… why you never served Naraku?" Kagome peered at her.

"He wished to use the power of my mirror in ways that is forbidden. After I gained my mirror from the Cave of Reflection, I decided not to return to him any longer. That is why he made Kanna, as my replacement."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "He didn't hunt you down? He didn't hold your heart like… how he held Kagura's?"

She shook her head slowly. "He knew… that looking for me is futile. He will never be able to find me."

Just then, the door opened and Jaken entered, followed by a wide eyed Yumi.

She walked closer to the girl. "Karin! What are you doing here? I thought Lord Kaname already relieved you from your service."

"I came here because I believe that you _need _me. Won't you need proof when you tell them the _truth_?" She replied quietly.

Yumi stared at her, bewildered. "I… I can't. I made a promise that…"

"You made a promise that you won't be able to keep, and it will eat you up from the inside as long as you live." Karin ended.

Yumi's eyes started watering as she gazed at Rin helplessly.

"What is the meaning of this?" Sesshomaru said, irritated that he had no idea what the women were talking about.

"Yumi. This… is the least you can do for _his _sacrifice." Karin reminded her softly.

With that, Yumi burst into tears, and buried her face in her hands. The pain of everything that happened ate at her… and she wanted to spill everything.

Rin walked towards Yumi and held her shoulders. "I'm… sorry." Rin said, not really sure what she was apologizing about. She felt that it was her fault… somehow.

Yumi looked up at her. "I'm supposed to feed you more lies, and grow your hatred towards _Kaname… _But I cannot do that even if it is his final wish. After all, everything he did, was ALL for your sake!"

Rin was baffled. "Feed me more lies? What?"

Yumi sniffed. "Do you honestly think that the Kaname you knew so well, is capable of doing cruel things for his own selfish gain? Taking you as a replacement for his dead wife? Think."

"No, not the Kaname I knew. But he changed…" She answered firmly.

Yumi smiled sadly. "He… did not."

"Do you wish to see for yourself, _Kaname's true intention_?" Karin asked.

Rin was speechless. She turned towards Sesshomaru, who was expressionless as always.

"May I show all of you?" Karin faced the Demon Lord, asking for his permission.

Sesshomaru really did not care about all of this, but Rin looked at him imploringly, curiosity etched on her face. "Very well. Do as you please."

Rin sighed in relief and smiled at Yumi and Karin.

o-o-o-o-o

Karin raised her mirror, and a light blinded all of them. When the light disappeared, they were all shocked to find themselves in an unfamiliar room filled with books. Someone was sitting on a chair and leaning over a desk…

Rin jumped at Sesshomaru in surprise. "Whats the meaning of this?" Sesshomaru hissed. Kagome was clutching Inuyasha who was poised to attack, and Sango was on her guard as well as Miroku. Koga and Ayame stared at each other, unfortunately a part of the audience as well. Kuruhyouga whistled impressively, while Sakemaru looked like he was ready to tear off someone's head.

"Relax. I am showing you the _past. _That is one of my mirror's powers. Watch." She pointed towards the figure sitting on the chair that was part of the vision. The figure stood up, and Rin was shocked to see that it was Kaname. He was holding a bouquet of fresh flowers… which she recognized.

"Hey! I… picked those for him! Long time ago!" Rin realized. Sesshomaru's arms tightened around her possessively, growling. She hushed him.

Kaname started pacing back and forth in deep thought. Just then, the wide mahogany door opened, and a woman that looked like Yumi's doppelganger came in. Except she was wearing a different dress. The real Yumi was standing next to Karin, watching the other Yumi approach Kaname.

"How was your visit to that human, my Lord." Yumi asked.

Kaname was twirling the flowers in his hands. He smiled warmly. "Pleasant as always. That girl… is like the sun itself. She is also very sweet and trusting. I am lucky that I found her unconscious in the forest five years ago… and decided not to make a meal out of her." He laughed lightly.

"You are fond of her… is it possible… that **you** maybe _in love…?" _Yumi asked nervously.

Kaname laughed. "**No**, I do not think so. Although she _does _resemble my dearest Fujiko a bit. I care about Rin, it is hard not to because of her… loving nature. Did you know that she feels concerned about me? What a kindhearted girl…"

Yumi nodded.

"She is in love with a Demon Lord. She's worried about her love being unrequited." He replied thoughtfully, eyes dancing.

"Oh?" Yumi said, eyebrows raised.

Kaname shrugged his shoulders. "They may end up together in the future though… her Lord clearly cares about her according to what she told me… Choosing pride over love is unheard of…"

_A familiar light covered all of them, and when it disappeared, the scene changed once again._

Kaname was standing under a huge tree, and Yumi was with him.

"You… invaded her dreams and changed the season at the West? Snow?" Yumi asked, disbelieving.

Kaname smiled sheepishly, his eyes soft. "I couldn't help it. She was… depressed. And they needed a little push."

"What happened to, _'I'm not going to abuse my Pureblood powers?_' She chastised.

"It's not abusing. It was very much needed! _Rin and Sesshomaru deserves to be happy_."

"Lord Kaname, about that. You've done research in this era how humans and demons cannot be together because of a _curse. _Then instead of warning Rin to stay away from that demon to avoid that fate, why do you still insist on helping them to be together?" She couldn't hide her frustration.

"Yumi, I will probably warn her in the North, but I am sure she isn't going to listen. No one would. If you are in love, would you let a curse keep you away from the one you love?" He asked. Yumi lowered her head. He was right.

"I am leaving tomorrow, and I will be back in a few days. I need to attend to some business." Kaname told her.

Her jaw dropped. "You're leaving again? You just returned recently! What have you been doing all this time? And why do you… why do you smell like _blood and death _when you return?" Yumi doubted that he was feeding and killing off humans. It wasn't something Kaname would do.

"I will tell you soon enough." Kaname told her, his eyes avoiding hers.

_The scene changed, and once again, Sesshomaru, Rin and her friends found themselves in an unfamiliar long hallway. _

Corpses and blood were strewn everywhere, and in the middle was Kaname walking, his hands in his pockets. Several demons were walking backwards away from him, shaking in fear but it was clear they needed to stop Kaname.

"You… you cannot advance any further!" One of them jumped at Kaname in frenzy.

Kaname's eyes glowed red, and some invisible force threw the huge demon backwards. Its eyes, nose mouth and ears started bleeding profusely, and its thick limbs were hacked off by invisible blades. It landed on the floor dead, joining the gore of corpses on the ground. The other demons started running away from him, but they all froze, an invisible force holding them in place.

"Farewell." Kaname whispered, and they exploded, guts and pieces of them everywhere.

"_Holy fuck." _Kuruhyouga was shocked at Kaname's power.

"He was the one you fought, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha stared at his brother, disbelieving. How the hell did he beat the ferocious vampire who can literally kill with just a look?

Rin was clutching Sesshomaru tightly, staring at the carnage with mouth slightly open.

"The bastard… held back when we fought." Sesshomaru hissed. He fought Kaname twice, and not once did he show him this kind or level of power.

They continued to watch Kaname walk in the hallway until he reached a huge room. In the middle was a man sitting down on a makeshift throne. He had long dark hair and crazed eyes.

"Ah. Kaname. You came here… to kill me." The man smiled.

The powerful pureblood walked towards him, then stopped. "Yes."

"That must mean you have chosen… the _heir _to your blood. For you to go this far… hunting each and every mortal enemy of the pureblood vampires." He looked at him curiously.

Kaname placed his hand on the man's head. "You are correct. For the past months I've been killing them off. I believe you are the _last one._"

The man laughed. "I wonder what kind of person you chose. You are extremely protective, making sure that no harm will come to your heir. Since you are killing us now, it must mean that you are planning to leave your sired child alone in this world. Will you not be around to teach and protect the future pureblood?"

"I may not be around any longer, and I may not be able to raise her myself, but I assure you that she has a demon protector, and I will leave _someone _in my place to teach her how to control her pureblood power. I must do everything that I can to protect her from unnecessary threats when I am gone." Kaname said.

"You really are always one step ahead. If you left me alive, I would definitely go after the newborn pureblood; who will surely be unstable and weak. Tell me, have you told her your plan of turning her into a creature just like you?" The man smiled maliciously.

"She will, soon enough. Her days of being human are numbered. And the only reason why I planned to give her my blood, is to _protect _her from the choice she made. A curse between a demon and human."

"I see." The man closed his eyes.

"I shall see you in the other world soon. If you happen to see my deceased wife, pass along my love for her."

The man chuckled. "You are odd."

"Farewell." Kaname's hand tightened on his head, and it disintegrated. The man turned into dust, leaving Kaname alone in the middle of the room. "All for Rin." He whispered.

_The scene changed, and Rin realized that she was back at the Eastern Castle. _

[This scene is the full flash back from a cut-off scene from _Chapter 3_]

"Please my Lord, don't do this." A woman was sobbing on her knees, trying to persuade the person in front of her.

Kaname sighed. "Rise, Yumi."

The woman did what she was told. Kaname moved away some of the wet hair on her face. Then, he licked the flowing tears. "My decision has been made, and I will not change my mind. I truly am sorry."

She looked up at him in pain. "Then let me follow you my Lord."

Such devotion for him. His chocolate eyes softened. "I will not let you do that I'm afraid, because I need you to do something very important for me. Will you obey?"

She swallowed. Yumi placed her hand on her heart. "Your will is my duty to fulfill."

He smiled. "Then I want you to listen very carefully. You _must _live, because I want you to take care of someone for me. You cannot commit suicide when I'm gone."

Yumi wiped her eyes. She had a feeling… "Rin. You chose her… but why?"

"You know why. She does not have a future with that demon because of the curse. _I saw it_… her desolate future _from Karin's mirror_. Only I can save her."

"But it means death for you! You heard Karin, _changing the future because you saw her mirror_… you have to **pay with your life**!"

He sighed. "And my death is long overdue. I lived for more than a millennia, slept for centuries, then returned. My life has no direction, I am tired of living without a goal. After Fujiko's death, everything in my life had been pointless. It is not easy being a creature as old as I am. Then call it fate, I met Rin, who's smile and laughter is worth than my life a thousand fold. I want to keep the smile on her face even after I am gone. She deserves it. And I know now my final purpose."

She exhaled loudly. "Why? Why is _she _that important to you?"

Kaname's eyes softened. "She brought the sun to the darkness that is my life once again. She reminded me of Fujiko's light. What I didn't give to my human wife, I shall give to her. That way, she can protect herself and those she want to protect with her own power. The curse shall be no more."

"I see." Yumi lowered her head.

Kaname pulled a black notebook from his coat. "Before I am gone, this will be yours. What is written in this notebook is everything you will need to teach a newborn pureblood."

Yumi's forehead crinkled. "But I'm not a pureblood vampire. How can I teach someone… if I am not one?"

Kaname took Yumi's hands in his and gave her a piercing gaze. The girl visibly blushed. "You do not need to be one. Yumi, you are enough. You became my right hand man… or rather _woman, _because of your unparalleled intellect, loyalty and your reasonable judgment. I am confident that you will be able to accomplish this task. Teaching her will take years, but as you now know, I killed every dangerous enemy from my line that may come after her during her neophyte years. Raise her, until she is able to protect those she loves with her own power. And fight this curse."

Yumi was still reeling from his praises. She nodded bashfully.

"And I have one more favor to ask of you. _She MUST hate me. _So you will feed her lies and all the cruel things I did, when I am gone. When my plan commences at the Northern Gathering, I am going to take her away by force, and spark the hatred."

Yumi gasped. "That is absurd! You are going to sacrifice yourself to SAVE this human woman from her cursed future, because of her decision to be with a demon, and now… you want her NOT to know about your true intentions? Why are you being such a martyr?"

"I stole part of her heart, and I'm just returning it. If she remained attached to me, my death and my sacrifice will cause her _grief and sorrow_. I do not want that; I want her not to shed a tear for a creature such as I. It is enough that I know that she… cared and loved me, before she starts believing that I betrayed her. I will always… always treasure the happiness she brought in my life, no matter how short it was."

"Lord Kaname… you are… unbelievable." Yumi started crying again. She knew better than to convince him to change his mind. He was resolved.

"I must admit though, I look forward… to my death. To see my dearest wife once again and finally be together with her after so many centuries. When I face the final _Twilight's Embrace_, I am more than satisfied that my death will not go to waste, because someone will benefit from it greatly."

_The scene before them distorted, and the light from the mirror vanished. They were back in the grand hall after the visions._

Rin was stunned. Her mind was working extremely slow, trying to take in everything she heard. Sesshomaru was frozen beside her as well, his expression stoic.

"Karin, why did he have to die?" Rin asked, her voice barely a whisper.

"Because the balance in nature must be kept. By changing the future and saving your life, he must pay with his. My mirror would've taken his soul if Sesshomaru-sama had not killed him." The girl answered.

"BUT WHAT IS HE SAVING ME FROM!" Rin yelled, frustrated. The curse or whatever it was… might not be even real! She can't accept this… him… dying… sacrificing… lying… no.

"I can show you what I showed Kaname-sama, which led him to form his plans. But it is not a _pleasant vision. _Are you sure you want to see it?" Karin gazed at her blankly.

She looked at Sesshomaru who nodded to her quietly. Her eyes stung, but she ignored it. "Please." She said.

"Very well. I will show you… your future IF you stayed human." Karin raised her mirror.

_The light from the mirror engulfed them once again, and this time, they ended up in the middle of a mass wreckage. It looked like an empty battlefield._

"Where are we?" Rin asked. Several dead demons were scattered everywhere.

"This is the Western Castle… ten years from now." Karin replied.

"What?" Sesshomaru glared at her, then looked around. He realized that _this was_ the ruins of his castle.

They heard the cry of a baby… and to their surprise, they saw a figure hunched over behind a huge boulder. She was holding a crying baby in her arms, shushing it, while she also shook a _small _figure who lay on the ground in front of her.

"Please my son, you can't be…" The woman sobbed brokenly. She held the boy, and everyone saw his stunning resemblance to Sesshomaru except for the… ears. He was covered in blood, wasn't breathing…wasn't moving. The baby continued to cry in her arms.

A man approached the three of them, and the woman picked up her head. The girl was Rin, who looked completely human. She had cuts and dirt all over her, and she was very frightened. She pulled the boy closer to her, and hovered defensively around her infant.

The man stopped in front of her, holding a sword. He smiled malevolently. "Your son is dead."

_The vampire Rin looked at the scene before her with disbelief, while Sesshomaru next to her was growling angrily_.

The human Rin shook in grief. "You… you betrayed Sesshomaru-sama! Why?"

"He does not deserve to be a Lord, him who took a human as a mate. He's weak. The west must be destroyed, along with you and your dirty offspring." He raised his sword.

The infant continued to cry. "Sesshomaru-sama…" She whispered.

"He is not coming for you. He is far away. When he returns, you and your children's corpses will be waiting for him."

"Please! Just spare my baby then, and take my life! She is only an infant." She sobbed, hugging the baby closer to her. The body of the dead boy laid on her other arm.

"No. I am going to cleanse this world of your filth. You should thank me for this."

Rin exhaled and decided to make a run for it. She was running with her baby while the man was laughing sickeningly.

_The familiar white light wrapped around the scene, and the last thing they heard was a chilling scream, and the baby's sudden silence from its nonstop crying._

They were back at the Grand Hall and the vampire Rin was hyperventilating. Kagome was shaking the distraught girl, whispering words of comfort. _"It's not real. It's alright."_

"I won't accept this! You think that this Sesshomaru will let that happen to his mate and pups?" His stomach twisted at the last scene, and his heart was beating rather fast.

Karin stared at him. "It's not about whether you let it or not happen. In the near future, the North, East and South will rebel _against _the West. You will be betrayed, and the West will be destroyed along with… your family."

Sesshomaru's eyes turned red in anger.

"Wait wait wait! The South, I can understand why they will join the Rebellion. They HATE humans. But the North? Join the rebellion against the West? My dad, Lord Seijuro, will do no such thing!" Ayame exclaimed.

Karin looked at her, bored. "Before the rebellion begins, your "father" will no longer be the Lord of the North. He will choose an heir, but _Koga_ will refuse it. Therefore the next in line… will be your _brother._ And it is him, who will join the rebellion._" _

Ayame gasped. "My brother? But he's been banished from the North because of his criminal deeds! There is no way he's going to succeed my father…"

"Your father had no other choice." Karin answered simply.

"Even the Lord of the East will rebel? That stupid weakling?" Sakemaru said.

"Yes. Lord Akito of the East. If Kaname-sama had not interfered in the East and overthrew him, Akito would join the rebellion in the future."

Kagome was holding Rin, who still had a glazed look on her face. Rin felt numb. She was still in shock…

Sesshomaru was in his own world. He was angry and felt… useless. _That _was the future? Him, the great dog demon will lose everything because of weaklings joining forces together? Impossible. He could protect the human Rin and everything he wished to protect because he is _strong_. Was it… _not enough?_

o-o-o-o

"Rin, this is for you. Let me show you, _your new future_, which _Kaname made_ for you." Karin told her softly. Yumi walked beside Rin and held her hand comfortingly.

_Karin raised her mirror, and a blinding light covered all of them. When it vanished however, they found themselves in the same place, the Western castle's huge Grand Hall._

The vampire Rin who looked exactly the same ten years later, was standing in the middle with Yumi and Hikaru, who were dressed in a traditional Kimono. The sound of a giggling child echoed in the room. Strapped behind Rin was a healthy and happy infant. Yumi and Hikaru were cooing at the adorable child, who's eyes were brown and had tufts of white hair in her head. Rin turned her head to the side, nuzzling the child's nose.

Just then the door burst open, and out came two servants on their knees. Yumi, Hikaru and Rin turned to look at them in surprise.

"Lady Rin! The enemies from the North are trying to get through the barrier! The western castle is in danger! We must evacuate IMMEDIATELY! Without Lord Sesshomaru, we are in danger!" He screamed in fear.

Rin stared at them quietly. Then realization dawned on her face. "My God. They planned to betray Sesshomaru-sama even from the beginning! Attacking the West while _he is away_ in another battle… the North is no good!"

"Do you want us to gather what remaining forces we have so that we could buy time for you and your family to escape? We must hurry!"

Rin shook her head. "No, all the remaining people should STAY within the castle. Do not attempt to fight the enemies because they will only get _in my way_. I am NOT going to run away and escape. I am going to protect the castle, my family and the West, in Sesshomaru's stead."

The other servant gasped. "My Lady, you're not supposed to be fighting!"

Rin laughed. "Then why am I training for the past ten years? So I can play around with my abilities as a pureblood vampire? No, it's time that I test some of the things I learned, and use it to _protect what I have to protect._"

"But Sesshomaru-sama will have our head if you get hurt!"

Rin rolled her eyes. "I'll try not to get hurt then. Off you go, you two. Stay in the castle. Yumi, bring me the weapon Totosai made for me."

Yumi nodded and ran off.

"Er, one more thing Lady Rin. _Young Master Kaname… is missing_." The servant gulped.

"WHAT?" Rin yelled, startling the baby behind her. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER! IF SOMETHING HAPPENED TO MY SON I SWEAR TO GOD…" Rin removed the baby behind her and gave it to a surprised Hikaru. "Take care of Inoue!"

Rin ran out, her expression murderous. She met Yumi in the hallway who handed her a staff with a silver crescent moon at the top. "Follow me and let's hurry!" She screeched, her whole being wrapped up in worry.

o-o

_The scene changed and everyone found themselves in a forest._

There was a small figure in the middle of the clearing, who looked like a mini version of Sesshomaru. He was poised to attack, his small claws dripping with poison. He was surrounded by many demons.

"I shall destroy each and every one of you!" The boy said arrogantly.

A demon laughed. "You cocky small thing… just because you're the son of the Lord of the West… I'll eat you!" It lunged towards the boy.

"KANAME, GET DOWN!" A familiar, feminine voice yelled.

The boy dropped to the ground, as a black blade of dark energy flew above him, slicing the demon in half. When he looked up again, Rin was standing in front of him defensively holding her staff, her eyes glowing red and her fangs bared.

Yumi quickly picked up the boy and hugged him. "You silly boy. Why did you run away from the castle?"

Kaname huffed. "My father would want me to protect the castle while he is gone, would he not?"

Rin turned to face him, her face ominous. "No I'm pretty sure your father wouldn't want you to get killed."

The boy looked away indignantly. "Mother, this Kaname can protect himself from these weak demons!"

Rin sighed. He was so much like his father.

Rin faced the enemies once again who surrounded them rapidly. "Yumi, I'll take them all out in one blow. I'm going to use… _that._" Rin placed her palm on Yumi's head, and a barrier erupted wrapping around Yumi and the boy.

Yumi smiled slightly. "Okay." She pulled out a paper and a feather quill. "Ready?"

Rin nodded while facing the enemies. She removed her necklace, the Shikon No Tama, and her unrestrained demonic aura started creeping out, making the demons take a step back. She spun the staff above her head, collecting a mass of dark energy slowly growing in size.

Yumi pulled the boy and buried his face in her chest, shutting her eyes tightly.

"Kuragari!" Rin threw it away in full force after a few seconds, and everyone was blinded as a loud, bright explosion ensued. The barrier around Yumi and Kaname vibrated in force.

Few minutes later, Rin coughed and sneezed, waving her hand to get rid of the thick smoke around her. "Hey Yumi! How was that?" She lifted the barrier around them.

Yumi cleared her throat and was writing on the paper. "Compression: 110%. Execution: 100%. Power: 110%. _Control:_…" Yumi looked around and sniffed disappointedly. "-10%"

Rin's jaw dropped. "Negative ten percent? What?"

"Mother, you destroyed half of father's favorite forest. And made the enemies guinea pigs to test your power." Kaname commented, dusting himself.

Rin scratched her head and looked around… the trees were gone and the ground were charred black. Smoke billowed everywhere. She laughed nervously. "I guess I should've just taken my son and… escaped." _Sesshomaru will be mad about this mess…_

"It's too late for that my Lady. Let's just thank the Kami's that it is still daylight; or else the damage… will be bigger if you used it with your full power. Come let's go back to the castle. Do not be disappointed, Kuragari is difficult to perfect. Even the late Lord Kaname had a hard time with it himself." Yumi tapped her shoulders.

Rin sighed and wore the necklace once again, sealing her abilities. "Alright. By the way, Kaname, you are _grounded_."

The boy's eyebrows knit together. "What! I refuse to be punished the same way that human and half breed punishes their children."

Rin rolled her eyes. "That human is your Aunt, and that 'half-breed' is your uncle Inuyasha. And you are a half breed too…" She pinched his adorable pink dog ears on top of his head. "…so don't be talking down on them."

"Aiko and Inuzuko also get grounded. I do not want to be punished like them!" Kaname fumed.

"Too bad, you hard headed boy. Let's go!" Rin grabbed the boy's hand and pulled him with her.

_A bright light wrapped around the scene as it vanished, and everyone was back at the grand hall._

o-o-o-o-o

"That is the end of what I can show you." Karin told them quietly.

They were all silent. Kagome looked up to Inuyasha, whose eyes were almost bulging out of his sockets.

Rin's mouth was hanging open. She will have a baby daughter named Inoue… and _her older son… _she couldn't get his image out of her head. Apparently, she was going to name him after _Kaname. _Kaname who was so selfless, who saved not only her but her future children. Kaname who didn't want her to know the truth so she does not grieve for him… even though it was the least she could to for his sacrifice. Kaname… who had given her the power to protect those she loves, and rendered the human-demon curse useless.

Karin looked at Sesshomaru, who had no expression on his face. "Tell me, Lord of the West, which future appealed to you more? The human and helpless Rin whose willing to throw away her short life to protect those she loves, _OR_ the immortal Rin who is fully capable of protecting herself and those who are important to her? You have been protecting Rin for these past few years but for her to be able to coexist with demons, she must be able to take care of herself. You cannot protect Rin at all times, no matter how much you want to."

Sesshomaru lowered his head, his bangs covering his eyes. He walked out of the Grand Hall, shutting the door loudly behind him. Rin was about to follow by instinct, but Kuruhyouga placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's alright, goddess. He just needs sometime alone. His pride was bruised."

"What?" Rin said.

"_A man_ just made the ultimate sacrifice so that you can live a happy life with Sesshomaru. He's… jealous that he couldn't save you himself and provide you a better future without the vampire's help."

Rin's breath hitched. "Sesshomaru-sama… you're an idiot." She whispered to herself sobbing. "AND KANAME-SAN YOU ARE AN IDIOT AS WELL!" She yelled to the ceiling, the pain of his sacrifice starting to take a toll on her. Morons_._ _Demon men are so dumb_…She cried, while Kagome and Yumi patted her. She just couldn't accept it all so easily… why was she blessed with people who cared so much for her? She doesn't deserve it all. Rin buried her face on her hands, shaking.

Rin sobbed. "How can I ever thank him, now that he is gone?"

"Just be thankful… and live a long happy life. That is what Kaname always wanted for you, Rin. It is enough for him." Yumi had also started crying, overwhelmed.

Karin watched the girls and hugged the mirror to her closely. Kaname sought her out for the magic of her mirror… she thought Kaname would kill her after seeing the future, but instead he kept the deal, and accepted his death. This was the least _she _could do for the brave Eastern Lord…

o-o-o-o-o

Whew long chapter! Lol. Hope you liked this all.

Next Chapter: **Epilogue: Visitors and Surprises**

_Until next time my loves!_


	10. Chapter 10 Epilogue

"_Sesshomaru-sama…"_ Her lovely face was flushed red.

"Be at ease. I promise you this Sesshomaru only wants to please you." He purred seductively. His hand lowered into her most private regions while nibbling lightly at her jaw, then he felt a strange cloth. His forehead crinkled and he looked down in astonishment, staring at the black, lacy fabric.

Rin laughed nervously, face still red. "I believe it's called a… _panty_. Present from the future from Kagome. I love wearing them."

His face was unreadable once again. He had never seen it before yet the petite lacy thing looked so good on her. _Sexy..._ And yet he tore it with a claw and threw it aside. Rin gaped at him. "That was my favorite one!"

-Excerpt from Chapter 5 of Twilight's Embrace (uncut)

_The **UNCUT/LEMON** version of Twilight's Embrace CHAPTER 5 is now available! (the links are in my **profile**) Get some ice cubes because I promise you it will get hot! LOL!_

A/N:

Sorry for the long delay! I must thank all of you, my faithful reader and followers who joined me in this romantic adventure! I love you all! :') Until next time!

This chapter is dedicated to _RinxXxSesshomaru. _Thanks for Pming me all the time! I loved hearing from you.

Epilogue: **Visitors and Surprises**

Inuyasha walked out of the grand hall, his eyebrows furrowed. Kagome followed him silently to the guest room, feeling her husband's sudden anxiety. She closed the door behind her and exhaled loudly.

"Inuyasha, what's bothering you?" She said in the dark.

The hanyou sat cross legged on the floor. "Do you think _we _will be alright? I mean, I'm a half demon and you're a… human. You heard Karin's story on how the curse between human and demon began." His hand tightened on his sword.

_A few minutes ago, they all listened to Karin's story about a beautiful demon woman and a powerful monk who fell in love several hundred years ago. The demoness only sought to be closer to the monk for him and his family's destruction, because her demon clan feared the monk's spiritual powers. She betrayed him and destroyed those he loved, but in the end, she could not kill the monk, who she slowly came to love. Unggai was devastated about her betrayal and the loss of his loved ones. In the end, he killed the demoness with his own hands. He was heartbroken, for he truly loved her. He lived a long, lonely life filled with bitterness and regret. On his deathbed, his dying will and spiritual powers centered on the mental pain he suffered. Unknowingly he casted a curse before he died, condemning all human and demon relationships._

"You know, the old Unggai that we met eight years ago must be a descendant of this monk who casted the curse. Maybe that's why he hated demons so much." Kagome whispered, ignoring what he said.

Inuyasha didn't care, he felt too worried about Kagome and his daughter. Are they going to… suffer?

Kagome knew all too well what he was thinking about. She kneeled behind him and held his shoulders. "Inuyasha, I think YOU might have _beaten_ the curse already and it doesn't matter anymore."

His ears twitched. "What do you mean?"

Kagome closed her eyes. "You and Kikyo sixty years ago. Both of you loved each other, but it ended in tragedy because Naraku got in the way. Then she was brought back to life, she hated you yet she still loved you. Both of you… suffered. I came into your life, and it wasn't easy for us! Both of us went through so much in completing the Shikon Jewel. All the pain and suffering we all went through… you, me and Kikyo. It must be all over now. _We won _because we fought and won against Naraku_. He_ was our curse, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha stared at her in amazement. "You think so?"

Kagome smiled and wrapped her arm around his waist. "Yes I do. I mean we had been living peacefully for the past eight years, weren't we? And if we do face something again, I'm just going to fight again. I'm not afraid."

There was a moment of silence as Inuyasha thought about how confident Kagome was. Such a brave woman… one of the qualities he loved about her. He placed his hands over hers.

"I am worried about Rin though. Her future was so dim." Kagome swallowed, remembering the image of a helpless human Rin trying in vain to protect her children and herself from the murderer. "I don't doubt that Sesshomaru can protect her, but what could've happened that led to Rin's…?" She couldn't finish the sentence.

Inuyasha sighed. "Obviously it was foul play. Remember what the human and demon Rin said from the mirror? _Sesshomaru was betrayed. _Then the whole thing about the North, East and South rebelling. **Someone **is planning to pull the strings behind all of this. Someone who wants Sesshomaru to suffer."

The priestess couldn't think of anyone in particular, but Sesshomaru _must _have a lot of enemies because of his noble standings. "Well, hopefully Kaname did the right thing. I can't understand him at all… but it looked like he's been through so much. He's cunning but reckless."

"Yea. But knowing Sesshomaru, he'll take that guy's sacrifice as an insult to his pride…"

o-o-o-o-o

Sesshomaru stood in front of the pond in the courtyard, quietly staring at the night sky's reflection from the rippling water. Jealousy. Relief. Anger. Humiliation. He was confused with the rush of emotions he felt. Never in his life did he let emotions rule and bother him. Kaname _used _him, and to make matters worse, the vampire did it to protect Rin. His Rin. He _never _won the battle between them. He planned to die from the very beginning. _This Sesshomaru… lost. _His hands fisted on his side.

He heard Rin approaching him slowly.

The girl walked towards him cautiously. Rin stood next to him and watched the fishes swim in the pond. "Kuruhyouga told me to leave you alone, but I can't."

The Lord didn't say anything.

"Do you… regret it?"

He glanced at her questioningly, noticing the faraway look she had in the depths of her lovely eyes.

She sighed nervously. "What Kaname did."

Sesshomaru remained impassive and silent. He looked up to the sky and shut his eyes. The girl moved in front of him and gently held his face, urging him to look at her. When he gazed at her, Rin felt her heart jumped at the sudden, intense emotion in his usually stoic eyes.

"Did you ask him to _turn _you?! Did you not trust this Sesshomaru, that his power alone could protect you?" He winced, remembering the all too vivid vision of the human Rin's future from the mirror.

Rin's jaw dropped. "No! I didn't ask him anything. I didn't know what he was planning. And I never doubted you Sesshomaru-sama. I trust you with all my heart."

"You _knew _him, mate. Did he ask for your permission to take away your humanity? Why?"

She lowered her head. "No he didn't. He wanted me to _hate _him, so he made it look like he was doing it for selfish reasons."

Sesshomaru looked away.

"But it might be my fault. I told him once… that I _hated being human._"

He was taken aback. "Why would you say that?"

Rin blushed and shuffled her feet. "Back then, I _always_ thought that you deserved a noble demoness. And you didn't like humans… you always thought low of them. I wasn't sure if I was an exception, but regardless… I couldn't help but feel that if I was not a human maybe I had a chance with you."

He only stared at her with disbelief, his tawny eyes slightly wide. Then it dawned to him that it was not Rin's fault. _It was his. _For instilling in her young mind that humans were pathetic. If Kaname asked her, she would undoubtedly accept it. Even if he had accepted her as his human mate, knowing Rin she will still think lowly of herself even though she meant so much to him.

He grabbed her tiny waist and pulled him close to him. "Foolish mortal. Ruled by your emotions." Hating herself because she thought _he_ despised her humanity… his heart throbbed at the obvious devotion she always had for him.

"You know what's strange though? Even though I'm no longer human, I'm still ruled by my emotions. And also… my newfound instincts. I wonder which is worse, to be controlled by emotions or instincts." She giggled nervously, very aware of the tantalizing, masculine scent wrapped around her. She stared at his neck and her mouth watered. She looked up at him, at his gorgeous face and her breath was caught. She felt his hand lightly tracing her back and she shivered at his touch.

"I try not to be controlled by either, but it seems that when you are around, I am helpless to both." He murmured seductively while his hands rested surreptitiously on her backside.

Her eyes narrowed at him and she slowly smiled. "I'd like to have you for dinner, please."

He chuckled. "Literally?"

Her eyes momentarily flashed red. "Maybe both. Aren't you scared?" She deliberately bared her fangs at him.

He tilted her head to the side. "With all due respect, you do not look scary."

She pouted cutely.

"Bite me."

Her eyes widened. "You sure?"

His arms wrapped around her waist tightly. "Think of it as your way of marking _me. _Since you are a demon now…"

Well… how could she refuse? Plus his scent was driving her to the breaking point. "All right. You asked for it." She whispered.

Rin stood on her tiptoes and sniffed the juncture between his neck and shoulder. She shivered in anticipation and hunger. Her teeth traced his neck, then she bit down enough to draw blood.

And he tasted amazing. She never tasted anything like it, so sweet and lovely, delicious and luscious! Words couldn't explain it. Was drinking blood really this pleasurable? Dimly she heard Sesshomaru moan, and his hold on her became tighter.

She pulled away and stared at his face in wonder. His eyes were scorching and intense, it made her shudder.

Sesshomaru wiped away the blood in the corner of her mouth. "Done?"

"Yea." His blood was so potent, she didn't need anymore. She felt satisfied and happy. Her throat no longer burned!

"Yumi said she was going to teach me how to hunt humans and feed from them without killing."

He suddenly glared. "Absolutely not." When Rin bit him, he felt nothing but undulated ecstasy and pleasure. There was no way he's going to let her make some pathetic human feel that from his Rin!

He kissed her lips lightly. "Can I be enough for you?" He asked.

"I don't want you to get anemic." She pouted.

He raised an eyebrow. "I won't. I'm not as weak as you think."

She giggled. "Fine! I'll only bite you."

o-o-o-o-o

[Few weeks later]

He had been warned by that vampire girl Yumi, now his mate's guardian, that taking care of a vampire fledgling wouldn't be easy. He was in his study room, rubbing his temples in an attempt to rid himself of headache. Rin had been an uncontrollable spitfire lately, and being around her meant he had to tread water. When she was a child, she was incredibly active. As of the moment, she was back to being hyperactive. At night, she would run around tormenting Kuruhyouga (not that he minded) or Jaken.

She was also very… VERY emotional and sensitive. Currently, Rin was in her room crying her eyes out because he complimented her. Apparently it was the wrong thing to say as she began blabbing about things like she felt unattractive lately.

How was he supposed to soothe her?

Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"Enter."

"Er, milord?" Jaken opened the door on his knees.

"What is it?" He watched his ward irately.

"The Lord of the South and his daughter are here. Sakemaru lead them into the Hall, and they await your presence."

"What is the purpose of their visit?"

Jaken stood up, scratching his head. "Er, before the war, when I went around gathering allies… I also asked the Lord of the South if they are willing to aid us. They couldn't… so they came here to apologize personally to you."

He scoffed. "I did not need their help."

"Most definitely. Er, will you see to them, milord?" Jaken asked.

Sesshomaru stood up and walked past Jaken. "I will. Where is Rin?"

"She remains in her room, milord."

"Good."

o-o-o-o-o

"Lord Sesshomaru! It's such a pleasure to see you. I hope you don't mind our sudden visit." Lord Hayato, the snake demon shook his hand. His daughter Naemi was next to him, her nose high up in the air. Standing around the hall was their servants who followed them. Sakemaru and Kuruhyouga stood on either side of Sesshomaru, watching them carefully.

"This visit is unnecessary. Your help was not required during the invasion." He told him coldly.

"I see. However I feel it necessary to express my regret that I was not able to lend a hand." Lord Hayato stepped back and bowed slightly. "Also, I must congratulate you on your defeat of the Lord of the East…"

Sesshomaru gazed at him impassively.

"What do you now plan to do with the East? Since you defeated Kaname, you conquered his lands." There was a glint in Lord Hayato's eyes that Kuruhyouga did NOT like.

"Listen here, that's none of your-" The panther started but Sesshomaru raised a hand to silence him.

"I cannot confer this matter with you yet. This is something to be discussed with the remaining Lords. I am organizing a meeting regarding this matter in a few days and you shall hear it then."

"So right now, you are temporarily looking after the East?"

"I am."

Lord Hayato could not help but feel jealous… how did he easily win against that intimidating, new Eastern Lord? And the fact that Sesshomaru might end up taking over the East completely… it irked him. He smiled, masking his real emotion. "That is impressive."

Before anything else was said, the door of the grand hall opened. Rin came running in, giggling. Yumi was chasing her and she looked completely exhausted. Rin froze, her face falling when she recognized their visitors.

Both Naemi and Lord Hayato were staring at her in shock.

Rin approached Sesshomaru cautiously and wrapped her arms around his left arm. Her expression was suddenly void of emotions, a trait she picked up well from her mate.

"Wasn't she… your human mate…?" Hayato started, at loss for words.

Rin smiled widely at him… almost baring her fangs.

"You smell like that Lord of the East! Why?!" Naemi screeched in astonishment.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, his expression dangerous. "Your visit has nothing to do with my mate. What happened to her is none of your business."

"Er, that's right Naemi. Don't be so nosy." Lord Hayato chastised.

Hayato then proceeded to talk to Sesshomaru about 'politics' and 'lands' which Rin didn't care for. She sat next to Sesshomaru, across Hayato and the woman Naemi who was blatantly staring at her. She will never forget the hospitality she received from the snake demon at the North.

Kuruhyouga watched them uninterestingly, growing more bored whenever Hayato opened his mouth. He ended up staring at Rin who looked like she was having a staring battle with the Lord of the South's daughter. He stifled the urge to laugh.

Sakemaru remained focused in the conversation forcing himself to listen. Occasionally he would steal glances at Yumi who sat next to Rin.

"…yes. I do need help at the Southern border to get rid of the increasing stray demons. Most of them came from the west, so I hope that you could help us. This problem prevented us from being able to lend a hand to you when you declared war against the East." Hayato told him quietly. He was almost positive that Sesshomaru would buy this lie. It made sense. And if he agreed… then the assassination would be a cinch. He smiled.

Rin's jaw dropped and turned to glare at Hayato.

"What did you say?!" She screeched at him.

Hayato looked at her, dumbfounded. "Huh? The increase in demons at Southern Border?"

Sesshomaru looked at Rin questioningly.

"No, that's not what I heard!" She was fuming now. And unknown to her, _growling._

"Rin." Sesshomaru was baffled at her behavior.

"You said something about assassination!" She stood up her eyes starting to turn red in anger.

"I-I said no such thing!" The hell?! Did he say that out loud?! No way!

"Rin? What in the world are you talking about?" Sesshomaru asked. He also rose and shook her shoulders lightly.

Rin looked at him, frustrated. "I don't know, but… I heard him! He's lying about the demons in the south, it's a set up so that you get killed!"

"Enough. Perhaps the Lady of the West is still sick or traumatized from the recent events?" Hayato suggested. But inside he was shaking. How did she…?

"Are you feeling alright?" Sesshomaru was growing concerned. The way Rin was acting was strange and he knew she had troubles with controlling her temper lately.

"There's nothing wrong with me!"

"Yo, Goddess. Let's go get some fresh air outside." Kuruhyouga suggested.

Rin threw him a withering look. _Holy cow. Why would no one believe her!She was not mistaken! She HEARD it!_

"Crazy girl." Naemi muttered.

Yumi cleared her throat. "She might be telling the truth, Lord Sesshomaru."

Everyone turned to look at her.

"I didn't bother mentioning it to you my Lord, because I thought it would take time for it to er… manifest itself to Lady Rin. But I guess it's starting. Mind reading. I'm sure Lady Rin wasn't doing it intentionally." Kaname's blood must be that strong.

Sesshomaru was stunned. He remembered Kaname had read his mind before. Did Rin also….

"See, I told you I'm not lying!" She didn't 'hear' it clearly, but she was sure. The guy was oozing maliciousness. And she wanted to jump him and rip his throat at his thought of hurting Sesshomaru. Her violent thoughts caught her off guard, but it wasn't enough to deter how she felt. Possessive and protective.

Sesshomaru was holding her tightly now and could feel bloodlust rising in her. He had to use some of his strength to keep her from attacking Hayato.

"Calm down, mate." He whispered in her ear.

"This is ridiculous. I have no intention of assassinating you!" Hayato was looking mightily nervous.

"It might be best for you if you leave. Am I right, Lord Sesshomaru?" Sakemaru interjected. He was looking coldly at the Lord of the South, his hand resting on his weapon.

"I agree." His hold on Rin got tighter as she tried to pull away.

"WHAT?! Let him get away?! That's nuts! He wants you dead!" Rin pulled at his sleeves.

He held her face comfortingly with a hand. "We can't execute someone for wanting me dead, Rin. Trust me, a lot of demons want me dead. However, if he actually attempts it…" His tawny eyes fixed upon the snake demons coldly. "…I will have a reason to draw my sword and cut their heads off."

Hayato appeared to be angry. "Fine. Believe your 'wife' Lord Sesshomaru. I am finished here." He stomped away, dragging his daughter with him and their demon guards.

"Letting them away. Hmph." Rin crossed her arms, irritated.

"Wow. I have never seen you this… vicious. Remind me not to pull a prank on you ever again." Kuruhyouga joked.

Sesshomaru grabbed her hand and walked towards the door. Rin followed him, leaving the others behind. When they were alone in the hallway, Sesshomaru ended up grabbing her whole body and crushing it to him.

"What's wrong?"

His head dipped lower and trailed his nose on her cheek. "Nothing is wrong. You caring for me and your uncontrolled anger. It's a bit… arousing." He admitted.

"Really? I wanted to rip his throat out with my teeth. I'm actually scared of myself now. And you find that arousing?" She was tingling all over with the way Sesshomaru was caressing her skin.

"Strangely I do. But you do need to learn how to control your instincts and temper better." He smelled the nape of her neck, appreciating the mark that he made there.

"Tell me something though, can you read MY mind?" He asked.

Her head tilted to the side. "Not really. Maybe it's only the matter of time before I can." She grinned.

"I prefer if you don't." He told her dryly.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on her tiptoes. "I'll control my instincts later. Because right now, I want to rip something else. Your clothes." Her eyes were burning with unrestrained passion.

God. _This woman is so feisty_. He chuckled lightly. "Not here in the hallway, mate." He pulled her with him towards their bedchambers growing more excited.

She jumped in his back and whispered inappropriate things she wanted to do with him. Her hot breath and her words almost made him stumble. "Kami, Rin. Do you want me to make it into the chambers or not?"

She laughed. "I don't care!"

o-o-o-o-o

**Budding**

Yumi was standing on the small bridge looking at the mini river below her. The Lady of the West's garden was taken care of so well. And it was so beautiful! She felt a little bit tired because of the sun so high up in the sky, but she wanted to go sightseeing.

"Greetings."

Yumi turned, the wind tousling her blonde hair. Sakemaru was standing a few feet away from her who looked uncomfortable with his hands behind his back.

"Do you need anything from me, Dog Demon?" Wasn't he the Lord of the West's uncle or something?

His eyes narrowed indignantly. "I am called Sakemaru."

"Oh right. Sorry." Honestly she had forgotten his name.

Sakemaru walked closer to her and taking a deep breath, held out his hand.

Yumi stared at the dead turtle he was holding.

"Err…?"

"I heard that turtle blood was some sort of a delicacy for vampires." He looked away fighting a blush.

"Uhm… that's not true. Plus no vampire would ever drink blood from something _dead_. That's just plain disgusting. Thanks for the sentiment though, I guess." Yumi quickly walked around him and left. What a weirdo.

Sakemaru was holding the dead turtle in his hands in embarrassment and increasing annoyance. FUCKING KURUHYOUGA LIED TO ME!

o-o-o-o-o

**Surprise!**

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken chirped, his hands wailing.

The Lord of the west was sparring with Sakemaru in the courtyard under the moonlight. They stopped for a moment.

"Rin is... lying on the kitchen floor and I can't get her to stand up!"

Sesshomaru dropped his sword and literally flew into the castle, his heart wrapped up in worry. Nothing could've prepared him for what he saw.

He could smell tears. Lots and lots of them.

Rin was lying face down on the kitchen floor crying. Hard. She doesn't seem to be injured however. He knelt next to her and held her. "Rin, what is the matter with you?"

She looked up at him with tear-stricken face, hiccupping. "I… I…."

He shook her lightly. "Tell me!" His anxiety was going to kill him.

"There's _no pickles and chocolate_! And Jaken said he doesn't know where to get me!" She sobbed.

Sesshomaru's face fell. His eyebrow twitched and expression blank. "Pickles and chocolate?" He repeated monotonously.

"Yes!" She sobbed harder.

Why was she craving human food? "Don't you want my blood instead?"

"NOO! Not right now. I really want pickles and chocolate." She whined.

All these tears and emotions for human food? He had to remind himself that Rin might be having a hard time adjusting with her transformation. Her strange behavior was reasonable.

"Jaken."

"Y-yes, Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Get Rin what she wants."

"But where?!"

"Go to Inuyasha's village and ask the priestess. And hurry." Sesshomaru stood up and carried Rin with him.

"O-f course!" Jaken scurried away.

Several hours later, Rin was happily snacking on her pickles and melted chocolate, cooped up in the bedchambers.

"Does that actually…taste good?" Sesshomaru was peeking at Rin from the slightly ajar door, watching her dip the pickles in the chocolate.

"Uhm. I think even humans would find it strange." Yumi was also watching the lady surreptitiously. Both her and Sesshomaru was observing Rin from the hall, appalled.

"So this is not a vampire craze?"

"Absolutely not, Lord Sesshomaru. I probably wouldn't be able to eat that." Gross. Yumi closed the door quietly. "We should leave her alone for the time being."

Sesshomaru exhaled and straightened himself. "All right. I'll keep a close watch over her."

o-o-o-o-o

When sunrise approached, Sesshomaru decided to sleep next to Rin. He had gotten no sleep for three nights in a row and wanted to rest with her. Slipping under the blanket, he put his arms around her prone form and cuddled her to him. She smelled like pickles. His nose scrunched up.

Few hours later he was woken up, startled to see Rin sitting up. Her eyes were glazed over.

"Rin?" Sesshomaru glanced at the window seeing that it was only noon. The sun was still up. Yumi told him that it would be at least a few months before Rin will be able to function and be awake during the daylight. But here she was… awake and sitting up.

His hand reached up to touch her. Suddenly she bolted from the bed and ran out the door. Confused, he quickly followed.

"Lady Rin?! You're up!" Yumi said as Rin whizzed by her and disappeared towards the balcony. She was puzzled.

When Sesshomaru caught up with his mate, she was bent over the edge heaving dryly. He held her hair away from her face as she puked her latest meal out.

"Mate. Are you feeling alright?" He asked when she slid towards the floor. He caught her easily. She shouldn't have eaten all those junk food…

He grew more upset when he saw that she was unconscious… or rather asleep. What was happening to her?

"Fuck this. Yumi, tell Jaken to call for the Demon Healer. Now." He commanded as he scooped Rin back in his arms.

"Yes of course!" And she ran out yelling for the little imp.

o-o-o-o-o

"Jinenji! It's so nice to see you again!" Rin threw her arms around the half demon.

"Hello Rin. You're finally awake." He sat her back down on the futon.

"How are you feeling?"

She tilted her head, then her face scrunched up slightly. "Now that you mention it, nauseous. Bleargh."

"Well, of course you are you silly child!" Jinenji's mother approached her holding a steaming cup. "Here, drink this."

"Thanks oba-san." She grabbed the cup from her and sipped. "Ew! This is bitter!"

"Stop complaining! If you want to feel better, drink that!"

She made a face but obeyed anyway. "Why are you two here anyway?"

"Lord Sesshomaru's servant, Jaken, called for us. He told us everything that happened to you. But I think we know why you've been acting very strange lately." Jinenji told her softly.

Oba-san sat in front of her with a sly smile. "Child, you WERE smitten with him back then even if you didn't know it yourself!" She teased.

She blushed deeply. "It wasn't like that before. Things just changed…" She forced herself to drink some more of the bitter concoction.

"Well of course. Now you gotta take care of yourself. Even if you're a demon now, the _baby _is still fragile."

Rin literally choked on her drink and coughed. She took a deep breath and stared at Oba-san in shock. "Baby?! I'm having one?!"

"Yes that's what I said! Congratulations!"

OH MY GOSH! The image of a mini Sesshomaru flooded her mind. Happiness filled her heart like bubbles ready to burst. A baby!

The door was suddenly kicked open then, revealing a white faced Sesshomaru. "Is this true?"

"Hey, who told you that you can come in! Youngsters these days have no patience!" Oba-san grumbled.

The lord of the west ignored her comment. "Impossible. I would've smelled it from my mate if she was carrying my child." He inhaled again just to make sure.

Oba-san sighed exasperatedly. "You forgot the necklace that conceals most of her aura and scent, Lord Sesshomaru."

He was stunned. The modified shikon jewel. Sesshomaru walked slowly to Rin and kneeled, and ever so gently he put his head on her stomach.

And there it was. The light scent of lilac, vanilla bean… and ningen? She WAS with a child. How did he miss it?!

"I'm positive that the child is going to be a half-demon and human." Oba-san added thoughtfully.

"How? I mean I'm a demon now." Rin rubbed her belly affectionately. It was still flat.

"Simple. The child must have been conceived when you were STILL human. Tell me, when was the last time you had sex with Sesshomaru when you were still human?"

Her cheeks glowed red at the embarrassing question. _On the way to the north AND at the north._

"And even though you changed, the child was well protected. I know you're carrying a hanyou because you're symptoms of pregnancy is one a human mother would experience. The food craving, nausea and mood swings. Demon mothers don't go through them. But you will, because your baby is not a full demon."

Rin suddenly remembered that the future son she saw from Karin's mirror looked like a half-demon. Wow. A part of her humanity was preserved, through her son. Her eyes watered.

"Leave us." Sesshomaru suddenly said, smelling Rin's forming tears. Jinenji and his mother nodded and left quietly.

"Are you not happy?" Sesshomaru whispered.

"Are you kidding me? I'm beyond happy! How about you? Is it okay…?"

He put his arms around her and kissed her forehead. "Of course. My son will make me proud. I am… happy." At the thought of Rin having their child, his heart was filled with joy. Nothing ever made him feel this way. His victories and conquests were nothing compared to what Rin had brought in his lonely life.

"I love you so much." She hugged him. She's going to have a family with him. She couldn't stop the tears of joy from falling. She always wanted to have a family, and now she was going to have one.

"And I love you." He was so lucky to have been blessed with Rin. That his empty life is now filled with her and the bliss she brought.

"…and you." He added as he placed a hand over her flat stomach. The simple gesture had Rin bawling her eyes out. Gosh she was so emotional!

o-o-o-o-o

**Unexpected**

"Lady Shirahime! You're back! Where have you been?!" Rin hugged her tightly when she entered her familiar bed chambers.

Lady Shirahime embraced her. "I know. I'm sorry. I left right away after you and my ungrateful son returned. Are you feeling better now? I just heard the news by the way. Congratulations! My goodness I'm going to be a grandmother." The lady dog-demon's tawny eyes watered.

"Why did you leave so soon?!" Rin's nose suddenly crinkled. "…don't take offense, my lady, but you smell like herbs and medicine." The scent was so strong it actually hurt her nose.

Lady Shirahime fidgeted uncomfortably. She held Rin's hand to hers. "Actually, I have something to tell you. I need your advice."

"What is it? I'm here to listen."

The dog demon leaned forward and whispered in her ear.

Rin's jaw dropped. "What?! Are you serious?! What about Sesshomaru?!"

"That's why I left right after I noticed it! I don't know how Sesshomaru would react if he found out. I had to conceal my scent that's why I smell like this. Help me, Rin!"

She smiled widely. "It's okay. I'll pacify Sesshomaru. And this is good news too! He'll accept it sooner or later. I suggest you tell him before he finds out. That'll make him less angry."

Lady Shirahime nodded wistfully.

"But please, take a bath and take off that herbal smell on you. I don't know how you can stand it." She pinched her nose.

She giggled. "It is bothersome to me also. Alright. I'll be back, and we'll tell him together."

o-o-o-o-o

Sesshomaru was in his study room going through some scrolls when his mother and Rin entered. He looked up and regarded them thoughtfully. What did they want?

"Er, Lady Shirahime, I'll be outside the door if you need me." She scurried away without another look.

"Rin!" She called out weakly. Damn it. She was gonna have to do it on her own!

Sesshomaru looked at his mother blankly.

She straightened her kimono and cleared her throat. "I have news."

He waited for her to continue, but for the first time it looked like his mother was struggling to say what she wanted to tell him. A first. He continued to scrutinize her until he noticed a strange scent wafting from her. Nervousness, a tinge of something powdery… and fresh. Then for some reason he caught another scent which reminded him of a certain panther.

Kuruhyouga.

His eyes widened, and in the next second he was snarling.

Lady Shirahime took a step back. "Sesshomaru, let me explain!"

"No, I am going to kill him. Mother, I can't believe you!" He hissed angrily.

He stormed out the door with the Lady following him nervously. Kami.

Rin jumped when the door slammed open. "Sesshomaru! Calm down. It's okay!"

He ignored her and kept walking. Wow.

Rin jumped from the window, determined to get to Kuruhyouga first.

o-o-o-o

"Kuruhyouga!" Rin called in the courtyard. He was leaning against a tree relaxing.

"What is it?"

"You do know Lady Shirahime returned right?" She stopped in front of him and leaned forward.

He stiffened as if someone threw cold water at him. "Yeah."

"You might wanna run. She's told Sesshomaru about the…"

"Fuck! Are you serious?!" He rose, crouched.

At the same moment, a sword was brought down from where he stood, barely missing him. He jumped away just in time to see Sesshomaru's gleaming red eyes.

Shit.

"Sesshomaru, don't hurt him! You'll upset your mother!" Rin scolded.

"Go back inside the castle Rin." He was glaring and stalking Kuruhyouga who looked horrified. He held bakusaiga tightly in his hand.

"Do you want your future brother to be fatherless?! Killed by his own older brother?!" Kuruhyouga managed to say.

And apparently it was the wrong thing to say. Sesshomaru charged at him.

Rin was holding Lady Shirahime's hand, watching them nervously.

"I'm pretty sure Sesshomaru wouldn't kill him. Maybe rough him up a bit though." Rin told her confidently as a punch from Sesshomaru landed on the panther's face. Ouch.

"Are you certain?!" She squeaked.

Rin looked at her grinning widely. "Of course! Imagine, Sesshomaru is going to have a little brother. And a son. In a few months this castle is going to be filled with children. Who wouldn't want that?"

Lady Shirahime was smiling now, forgetting the 'battle scene' in front of her. "It's strange. Me having a baby again! And a grandson too from you. Once Sesshomaru gets over his anger with Kuruhyouga, I'll give the panther my mark." She gazed possessively at her future mate.

"Assuming he lives, of course." She joked and giggled at the horrified expression on the Lady's face.

"I'll try to break them up." Rin ran towards them and jumped at Sesshomaru's back like a monkey.

Lady Shirahime laughed. Their life ahead of them will be livelier than before.

"_InuTaisho… our son is finally happy. And I am too."_ She whispered quietly in the wind, looking up towards the bright stars.

**~The End~**

o-o-o-o-o

Or is it? I'm thinking about Continuing to Part 2, but as of right now I'm working on other projects! We'll see if I find the inspiration to add more chapters for this story. 3 Check out my profile for my current projects. Thank you once again for being such awesome readers! Mwah!


End file.
